Book 1 of the Seeker of Knowledge: I Shall Find The Truth!
by ImBoredSoJustDoingRandomFanfic
Summary: My journey is just the beginning. I must find the reason for those that hunt me down. While on the run, I have experienced many things that could bring the most powerful person to their knees. I won't stop until I get the truth! Elements from other sources, but mainly RWBY fic, kind of, maybe not fully RWBY fic.
1. Arc 1 - Chapter 1: I Will Return

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 1: I Will Return**

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion)

In the middle of a snowy land, where it's filled with many highly advanced technologies that would bring this harsh cold environment to make it liveable. In fact, this is the land, where it contains the strongest military in the entire world.

Others will be jealous of the people living here.

Others will see it as a haven, a dream of paradise to live in.

Others desire to destroy it for denying them, to live there.

Others desire, hope, to gain a better future here.

For me?

I see it as a big giant cage. Especially my own home. You would expect born into a rich family. You would get everything you can dream of with money belonging to a rich family.

Yeah, I got all that. But, there's always a downside. You just have to look for it.

Mine?

I'm the Heir to the Schnee Dust Company, or as known as the biggest producers and exporters of [Dust] in the world of Remnant.

Well, it wasn't the biggest as it is now before my birth. Yeah, dear old Father really knows how to use others, even family, for profit.

Oh? You want to know how he uses me, to be able to make an average Dust Company into a worldwide Dust Company?

It's because I was born with inborn special eyes, that no one but my own family knows. Actually, scratch that. They don't know jack. As it was me who learned what I have.

My eyes can change the color of red and have this weird blue five-pointed stars in the middle of my eyes, with multiple symbols formed into two circles behind the five-pointed stars.

The first time I activated this cursed eyes, yes, they are a curse sometimes, and gained knowledge I have never about them and what disturbed me the most was this unknown being inside me. I first saw upon activating these cursed eyes with a featureless pitch-black humanoid shape, shadow figure, with no eyes, mouth, ear, just nothing.

And I learned that if I were to put under extreme emotional distress they activate the madness of the [Alpha Stigma], then this unknown being will take over my mind and rampage everything around me until everything is destroyed.

These eyes? They are the [Alpha Stigma], which gives me the ability to analyze and comprehend anything I have the desire to solve them.

This is how my own Father used me. By forcing me to use these eyes to analyze all his works, to find out what is wrong and what will work for him.

Thanks to this, I was forced to work with Father at the age of 5, that is when I activated the [Alpha Stigma] for the first time and the day of when I learned about the cruel world that I was forced to experience so early on.

Even with the countless knowledge, I gained from the [Alpha Stigma]. I didn't get all of them at once, as it steady flow into me while I sleep.

It was on the third night when I cursed my fate for possessing these eyes. That is the night where I learned, that the [Alpha Stigma] is one of the Four Curses that was passed on to humanity from the Dark God of ancient times, the younger brother of the two brothers, that created Remnant.

When I reached the end of my sleep of gaining knowledge from the [Alpha Stigma]. I found out I was the last bearer of the [Alpha Stigma], as the other of the Four Curses are gone by now.

Due to these so-called Four Maidens continue to hunt down anyone that possesses one of the Four Curses until none remains. Sadly, I didn't learn why they were hunted down by these Four Maidens, whatever they are.

All I know that these eyes of mine will allow me to solve countless things. Which was pretty tame until the end of the first week, where I learned the part where the ability to analyze and comprehend was just part of the [Alpha Stigma].

It also allows me to copy anything I have solved, meaning that if I were to use it to learn a business-related subject. I learn how to do it better than the one that showed me, because I solved the problems of what needed to be done and how to improve the solution even further.

Yeah, it doesn't make sense, but with these eyes, nothing makes sense when anything related to them. That is one of the lessons I learned early on.

The first was to keep my emotion in check or risk having this unknown being, which I have the feeling it's the Dark God that created the Four Curses.

Anyway, using these eyes on anything for a few seconds, even only partially the target demonstrated, will allow me to copy and improve them to beyond the limit of what it should be possible.

The only thing that's stopping me from becoming powerful beyond belief. It is my own body. Not because it's weak, it is, but that I'm literally 10 years old!

Thanks to the [Alpha Stigma]; I possess knowledge that surpasses countless people in my Father's generation.

One of the many things I continue to remind me of why I hate my own Father. 5 entire years of forcing me against my will to continue to watch all these so-called experts on their jobs, then steal their earned knowledge and make them mine.

Of course, my Father didn't know I was stealing their knowledge during the process of them working before my [Alpha Stigma].

Afterward, my Father would ask me which people to keep and which one could do better at something else. With the latter almost impossible to do as I won't find every single thing about them besides the skills they display before me.

At this point, I have gathered knowledge of different subjects, that would make me a genius in many peoples' eyes.

But, I kept this to myself, and continue with the tutors my Father hired to teach me. As a way to 'help' me improve my cursed eyes. In a way, he is, but at the same time not. Seeing how I made sure doing the minimum effort.

The only reason I haven't even tried to escape this place I loathe to call home. Was because my own little sister, who is just born 2 years ago. When I was 8 years old.

Sadly, my own Mother died from giving birth to my little sister. Too bad, Father dearest didn't see the same cursed eyes on my little sister, much to my relief, when he tried to get my little sister to activate them by accident somehow.

The stupid old man doesn't realize that if my little sister did have the [Alpha Stigma]. He would be killed by his own newborn Daughter by making her activate madness in the [Alpha Stigma].

To make it worse, the old man didn't bother to give a name to my little sister, causing the people to be a bit stressful as they were too afraid to speak in the presence of my Father.

So, I named my own little sister the moment Father left my little sister to a nurse, who was very nervous.

It wasn't that hard to figure out.

She is scared of my own little sister having the potential to become a monster like Father, but is a bit relieved to not having my cursed eyes. As it is a known fact that no one is able to hide anything from me.

Well, partially true, as I can use it for many things, but digging out people's darkest secrets? Yeah, I actually need to see something to allow my [Alpha Stigma] to see it before I can get anything out of it.

Nonetheless, you would think Father would care about his own family, but nope.

Because on the very night on the same day where my little sister is born and the same day my Mother died. Mother was another reason for me not wanting to run away, as Mother was the only that actually care for me and love me.

Now, Mother is dead and only my little sister remains. I had to order a few people to do the funeral for my own Mother while Father continues to do his business.

It's a good thing Father was too frustrated and disappointed with my little sister to remember to take me with him at the time, to give me the chance to give my little sister a name and get people to give a funeral for my Mother.

I gave my little sister her own name, Brise. Brise Schnee.

During those two years helping the nurses and nanny to raise my little sister. It was during those two years, I learned I needed to become stronger. As it looks like Father managed to offend a few people, that would get their hands dirty.

By that, I mean someone hired an assassin to kill me, with my little sister as well due to her being with me at the time when the assassination took place.

On the bright side, I learned about [Aura] and how to unlock my own at the same time I learned about it from the very same assassin trying to kill me.

Giving me access to the Schnee family's [Semblance: Glyphs]. Which is one of the rare hereditary [Semblance] that goes down many families in this world. With the Schnee being one of the rare few.

It is thanks to unlocking my [Aura] and knowing what my [Semblance] is already, as the [Alpha Stigma] isn't a [Semblance], and so, doesn't use [Aura] at all. Giving me a major advantage in my first time having a life and death fight, with my side in a huge disadvantage as I have zero experience in fighting at the time.

With the [Alpha Stigma]'s help, I was able to master the [Glyphs] somewhat and killed the assassin, also my first kill. Like, being at the age before entering the double digits and already have my hand bloodied, was really sickening.

Thanks to learning my lessons of lower my guard down, just because I was in my own home, really having a hard time calling it that, doesn't mean I'm completely safe here.

Do you know what's even worst? My own Father didn't care that my little sister and I could have died during those countless assassinations.

As my Father already gained all the resources, power, and more thanks to me. And he discarded me afterward.

In fact, it wouldn't be surprising to find out some of these assassins were let in by him, to get rid of me in order to get his hands on my little sister, after discovering how smart she is.

Yeah, my little sister is smart for a toddler. Already known basic things, that should be taught at the age of 5.

If it wasn't for my cursed eyes at the time. I have the feeling my Father would find a way to get rid of me when I show such disappointing results from the tutors teaching me. I didn't show much intelligence compared to my little sister at her age.

Pretty sure my Father regrets not helping raise Brise now, huh?

Because of all the things I learned from the tutors, I taught it to Brise, who easily got the hang of it after a couple tries before she mastered them. Well, not everything, as there are some subjects too advance for Brise, even with her genius mind.

Of course, with great talent, come with a downside of other's unwanted attention. Out of greed, envy, all negative things to people with great talent from a different family. And they came for me and my little sister.

Due to this, I had to throw myself into training to protect my little sister, where I learned from the countless books in the Schnee's main library. Good things there were countless family members that weren't completely into business-related.

Who knew that my own family used to be known as one of the greatest warriors in their times before [Dust] became a thing. It's no wonder we weren't very known a few years back to my Father's generation got into business related to mining [Dust] and other things related to it.

After all, at the time in the past for the Schnee family. They treated [Dust] as something not worth using or something.

Talk about irony, as now the Schnee family of now relies on [Dust] for all their successful business, causing countless powerful skills to disappear from the world and left in this main library to rot.

In fact, I found one fighting style that doesn't rely on [Dust] at all, and could use it with my own [Aura]; well [Semblance].

A fighting style that was said to be invincible at the time. Able to fight at incredible speeds and is able to react and move in microseconds. The fighting style call: [Exploding Gale Fist], created by Fon Schnee. The greatest Martial Artist of his time.

Furthermore, my ancestor Fon Schnee is also known to be a master of using the [Semblance: Glyphs] by converting it into something new than the standard [Glyphs], known as the [Flames of the Sky]. One of the reasons why the Schnee at the time deemed the [Dust] as useless.

Sadly, not many people in the Schnee family were able to use the [Glyphs] to be converted into [Flames of the Sky], in fact, only Fon, the creator of these [Glyphs] possess all seven flames. Being the [Storm Flame Glyph], [Rain Flame Glyph], [Sun Flame Glyph], [Lightning Flame Glyph], [Cloud Flame Glyph], [Mist Flame Glyph], and [Sky Flame Glyph].

Each of these seven flames has its own abilities. But, the rest of the Schnee family of the old only managed to bring out one of the seven instead of all of them. Until at some point, the [Flames of the Sky] were deemed useless after everyone else started using [Dust] to fight before all the Schnee family members no longer fight and become merchants, which started at my Grandparents' time.

I never did get the chance to meet them, with them being dead from old wounds and one of the main reasons Father hated doing anything physical if he can help it, with the chance of hurting himself.

Thanks to the [Alpha Stigma]; I've already managed to use all of the [Flames of the Sky] with my [Semblance].

What all these [Flames of the Sky] have in common is that every time I use one, the [Glyphs] would be on 'fire' and in the color of the flames.

And that it doubles the rate of my [Aura] being drained while using them.

Luckily, I can even overlay different [Flames of the Sky] on top of each other, to mix their abilities. But, this increases the consuming of [Aura] even more though.

Anyway, I have been training myself in the [Exploiding Gale Fist] and the [Flames of the Sky]. I even started using [Dust] after finding out I could use [Dust] as an extra source to power my [Flames of the Sky], increasing my training rate and decreasing the rate my [Aura] being used up.

Of course, unlike using the [Alpha Stigma] on moving, and maybe has to be alive, to give a better result, while using it on a book. Lead me to understand that, unlike other times. I have to work on these [Flames of the Sky] if I want to make it combat ready unless someone were to use them in front of me for me to copy their experience and having the [Alpha Stigma] improve it.

So for the 2 years while raising Brise, causing her to look at me in a better light compared to the others. As I have been there for almost all her life, with the other times I have to go into training or Father sometimes requesting my presence.

Slowly, Father started requesting from me less and less, which is great for me to spend more time with Brise and training myself to become better.

I would have to say, I'm somewhat decent. And it's a good thing Fon Schnee included the training methods to do in order to use his fighting style. If not, it would be almost impossible for me to learn and could only use a bastardized version of it.

Along with [Alpha Stigma] to increase my learning ability and the resource as the Schnee Heir, to make my training much effective or else it would take longer to reach my current strength.

Being at the age of 10 years old; I would have to say I'm better than those at my age. Plus, having assassins coming after mine and Brise's lives too many to count over the 2 years. Tends to give me the experience in fighting stronger opponents, with better-trained body and experience over mine, which I gladly took for myself and discard the one that I deemed useless.

Thank goodness in the fourth week of gaining the [Alpha Stigma]. I gained the knowledge of how to discard useless memories/knowledge I gained with the [Alpha Stigma] from my memories.

I would expect the assassins or whoever behind them that sent them to their deaths to learn to bring stronger people or stop. I guess they are thinking there is some kind of hidden bodyguard protecting my little sister and me.

But, what I don't get is why they continue to send in assassins that very weak; well, for me, that is, and wonder if these assassins are really sent by my Father to train me. Because if so, he really messed up in his head to not tell me this. Then again, he doesn't tell me much either way.

Having a mature mind kind of makes things frustrating. Not to mention, I still need to experience the outside world. Because at the rate I'm going; it would be a miracle for me to survive on my own upon entering the world as an adult.

So after 2 years of training; I throw myself into the books for surviving the outside without relying on high tech equipment too much, to survive. Of course, I continue to train myself in the [Exploding Gale Fist] and [Flames of the Sky] to stop myself from losing my edge.

However, I didn't get enough time to work on this when I realize how stupid I was to think those people, whoever they are, would continue to send in low-level assassins forever.

Because, currently, the entire mansion is filled with more assassins than the usual, which I was more used to facing one assassin at a time. And is shocked to see so many assassins appearing almost everywhere until I took care of some to make an escaped route for me to get some time to rest before taking care of the others.

All those assassinate attempts were mainly a group of two or four, but never over four. Until now, that is. As I continue running around the hallway, trying to reach for my little sister's bedroom, to get her out of here.

As it looks like things are going bad for the Schnee family. Luckily, I've already finished reading the books on [Dust] related subjects, for turning the [Crystalline Dust] into [Powered Dust] and so on. Along with weapon craft. I really need a weapon soon.

As for surviving outside the world, I got distracted by thinking of using [Dust] into my fighting style besides just using them as fuel.

Bursting through the door with an [Aura Enhance: Stength] straight right punch, breaking the door in the process, which I didn't care at all.

And much to my horror. Brise or anyone that was watching over Brise while I was gone. She is nowhere in sight.

Sending me in a panic, as I thought someone has already kidnapped Brise.

Quickly, I started running around the bedroom in the hope to find Brise, that maybe the maid had taken Brise with them into hiding inside the bedroom.

At this point, I continue to berate myself for trusting, so easy by allowing a maid that my Father hired to watch over Brise. Really stupid of me, that Father could just use the maid to get Brise away from me.

Throughout the 2 years; I had my guards up against the maid until I was for sure the maid could be trusted.

How foolish of me to believe someone wouldn't try anything.

[Alpha Stigma] is powerful in its own right, but it can never help me see the inner self of others, to learn if they had any bad intention or not.

I grit my teeth and use [Rain Flame Glyph] to force myself to calm down, or risk of releasing the madness of the [Alpha Stigma].

With incredible speed from the training to use the [Exploding Gale Fist]. I only needed a few seconds to look through the entire bedroom, to search for Brise, but end up with nothing, causing me to have to use [Rain Flame Glyph] to cool myself down.

I may not have experienced the first time of the madness of the [Alpha Stigma], but I rather not risk it with Brise nearby. And by that, I mean in this entire mansion, with Brise in it.

Don't know if Brise is still in this mansion or not, but I won't risk no matter what. As the chance of Brise end up getting hurt or worse, killed by me, even if I wasn't in control. So, I continue to search for Brise throughout the entire mansion while killing off the assassins.

And much to my frustration, these assassins are a lot tougher than the regular one. Before, it takes me twice as long to deal with one or two assassins at once.

If it wasn't for my [Aura] and [Sun Flame Glyph]. I would long be covered in countless injuries and that would limit my fighting ability.

Moving at a normal speed now, without tiring myself out and recovering my [Aura]. Nonetheless, I'm still faster than assassins. Which is sad for these so-called assassins.

At this point, I got the feeling the assassins back before [Dust] back a thing; there would be more dangerous people and very skillful in their specialized subject.

It's kind of a little relief that I was born in this era and not the one before [Dust] is discovered.

Of course, that doesn't mean there aren't any powerful people these days. I learned the hard way when one tutor is a retired Huntsman, who is rarely lived to his age and has the experience to beat me with ease.

The only thing that stops me from beating that old coot is my young body. The experience? I copy it from the tutors while trying to beat him, but I just took it as a reference instead after having some of my bones cracked a little from going past its limit. Learned the hard as well, after the first assassin. So all things I copy; I will have to train myself in them or risk hurting myself in the process instead.

Would have taken months instead of a few days to heal, if I didn't continue to use [Sun Flame Glyph] and [Cloud Flame Glyph] to increase my [Aura] natural healing ability.

So yeah, after a good beating, to stop me from getting a big ego. I redid my training to increase my own foundation before putting myself into extreme training that Fon Schnee put himself through, in order to create the [Exploding Gale Fist].

For the past hour and so; I have tried my best to look for Brise and no hint to show me she in the mansion.

I even went back to the main library to see if she was hiding anywhere there, but instead, I got nothing.

I grit my teeth, as I quickly grab all the Liens I could get my hands on and my blueprints for my weapons. Then, escape through one of the windows. Not risking my life of going through the front entrance or going to the first floor.

* * *

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion: Outside)

So, jumping through the window on the second floor was the best I can do while using [Gravity Glyph] to slow down my fall before using [Aura Enhance: Speed] to run as fast I can from the mansion, seeing how I started seeing more assassins coming out of nowhere.

I may be stronger than them, but even I can get tired out and they can overwhelm me with numbers on their side.

I just have to hope that Brise is alive and well, and if this is a way to get me to leave her by my Father, then so be it. I will come back for her soon, that is a promise.

All I need is the strength to beat all odds against me.

The only worry I have is that I would be too late to rescue my little sister, as she is still 2 years old.

For now, I just hope Brise will forgive me for abandoning her instead of continuing my search for her. But, I'm literally close to my death with assassins continue to appear one after another.

At the rate I'm going, I know for sure I will be killed or capture for some unknown reasons. For now, I have to escape the Schnee's Mansion and face the outside world earlier before I could prepare myself.

So with just the Liens on me, which I haven't even bothered to count how much I took and just hope it last me long enough for me to find shelter and food. Mostly the latter than the former.

As I continue to run until I start running low on [Aura], that I had to stop using [Aura Enhance] or risk having my [Aura Reserve] empty, making the [Aura Shield] disappear. And as a result of putting myself in danger even more.

So, I started running without [Aura Enhance] while checking behind me every time just in case I'm being followed by an assassin.

Really wished I had grabbed a book on survival, because I have no clue what is edible or not in the wild. Not to mention, being in the Kingdom of Atlas, where it's snowing pretty much all the time.

Thankfully, [Aura Shield] will protect me from the cold. Who knew that was possible with [Aura]. And another reason why I didn't dare have my [Aura Reserve] at 0%, then I would be completely screwed without having a winter coat or any cloth to keep myself warm.

Look like getting used to having [Aura] kind of backfire on me, for relying on it too much.

* * *

A few hours later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest)

Well, I'm technically in a bad situation, seeing how this is literally the first time in my entire life coming outside the Schnee's Mansion. Pretty sure dear Father did this on purpose of not allowing me to come outside the mansion.

This way, I have to continue to rely on him as I have zero clues in which direction I should go to, for the nearest town.

In fact, I think for sure he did this on purpose, because all the tutors made sure not to reveal too much of what's going on outside the mansion.

Letting a tired sigh, but a bit happy that I'm kind of free from my Father's influence, then fall back into despair after my stomach growl at me. Reminding me that I haven't eaten lunch yet since breakfast.

At least, I grab some Liens or I would be completely broke, not like it does me anything. Since I have no clue where I am now in this forest.

 **Growl!***

I snap my head to the left, where I see the very first Grimm in real life with my own eyes.

A Beowolf. And there are more than one of them. This is very bad for me, as I have no experience in fighting a Grimm before, let alone a pack of Beowolves. I should already consider myself lucky that there no Alpha Beowolf among them, and that only a few of them just in the early stage of forming their own bone-like mask, but no red markings and bone-like spikes yet. While the rest are still in their newborn stage, where they are pitch-black, featureless shadows in the shape of wolves, with red eyes and jaws.

"Well, I should expect there to be a Grimm in this forest. Seeing how I learned about Grimm just last month about them. Really wished, I learned more about them before thinking that was enough and jumped into other subjects before finishing the rest of the books about Grimm." I mumble my thoughts out loud as the Beowolves continues to growl at me while circling around me. Ready to pounce on me, to devour my flesh and blood.

"You can do this, Merlin." I try to motivate myself, as I get ready for my first Grimm fight, and without any weapons or [Dust]. Just pure hand-to-hand combat and [Aura], which is only at 50%. Barely enough to survive on, but against the pack of Beowolves.

Yeah, this is going to be a tough battle.

Nonetheless, I'm Merlin Schnee, and I won't back down from a challenge.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 10

Brise Schnee: 2

* * *

 **Author Note: Got Wifi back, but may not have the same free time as before on working on my other stories. You have been warned, that you may not get your new chapters. Talking to the readers that want the next chapters of Book 1 of the Gamer series and Book 2 of the System Series. You guys got weeks of early chapters already. So, just wait.**

 **Also, I'm posting over to as well, if some of you haven't seen it yet. I've posted Book 1 of the System Series chapters 1 to 10 already over there since it's a finished, kind of, may as well. For the rest, I have no idea. But, this one I will.**


	2. Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Such Misfortune

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 2: Such Misfortune**

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest)

As I keep a careful eye on all the Beowolves I can see with my own eyes while keeping my back onto the tree behind. This should help me just a little bit, but not completely as this would be a disadvantage for me too. Seeing how they could just slowly circle around the tree and attack me.

 _'Okay, don't fight hard, but fight smart. One of the quotes I like to follow. So...'_ I quickly formed a plan on how to get out of this situation.

Yeah, I'm planning to escape not fight like one of those brave Huntsmen that charge straight into battle with the Grimm. Unlike them, they have years of experience. Okay, yes, I have them, thanks to copying it from my old tutor, but it doesn't mean jack when I'm 10 years old and the body of one.

Furthermore, I may have copied the experience, but my body hasn't even experienced it and not even suited to follow. Like always, just a reference, not something to rely on.

I bend my knees, lowering myself a little, causing the Beowolves to stand on their back legs, as they notice I'm about to take action and not a second later, they charge right at me.

Charging 10% of my [Aura Reserve] into my [Semblance] to create a [Mist Flame Glyph] underneath my feet and an explosion of indigo color smoke cover the entire area.

I haven't worked on the [Mist Flame Glyph] that much compared to the other [Flames of the Sky], but at least I can actually use it right away.

Quickly, I use another [Mist Flame Glyph] on myself to nullify the sound of my footstep and run in a random direction, while hoping I don't run into a Beowolf on the run.

* * *

A few minutes later*

Much to my relief, I've escaped without any injury. And didn't end up entering a deadly battle with those packs of Beowolves, with my life on the line. Sure, I'm willing to fight them, but I meant in the future not so early on the first day of coming outside the mansion!

Looking around the area, to see if I was followed by a Beowolf or not. At this point, I would rather have the assassins coming after me right now, instead of Grimm. With the assassins, I already have enough [Aura] to take care of one or two assassins at once.

This way, I can rob them anything of value, to be used, mostly their weapons on them. Since I need something to rely on whenever I can't use my [Semblance] or [Aura].

Letting a tired sigh, then close my eyes to check how much [Aura] I have left remaining before I reach a critical level.

I sighed in frustration, that I have 29% left in my [Aura Reserve]. It's a good thing, I accidentally figured out a trick to increase my [Aura Reserve] whenever I want to. By using [Cloud Flame Glyph], [Sun Flame Glyph], and [Lightning Flame Glyph] together onto myself, to forcibly increase my [Aura Reserve] by 10% each time at the cost of using my entire [Aura Reserve] all at once.

This is one of the reasons why I'm confident enough to face all those assassins. It's because I have enough [Aura] to outlast them in [Aura Reserve], but even with a large [Aura Reserve] is finite without resting.

Too bad, I can't use [Cloud Flame Glyph] and [Sun Flame Glyph] together, to speed up my [Aura] natural regeneration, then I would almost have an endless supply of [Aura].

Well, one can dream, can't they?

For the rest of the day; I continue walking through the cold weather.

It's a good thing my [Aura Reserve] reached back to peak condition after half an hour without using [Aura] the entire time.

If not, I would have to deal with the cold as my [Aura Shield] is down, allowing the cold air to affect me.

It's too bad I haven't reached the level with [Mist Flame Glyph] to perform [Real Illusion]. Then, I wouldn't have to worry about food and water. Well, I can still get water by melting snow after figuring out a way to hold the melted snow into a container for me to drink.

Otherwise, it will just fall through my hands and splash onto the snowy ground, where I got it from.

Rather not eat snow itself, who knows what step on them while a new layer of snow covers them.

Sadly, after a tiring long walk through the snowy forest, while having to escape a few groups of Grimm that almost detected me if I didn't have [Rain Flame Glyph] to help me stay calm, or else all these Grimm would detect me right away due to my negative emotions.

I learned my lesson from the Beowolves.

However, I did allow myself to face loner Grimm, after checking that they're not over my league. That would be very stupid on my end, for challenge a Grimm that survived against highly trained Huntsmen up to now.

Compared to my tired body, even with [Aura] helping me, and weak in raw strength too. So, I have to rely on my [Semblance] to do any real damage.

With how tired and hungry, I am. I didn't dare think about training, and more focus on finding shelter or food, mostly the latter. As it's night time already and I haven't eaten anything since breakfast.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest)

"Where the heck am I?!" I finally snapped, but made sure to create a [Rain Flame Glyph] behind on standby, just in case.

As the reason why I snapped?

I'm still in the snow forest and still haven't found anything remotely to a shelter for me to use and not to mention, I didn't dare to sleep when there is a high chance of a Grimm or a wild animal nearby, ready to have a taste of me while I'm defenseless in my sleep.

I've already burned my blueprints after using the [Alpha Stigma] to memorize the entire thing. And improving it, but I have to draw out another blueprint to be sure the weapons are workable or not.

After all, I can't let anyone stealing my future weapons if I can help, even if I'm alone in this snowy forest.

Letting out another tired sigh after shouting all my frustrate to the world and wasn't worried about anyone hearing me, or the Grimm either, as I place my back onto a tree while using [Mist Flame Glyph] to hide from plain view and making the area surrounding me in a sound suppressor, where all sound in the area, with me in it, won't go outside the field of area affected by my [Mist Flame Glyph].

It doesn't take much [Aura] and my natural [Aura Regeneration] is way faster than the [Mist Flame Glyph] draining me. So, I can keep the [Mist Flame Glyph] active 24/7 as long I don't use the other [Flames of the Sky] or [Aura Enhance]. Also, staying conscious as well, seeing how I haven't reached the point of using the [Flames of the Sky] even while I'm unconscious yet. No clue when I get to that point, but it will be great if I can develop it soon.

At least, I have already developed the point of being able to use my [Semblance] and the [Flames of the Sky] without having to concentrate the entire time while using them.

If I haven't, then any single distracted would lead to my downfall. I'm just glad I manage to get past that point by now or else my life would be at risk, even more than it already is.

All I see is snow and tree. In rare cases of a wild animal, that I could eat, but have no knowledge of cooking. Plus, not knowing what is edible and what is not part of the wild animal. Along with Grimm looking for any human or faunus to kill.

So yeah, it's going to be a long time before I could have the chance to eat meat.

Getting up from the ground, then pat my butt to get rid of the snow. [Aura Shield] or not, my clothes will continue to affect. As I haven't got to the part where I could improve my control over the [Aura Shield] to cover my clothes as well. Protecting them like myself, this way to prevent having all my clothes destroyed and end up going naked until I get new clothes.

* * *

A few months later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest)

As days went into weeks, then weeks into months. I have experienced the outdoor life without using the resource of the Schnee family.

In the hindsight; I should really have read about survival, including cooking. Because, if I have never learned the [Flames of the Sky]. I would be dead by now, so many times.

As throughout my entire time staying in this snow forest, while surviving on wild berries, that I had to test them myself and hope for the best, if not, I use [Sun Flame Glyph] with [Cloud Flame Glyph], along with [Sky Flame Glyph] to quickly get rid of the poison.

From eating so many poison berries. Which I relied on for the few months, seeing how I wasn't even ready to take on the wild animal just yet, without drawing in Grimm nearby.

But, I am more experienced in using [Sun Flame Glyph] and [Cloud Flame Glyph] to heal myself, along with [Mist Flame Glyph] to hide and sending unwanted attention away from me. During these few months living in this snow forest.

After a few months of having to rely on poison berries, where I consume too many for my liking. I still haven't figure out how to tell the difference between an edible and a poisonous one! Even with the help of the [Alpha Stigma]!

Another weakness to the [Alpha Stigma], that I have to the knowledge beforehand, or copy it from someone first while they explain things. A fragment of the explanation would fine as well, the [Alpha Stigma] will just fill in the missing part.

However, dealing with things I have no knowledge of and including the experience as well. I'm literally poisoning myself daily, just to feed myself.

Whoever said about how that as long you continue to eat any berries or anything, you're bound to learn to tell the difference.

Well, either my [Alpha Stigma] has another weakness that prevents me from learning things manually on my own without any knowledge backing me up. I would call them a liar.

Because throughout the entire time while I'm staying in this endless snow forest. I end up getting poison all the time, with only a few cases of close calls.

At the very least, I used [Cloud Flame Glyph] with [Mist Flame Glyph] to form a cup made out flames to make me drinkable water, by pouring snow into it as it boils the snow from the mixed flames. No clue if this helped, but just happy to have something to drink, even if it's hot water. Every time I use this method when I need water to drink.

Currently, I've decided today is the day I start training by hunting down Grimm. As there are countless of them in this snow forest. Better get used to hunting Grimm now than later, and by later, it has already been close to 6 months now since I started living in this snow forest.

I really wished I had some knowledge in tracking or something, to get me out of this snow forest. Because it looks like I have close to no sense of direction in unfamiliar places.

I should still consider myself lucky to survive up to now while continuing to poison myself. No clue if this would help my body develop an immunity to poison, but one can hope.

Though, I did hate how I had to shorten my training in the [Exploding Gale Fist], as my body was in pain until I remove all the poison from my body.

At least, I can continue my [Exploding Gale Fist]'s training, without having to worry about cutting it off. Like the time Father requested my presence while I was in the middle of my training, or that the maid requested for me because of Brise.

Just remember this, made me think how lucky I am, to be born in such a rich family. I had all the resources I can have, people do things for me when I didn't want to do. Like making food for me, watching over Brise, stupid of me to do, and washing my clothes.

Seriously, I haven't taken a bath in months, and the clothes I'm wearing doesn't have a pleasant smell at all. It would have lots of tears as well if it wasn't for my [Aura Shield] protecting it from getting damaged.

Good thing I increase my control over my [Aura Shield] a few days into my new life in the snow forest.

Sadly, all the pros come with cons. As the [Aura Shield] takes a bit more [Aura] to power it. If I want to include the clothes I'm wearing to be protected as well.

So, yeah, I can't use the [Mist Flame Glyph] endlessly. Like I did before. I really need to increase my [Aura Reserve], as my [Aura] natural regeneration would increase as well.

And sadly, I can't increase my [Aura Reserve] these months, with the way I'm very in danger still. From the wild animal, Grimm, and even the cold weather. After all, if I catch a cold, then I'm screwed big time. As I have no medicine on me or know how to make one, even if I do, I don't have the equipment to make them.

But!

I still have my [Semblance] and the [Flames of the Sky] to help me. Now, I just need to increase my mastery over the [Mist Flame Glyph] if I want to reach the level of [Real Illusion]. Still, have no idea when I reach that level.

Not even almost half a year in this snow forest was enough to get [Real Illusion], then again, it took me almost 2 years just to get the basic usage of the [Flames of the Sky] without having to focus on using them all the time, along with mixing them up as well.

Of course, I didn't just continue working on my [Exploding Gale Fist], which kind of useless at the moment in real-life combat with my 10 years old body.

But, I did continue to work on all the [Flames of the Sky].

Okay, that's a lie. I only worked on all, but the [Lightning Flame Glyph], [Storm Flame Glyph] and [Sky Flame Glyph]. While, the rest I have, kind of.

Using the [Sun Flame Glyph] and [Cloud Flame Glyph] mostly for healing when used together.

[Rain Flame Glyph] to control my emotion, which is kind of bad as it's more of a forced thing to do and I may end up getting too influenced by the effect of the [Rain Flame Glyph].

For the [Mist Flame Glyph] being the most usage out of the [Flames of the Sky], to hide, distract, and other stuff. Also, my go-to [Flames of the Sky] whenever I need to rest.

Out of the [Flames of the Sky]; the [Mist Flame Glyph] is the only one I can use while I'm not conscious. It took a couple of days without any sleep before I manage to do it.

Honestly, I should work on [Storm Flame Glyph] as well, for its highest offensive ability. But, I'm going to stick with the [Rain Flame Glyph] when I'm going to face the Grimm.

Unless I face a Grimm, that the [Rain Flame Glyph] isn't enough to kill them, then I will use the [Storm Flame Glyph]. I really need to think about how I train more, to bring out all the abilities of the [Flames of the Sky] to the limit.

After all, even if the [Rain Flame Glyph]'s ability is tranquility, which can use be used to weaken a target by robbing its strength and capacity of movement. Even if the [Rain Flame Glyph] is more similar to water than actual flame. They are still flame, like the rest of the [Flames of the Sky].

As not many of my ancestors know that by just using the [Rain Flame Glyph] still can burn the target by hardening the [Rain Flame Glyph] by increasing the [Aura] input, to bring out its destruction feature of flames.

This, of course, carries the special trait of the [Rain Flame Glyph], making it the perfect for people aiming for trapping a target and hurting them at the same time.

It just takes even more [Aura] than it should whenever used normally. Maybe even more if the attacking power isn't enough.

While searching for a Grimm, alone if possible, I made sure to find any fruits or berries, don't matter if they poison or edible. I need to fill my stomach with something.

I shiver a little, not because of the cold, but the moment I have to eat anything poison again, where my body would go numb with lots of pain and sometimes paralyze until I get rid of all the poison. Leaving me with barely anything for my body to function. It requires me to continue consuming until my body is full.

I rub my aching stomach, wonder when I will get to eat something delicious again. I never was that picky with food as long it's tasty and fill me up.

Now? I'm going to stuff myself whenever I have the chance and find a nearby library or someone to learn how to cook, along with how to tell what is edible and what's not, for cooking. And be very picky about what I'm eating. Rather not have to deal with eating poison to survive.

It's a miracle I'm alive right now and very happy to have the [Flames of the Sky] every single time I'm hungry for something to eat.

Pretty sure, this entire snow forest only has berries and fruits that are poison than anything edible and not poisonous.

So far, it has been hours since I last saw a Grimm, with the last time being a few Beowolves in a group of three yesterday while I was looking for food at night time.

Grabbing a nearby purplish berry and shove it in my mouth, while using a set of [Glyphs] to quickly remove the poison and start using [Cloud Flame Glyph] to increase the speed of removing the poison, which I just burn it away, causing me to grit my teeth in pain, from having to literally burn my inside. As my [Aura] trying its best to remove all the poison while burning it away, thanks to the influence of the [Cloud Flame Glyph].

Otherwise, my [Aura] will just try to push it out of my body somehow, and at a slow rate that would be too late for me and end up dead at worst.

Before I have to use [Sun Flame Glyph] to quickly heal it, along with my [Aura] as the base, with the [Sun Flame Glyph] to support the healing effect.

I grim at how my life came to be now, that I'm no longer living at the Schnee's Mansion. Even if I wanted to return, I have no clue where to go in the first place. And I'm still lost in this snow forest.

Life is very hard without anyone helping me out. Making me take, this as a hard lesson, to learn more subjects to improve my lifestyle. Not just on combat.

Because look at me now. Tired, hungry, in pain, and lost. Not knowing where I am and how long I will last.

As I continue doing my inner monologue in the hope to keep myself busy before ending up losing my mind and doing training to keep unwanted thoughts away while distracting myself with training and the pain from eating poison food does keep my mind occupied.

I shook my head, as I got a headache now, wondering if all those poisons finally affecting me even after removing all of them. No clue if there some hidden poison in me that hasn't been removed or not.

I continue to move forward, wanting to make myself stronger than ever. So, I can come back for Brise.

* * *

A few hours later*

I was covered in cold sweat when I realize this is a bad idea, hunting down Grimm without thinking about what kind of Grimm I may face upon finding.

I expected to find a group of Beowolves like last time, but I end up finding and Ursa instead. Such misfortune.

Ursa is like Beowolf, with black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing, but are much larger and stockier. And more bear-like than a wolf.

The only good thing out of this; is that the Grimm is an Ursa Minor, not an Ursa Major, where the latter is larger, better armored, and more powerful than the former by a lot.

I haven't even read much on Ursa besides the appearance and just a few stages of their growth phase.

I kept the [Mist Flame Glyph] up, hiding in plain view and stop any sound from traveling outside my small area under the effect of the [Mist Flame Glyph].

Sweat drops going down my forehead, as I watch the lone Ursa Minor walking around, searching for something or just walking around. I have no clue if this area is this Grimm's territory or not.

Not much knowledge of Grimm, besides their appearance and growth stages, other than that, I got nothing on them.

Cursing my past self for not read the entire series of books about the Grimm. After all, with my family known to be one of the greatest warriors. Then, they should have many tips and advice about Grimm.

As mankind faced against the Grimm since who knows how long. And I did the stupidest thing. Not continue to read about Grimm, when it's a big factor in life.

I'm very tempted to just escape now than face such a dangerous Grimm beyond my fighting ability, but stop myself before I do.

I promise myself to become stronger, to gain the strength to rescue my little sister. If I keep on running all the time, then I will never get the strength to fulfill my own promise to get Brise back.

I swallow my saliva, then start using the [Rain Flame Glyph], creating a blue [Glyph] above the Ursa, where the [Glyph] has shimmers of some kind of flowing through them, giving it an appearance similar to rippling water. The center of the [Rain Flame Glyph] is distinctively dark blue and the ever oscillating outer sections are of a lighter tone of blue, with the very edge of the [Rain Flame Glyph] that has the color of blue flame covering it.

With a single thought, I activate the [Rain Flame Glyph] before the Grimm can do anything, blasting it in water-like blue flames.

The Grimm tried to move, but I could see it moving a lot slower than it should. Quickly, not giving up this chance.

I increase the output of the [Rain Flame Glyph] draining my [Aura], to harden the blue flames, to look like actual flames than the appearance of water. And turning into a darker shade of blue as well.

Pushing the large Grimm into the ground.

I wasn't going to risk it by attacking the Grimm at close range, to finish it off. Instead, I create a [Storm Flame Glyph] above the [Rain Flame Glyph].

The [Storm Flame Glyph]'s appearance of the center is an ordinary red, an inner layer of the [Glyph] being very pale, a somewhat pink-like shade of red-white with the outer edges of the [Glyph] of deep crimson of flames.

Dismissing the [Rain Flame Glyph], then blast the Grimm with the [Storm Flame Glyph], causing the Grimm to finally let out a roar, but it was a soft growl than a loud roar.

Watching the Ursa Minor decaying and breaking down, until nothing remained, but the black smudge on the ground, where even the snow was melted away from the flames of the [Storm Flame Glyph].

Of course, the snow continues to fall and it will cover up that black smudge in time.

Finally releasing the breath I didn't notice I was holding, then fall on my butt. Wondering what would happen if I didn't have the [Flames of the Sky] to help me this entire time.

Sure, I could use the standard [Glyphs] of my [Semblance], but it doesn't do much without the help of [Dust].

One thing I learned about the [Glyph]. Is that, I can move faster, slower, even using the [Glyphs] as a platform. That's all I can do without the help of [Dust].

No wonder my ancestors at the time, deemed [Dust] as useless when they had access to [Flames of the Sky]. Because outside the standard, there isn't much you can do with [Glyphs].

Well, I can summon my past defeated foes with a [Summon Glyph], but I never got into that yet. Furthermore, Father didn't even bother to train himself and only have his [Aura] unlocked to protect himself from getting hurt, that's all.

So, no point in going to him for a lesson on how to create the [Summon Glyph].

I'm just glad I read about it with my [Alpha Stigma] to have the knowledge of how to use the [Summon Glyph]. Just that I don't have the experience to use it.

You can have all the knowledge in the universe, but you need to be able to use it, to make it worth anything. Otherwise, it's just knowledge that could be forgotten or passed on to another. In the hope of the others can make use of it, if not, then the former will happen.

Looking back where I killed the Ursa Minor and notice how the black smudge is still visible, but not for long. I would have to say, around an hour or so, maybe longer, before it's all covered up.

Closing my eyes, to check on my [Aura Reserve] and frown a little, that I used around 40% or more, to power the [Rain Flame Glyph] and [Storm Flame Glyph].

Shaking my head, I resumed my walk in a random direction, hoping I would find a way out of this snow forest, or find someone in this snow forest. Then, I can just follow them out of here. I'm already getting tired of having to eat poison things, to survive.

I know for sure, this isn't something to do in a really long-term, who knows what kind of infections or disease in the future after consuming countless poisons during these few months.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 10

Brise Schnee: 2


	3. Arc 1 - Chapter 3: It Will Have To Do

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 1 - Chapter 3: It Will Have To Do**

A day later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest)

Well, after my last fight, if it could be called as one, with the Ursa Minor. I decide to work on my [Storm Flame Glyph] more, but not much as the other [Flames of the Sky].

I rather not burn the entire forest down, no matter how I wish I wanted to.

So, I just continue to use [Storm Flame Glyph] as a flamethrower until I get to the point of being able to manipulate its shape like I can with [Cloud Flame Glyph] and [Mist Flame Glyph].

The [Mist Flame Glyph] is easily the best to manipulate compared to the rest of the [Flames of the Sky].

Then, shook my head, when I realize I'm getting ahead of myself.

Instead of training in the [Storm Flame Glyph], which is the second-highest cost rate of [Aura]. With [Sky Flame Glyph] being the highest cost rate of [Aura]. I should work on something that used [Aura] less, allowing me to fight in endurance battles in the future.

Thinking about it for a while, I pick [Lightning Flame Glyph]. As it's the next best to manipulate its shape, tie with [Cloud Flame Glyph]. As [Mist Flame Glyph] is the number one in easiest to control out of the [Flames of the Sky].

So I started trying to manipulate the [Lightning Flame Glyph] to get myself better control over it. By trying to form different shapes, starting off with the basic, where I create a sphere, a cube, then a cone, and so on. Until I reach the point of switching in between shapes and in perfect forms in seconds.

Maybe a single second per switch, to push myself to get that control over the [Lightning Flame Glyph].

* * *

7 months later*

Slowly, days into weeks, weeks into months. Until an entire year passed by. Making me 11 years old now.

I have already improved my mastery in the following of [Mist Flame Glyph], [Sun Flame Glyph], [Cloud Flame Glyph], [Rain Flame Glyph], and finally [Lightning Flame Glyph].

I would have to say, that I'm considered at the same level as the average of my past ancestors using these [Flames of the Sky]. Maybe not, and that's just my ego talking. Nonetheless, I have improved myself since then.

I tried not to neglect the [Storm Flame Glyph] and [Sky Flame Glyph], but it's a lot harder than the others.

With [Sky Flame Glyph] being the hardest to control. Talk about irony, when the [Sky Flame Glyph]'s special trait being harmony. Which represents a state without contradiction nor flaws in which the balance of the whole is maintained.

It wasn't that hard to figure out what's the problem of being unable to control the [Sky Flame Glyph] at the same level as the other [Flame Glyphs].

After all, having the [Alpha Stigma] isn't really suited with the [Sky Flame Glyph] and more of a balance breaker instead.

A good example is that using the [Alpha Stigma] gives me access to the [Sky Flame Glyph] to some degree.

Compared to my countless ancestors trying to gain access to the [Sky Flame Glyph], Fon Schnee is being the only one named that create and can only use it.

See? Balance breaker with [Alpha Stigma].

So, it's kind of a forced harmony whenever I use the [Sky Flame Glyph]. Where it requires me using lots of [Aura] just to use it, as a counterbalance in order for me to even use it.

Anyway, I manage to use the [Lightning Flame Glyph] in many ways for offensive and defensive, mainly offensive than defensive.

With defensive, I just use the [Lightning Flame Glyph] as literally shield, including the normal [Glyph], which is used as a platform and a shield. To increase the normal [Glyph]'s defensive ability.

Of course, the defensive way, include a countermeasure, where it would release electrical currents and green flames, with the latter requires me increasing the [Aura] input rate. Giving my [Lightning Flame Glyph] the ability to shock anything that touches it.

Otherwise, it just stops the attack or target from touching me. Sadly, I learned the hard way that it isn't an unbeatable shield. As it took a couple of hits from an Ursa, that entering the growth stage of becoming an Ursa Major.

Pretty stupid of me for relying on the [Lightning Flame Glyph: Shield Form] against a heavy hitter. Really make me want to slap myself for getting cocky again.

This is why I took a step back, then include the [Rain Flame Glyph] together with the [Lightning Flame Glyph: Shield Form], to add in the tranquil effect, to rob the target's strength. Lessening the strength behind the attacks from damaging the [Lightning Flame Glyph] further.

I may have gone a little overboard in working on the offensive for the [Lightning Flame Glyph].

Because of the side-effect of developing the [Lightning Flame Glyph] towards offensive and as a support as well.

I managed to create a way to train myself to endure large amounts of electricity and this will help me later on. So, by 7 months, with the help of the [Sun Flame Glyph] and the [Cloud Flame Glyph], while shocking myself as a side-effect of developing the offensive for the [Lighting Flame Glyph].

As a result, I'm able to withstand high-voltage electrical currents while retaining my full mental and physical functions, although it doesn't really get rid of the pain.

On the bright side, I develop pain tolerance as well. Lucky me...

I created the [Lightning Flame Glyph: Lightning Incarnation], with two techniques, I tried my best to develop into working condition or something that won't backfire on me every single time I use it.

I have the first ability: [Lightning Incarnation: Speed of Lightning], making me go very fast, moving my body according to my own will. Also, can be used to travel really long distance at incredibly high speed.

The second ability: [Lightning Incarnation: Spear of Lightning], creating a spear made out of lightning instead of green flame. After figuring out how to make the [Lightning Flame Glyph] converted into more of lightning than flame.

And by how, I use the [Lightning Flame Glyph]'s solidification special trait to harden the lightning to have a physical form for a limited time.

But, yeah, I created the [Spear of Lightning], that literally shoot spear shape lightning bolt from afar, even could use it as a melee weapon. After resizing it first, but I have no experience or knowledge in spear mastery.

So until then, the [Lightning Incarnation: Spear of Lightning] mainly used for mid-long distance attacks.

Too bad I can't use the [Alpha Stigma] to teach myself how to use a spear, but I guess this one of the weaknesses of the [Alpha Stigma].

If it was possible; I would try to give myself the knowledge on how to use all kinds of weapons by just wielding them, but it's just a dream only. Nonetheless, I just need to search for people that have experience and knowledge of it, mostly the former than the latter.

As the [Alpha Stigma] will take care of the knowledge part. As long I read/watch it, then I will learn how to do it on my own.

Of course, everything has a downside, with the downside of developing the [Lightning Incarnation], leaving me almost defenseless towards all enemies nearby.

And making me miss breakfast, lunch, and dinner more than once, causing me to have to double the amount of poison I have to fill myself up. Due to not being able to move until my body return back to normal under the effects of the [Flames of the Sky].

Also, causing to me to miss the [Exploding Gale Fist]'s training as well.

However, another bright side to this, thanks to [Lightning Incarnation: Speed of Lightning]. I gain temporary access to using the [Exploding Gale Fist] to react at microseconds as long the [Speed of Lightning] is active.

Then, another downside, as this isn't something good to do. I need to continue working on my body training for me to do the same without having to use [Lightning Flame Glyph] to help.

Seeing how [Exploding Gale Fist] could be used without it, including not using [Aura Enhance], which is why it's known for being so invincible in Fon Schnee's time. Because he uses a pure physical ability of the [Exploding Gale Fist] to fight.

Leading to Fon being able to fight multiple opponents at once, even those that have their [Aura] unlocked. As he can outlast them and outspeed them as well. Even when the opponents use [Aura Enhance]. Only in time, will they lose the help of [Aura Enhance]; leading them to their downfall. And this only applies to those that specialize in speed.

Therefore, I'm really looking forward to doing the same as Fon Schnee, with the [Exploding Gale Fist], then adding the [Lightning Incarnation: Speed of Lightning]. I can't imagine how fast I would be by then.

I just wish that I didn't have to go through all the pain during this entire 7 months. Because I feel like I could die at any moment and it's just a good thing I placed multiple [Flames of the Sky] on standby, because I know for a fact, that I'm close to death too many to count.

Anyway, I have been killing lots of Grimm with the [Lightning Flame Glyph: Lightning Incarnation: Spear of Lightning], man, that's a mouth full, from a distance to get some experience in aiming. And boy did I miss many times, causing me to have to run away.

Due to the fact that I had to put all my focus on using the [Spear of Lightning], forcing me to stop using the [Mist Flame Glyph] temporary.

In a way, it's a one-shot kill, and if miss, better run away. And I did exactly that for the first couple of weeks until my aiming skill with the [Spear of Lightning] can hit a moving target with 100% accuracy in 30 meters range. And that if I have my [Alpha Stigma] active. Without it, I'm cut by half, with 15 meters range and 50% accuracy, only reaching 100% when it's under 10 meters range.

Sadly, the [Spear of Lightning] can't be used rapidly, as I haven't gained enough control and fast enough to do so. But, at least, I can form a [Spear of Lightning] and shoot it all in 3 seconds.

1 second to form the [Spear of Lightning]. 1 second to aim. 1 second to fire it. A total of 3 seconds to shoot down the target.

This is technically a big weakness if I'm facing against enemies specialize in pure speed. Then, I may have to find a different method to attack. As enemies can get to me before I could even hit them with a [Spear of Lightning].

As they can intercept me before the last second, causing me to misfire due to not having the chance to readjust the [Lightning Flame Glyph] to aim at the target.

In fact, I won't even be able to do the 2nd step due to not being able to aim properly. Let alone doing the final step of shooting it.

I still don't have the courage, to face any Grimm with [Exploding Gale Fist]. Not even if I could use it under the effect of the [Speed of Lightning].

So during my entire journey to in this endless snow forest, with no insight of getting out and find a nearby town.

It's no wonder my Father would usually use those Airships whenever he needs to leave somewhere. Because with how big this snow forest is. I don't blame him, I really wished I had an Airship to use. After learning how to drive one.

Again, I continue to dream of many things I want to do after dealing with living in this snow forest for a year now.

I blink, when I stumble on a group of Beowolves rushing in a direction for some reasons nearby, causing me to abandon the current path and follow them while using a double layer [Mist Flame Glyphs], one for the default of hiding me from plain view and making me soundless, and the second would erase the snow footprints I created as I continue to move.

Learned another lesson, that anything could learn as well. Meaning that a Grimm or wild animal could follow the fresh footprints I made in the past and those are the experienced Grimm. That has long learned how to track their prey.

So yeah, double-layer [Mist Flame Glyphs] whenever I'm on the move, then switch to a single layer [Glyph] when I need to rest, for my [Aura] to return back a good amount before moving again.

Quickly, I follow the pack of Beowolves, and I don't even need [Aura Enhance] to keep up with the amount of training I continue to do over the 7 months to reach the level of using the [Exploding Gale Fist] without any help.

In a matter of minutes; I finally find out what these Grimm are heading to. And found out that, these Grimm are aiming for a family of three. Two are adults, with the third one is a toddler, around Brise's age.

All of them are blonde; where there's a single male, which is the Father of the family. And the other two are female, with one being the Mother and the third being the baby girl.

Well, I'm guessing on the baby's gender with the blanket being wrapped around her is the color pink.

Right now, they're surrounded and the Father of the family is wielding a weapon that looks like a double-edged sword, who is protecting his family from the Grimm.

I counted around 12 Beowolve, making it a 12 vs 1, not counting the Mother and the baby. But, I wouldn't count the Mother out just yet.

Who knows, maybe the Mother have her [Aura] unlocked and already discovered her [Semblance] or something. No clue if either the Father or Mother born in a family, that passes down the same [Semblance] to the next generation. Like the Schnee family.

This is the first time seeing people since I stayed in this snow forest if I can just follow them. I'm bound to find an exit of this snow forest in time. But, I need them to be alive to do so.

Of course, I wasn't planning to go out of my way to rescue them. As there are many reasons.

One: I don't know them and have no reason to help them, besides maybe helping each other out against the Grimm. Mankind's number 1 enemy. Which many people tend to forget about from what I've read briefly in those history books back in the Schnee's main library.

Two: Who to say after I help them out. They won't turn on me? A really good lesson I learned before I made my escape last year.

Three: The Father of the family look like he got this handle and just worry about his family getting hurt under his protection.

And not even after a couple of minutes; I was right about how the Father of this family got this covered. As he killed all the Grimm single-handed while having to protect someone at the same time.

Carefully, I continue to follow the family while hiding under the effect of the double-layer [Mist Flame Glyph]. You can never be too careful.

This may be the day I finally get out of this forsaken snow forest. I'm already getting sick of drinking snow water and eating poisonous food. Really, I almost got sick, countless times if it wasn't for my quick thinking and react to heal myself.

* * *

A few hours later*

Well, I was wrong. It's already nightfall and the family of three already stop to set up a campsite, where I watched the Mother, she does have her [Aura] unlocked and discovered her [Semblance], create this weird barrier made out of [Aura] that cause all attention to slide off anything inside the barrier.

Luckily, I got the [Alpha Stigma] active at the time or I would be under the effect of that [Semblance].

I'm a little surprised that someone's [Semblance] could do the same as my [Mist Flame Glyph], but with more restrictions than mine. Where I can get rid of mine while the others can't unlike they use an external method to remove it temporarily.

Unlike me, the Mother is required to stay awake for some time before the barrier stays active on its own and only require a supply of [Aura] to keep it up, and the barrier isn't mobile. Furthermore, she can't change the size of the barrier after setting it down and she needs a few seconds to reset it back up after destroying the current one, to do so.

Making the Mother unable to create multiple barriers of her [Semblance]. Placing lots of limitations, unlike mine.

Well, there wasn't anything I need to copy of this [Semblance]. Again, this cursed eyes of mine are beyond broken. Since I can copy other people's [Semblance] as long as I can replicate the effects in some way with my own [Semblance] or [Aura]. Otherwise, I just know about it and can't use it.

Sure, I can copy the Mother's [Semblance], but it won't do me much. As my [Mist Flame Glyph] can do better.

So for the rest of the night; I watch over the family of three until they're all asleep before using my [Mist Flame Glyph] to create a web underneath the snow in the area.

[Mist Flame Glyph: Ground Scanner].

This is one of the many techniques I created for the [Mist Flame Glyph].

This way, I will detect all movement and will know anything enter my range. Making it a great to alert me when anything that's coming near where I sleep.

Unlike the other [Flames of the Sky]. The [Mist Flame Glyph] is the only one that could turn into invisible while the others will be visible unless I cover them with the [Mist Flame Glyph] by overlaying the [Glyphs].

There are only a few weaknesses to the [Ground Scanner]; one of them happens to only detect what's going on the ground and anything else that doesn't touch the ground will be undetected. Another is that the range is limited to how much [Aura] I put into the [Ground Scanner].

I still haven't figure out how to create a subtype or better version of the [Ground Scanner], to expand the range for long-distance detection instead of only detecting in a small circular area, with me in the center. Along with not being able to detect what's going on the air.

But, this is good enough for me to keep an eye on the family, and I'm not even that far away from the family and the only thing I have to worry is that I would have low [Aura] in the morning, after having to keep my [Mist Flame Glyphs] active for the entire night.

It's a good thing I have enough control to control two [Flame Glyphs] at once.

Or else, I have to stay all night long to watch over the family and making sure I don't miss them leaving.

Once I place down the [Ground Scanner], with the family within my range. I get in a comfortable position before closing my eyes to sleep.

* * *

A week later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest: Unknown Village)

Well, I got my wish and at the same time not.

Reason?

I found a town, more of a village than a town. But, I found people nonetheless. After an entire year by myself. It's been kind of lonely if I didn't have Grimm and wild animal aiming to devour me, mostly the former than the latter.

Sadly, everyone that lives in this village doesn't seem to possess any transportations to travel from a long distance.

Really was hoping to get out of this snowy forest.

Nonetheless, they have food! Nonpoisonous food!

After a long time of eating poisonous things to fill myself up, I can't wait to eat something, but I wasn't stupid to steal from any of these villagers just yet. After all, they have numbers on their side, even if I could take them all on, and may have a Huntsman among them. To guard this village, but I highly doubt it.

Until I found out that they do have a Huntsman among them after watching them under the [Mist Flame Glyph].

I learned, that the family of blonde I followed to here after a few days of following them. Leading me to this unknown village, which is filled with many humans and faunus, but with more of the former than the latter.

Also, the family I followed here are just a few that are retired Huntsmen and Huntresses, coming to this village to live for the rest of their lives.

Found out the blonde family is the Goodwitch family.

I'm guessing the Father took his wife's last name until I overheard at some point, that the Father and Mother are actually brother and sister. Talk about awkward.

The baby girl, someone confirms it for me, is actually the daughter of their elder brother, who died in some mission, leaving behind his daughter.

No clue who's the Mother of the baby, but I would have to guess they either died or left them.

With the lack of hatred, I think I could tell, from the way they mention a few words about the baby's Mother. I would say she died. Maybe.

Anyway, I continue to follow the Goodwitch family, as they are part of the group that defends this village from the Grimm. And just came here like me, but they know these village people beforehand.

Over the days of learning about the people in this village. I learned many things and finally got something to eat after making sure no one looking, and won't notice it's missing among the other food.

One: There is a total of 4 Huntsmen/Huntresses, with the brother and sister, I followed, making up the half, with the other being one being an old man almost ready to retire completely and one being his son, who is a little cocky for some reasons.

Two: There is hope for me to leave this snow forest, as the Goodwitch siblings explained how reinforcement will arrive here sometime in the future. They never said what time and no one asked them, weird.

Three: Out of all the people in this village. The baby Goodwitch, found out the baby's name is Glynda, actually could see me or feel my presence. Don't know how, but maybe it some inborn ability baby Glynda possesses.

If I can be born with the [Alpha Stigma], then it isn't so far fetched about someone else having an inborn ability that doesn't require [Aura] at all. So, learning a baby, out of the other babies in this village, Glynda could sense me somehow isn't that unusual for me.

This forced me to have to keep a good distance, because the Goodwitch siblings seem to notice the way Glynda continues to stare in my direction for some time lately. Forcing me to create a distance while ear-dropping onto everyone's conversations.

Which made me miss on a few words, even entire conversations due to not being able to hear them clearly enough.

On the bright side, I found a place with non-poisonous things to eat. Even if I'm stealing from others.

I think I'll pay them back by making sure to kill the Grimm nearby. While waiting at the time, where an Airship arrives here.

I could leave behind the Liens I have taken a year back, but that's no longer an option after I drop them into the snow by accident at some point and never found them again after realizing I lost them somewhere.

So, paying these people back by protecting them and in return, I get food, even if they don't know it yet, and practice targets.

No clue why the Goodwitch siblings didn't take an Airship to come to this village, but I will count it as my blessing, because without them, I wouldn't have found this place.

Nonetheless, paying the people for providing me with food, really need to learn how to cook instead of eating raw things, and continue my training while taking on the Grimm.

I just have to be careful in case the Huntsmen notice me. No way am I taking any chance of them learning about me.

They could have worked with my Father at some point and would notify my Father or anyone in the Schnee family about my current location.

This would in return, causing those assassins and anyone else to come here to kill me before I return back to the Schnee family. I just know it for sure.

And this time, I realize how naive I am. It wasn't because the people behind those assassins continue to see those weak assassins. It's because those assassins are either too tired from bypassing all the security in the Schnee's Mansion or they send weak ones because it brings less attention or something.

I'm leaning towards them wanting less attention, even if sending assassin is something a great deal to pay attention to.

I had enough time to think about this and this what I came up so far, no clue if I'm right or not. Nonetheless, I got this feeling if I'm found before I'm ready. I would be tracked down by assassins that's more powerful than the one I have faced.

Even though I really want to leave this village and the snowy forest, if I can a map somewhere around this place I guess I could, but I would lose my advantage of being low-key in this place, making it a lot harder for those people trying to hunt me down.

Plus, I honestly don't know if I could hitchhike in the Airship without anyone noticing me, even with the help of the [Mist Flame Glyph] without getting myself discovered when I'm stealing something to eat.

Therefore, until something unexpected that would force me to leave this village or until I deem myself ready. I'm going to stick around for who knows how long. Maybe days, weeks, months, even years if I have to.

As long I gain the strength to beat all odds, to get Brise back and leave the Schnee family and live somewhere else.

So from this day forward; I shall do my best to train myself to be unbeatable, I mean protect this village with my life!

...

I really need to find someone to talk with before I go crazy while being alone too long.

* * *

Current Age:

Merline Schnee: 11

Brise Schnee: 3

Glynda Goodwitch: 3?


	4. Arc 2 - Chapter 1: I'm Coming For You

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 1: I'm Coming For You**

4 years later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Unknown Snow Forest: Hope Village: Borderline)

Looking back on these 4 years staying in this village, and finally found the name of this village after the first month staying here, hidden of course, where they decided to call this village, Hope. Like they're hoping to make this village into a town.

* * *

Flashback*

 **1st month: 3 years and 11 months ago**

For the entire first month while hiding from the villagers, including those Huntsmen and Huntresses. I have been enjoying myself of 'sampling' the foods around the village to make sure none of them are poisonous, just in case of course.

Afterward, I resumed my training solely onto [Flames of the Sky] and only doing the training methods to use the [Exploding Gale Fist].

Since people can easily see whenever Grimm comes here to attack, so to help out, I continue to use the [Flames of the Sky] only.

And I sighed in relief when no one here is familiar with the [Flames of the Sky], making it just easier for me to use.

But, using any of the standard [Glyphs] will likely blow my cover. So, leaving me with the [Flames of the Sky].

* * *

 **6th month: 3 years and 6 months ago**

I develop to the point of doing triple overlays with the [Flames of the Sky], for the standard [Glyphs]. It has reached six overlays, doubling the amount of the former.

Furthermore, I managed to get a glimpse of how to use the [Real Illusion], but still far from it.

Nonetheless, out of the [Flames of the Sky]; only the [Storm Flame Glyph] and [Sky Flame Glyph] are the only that I haven't got to the point of using them while unconscious. And freely manipulate their forms with just a thought.

On the other note; I may have neglected another aspect of my [Semblance]. Instead of quality, where I overlay multiple [Glyphs] together. I remember how I can create multiple [Glyphs] at once.

This is another strength I need to work on against multiple enemies at once.

So with the training methods of the [Exploding Gale Fist]; I continue to work on my [Flames of the Sky] and standard [Glyphs] in quality and quantity until I find myself satisfied at the level I obtain.

* * *

 **2nd year: 2 years ago**

During this year; I have successfully mastered the [Flames of the Sky] after accidentally trying to use it together with my [Alpha Stigma]. And by that, I mean creating the [Flames of the Sky] through the [Alpha Stigma], which I discovered giving me full mastery over the [Flames of the Sky] if I use them through the [Alpha Stigma].

However, there is a downside. Where even if the [Alpha Stigma] doesn't require any energy to keep it active. But, upon using it with my [Semblance], I started using some of my [Aura].

Yeah, that's the only downside in my opinion.

Nevertheless, there more benefits; like it cut the cost of using [Aura] in half when I use my [Semblance] with the [Alpha Stigma]. This also applies to how many overlays [Glyphs] and multiple [Glyphs] at once. Along with an instantaneous creation of [Glyphs], for single or multiple at once.

Sadly, without the [Alpha Stigma] active; I found out I didn't have full mastery over the [Flames of the Sky] and back before I was using the [Alpha Stigma].

After thinking about it for a while; I started using the [Alpha Stigma] to improve myself by comparing my control with and without it.

Until I reach the point it doesn't matter if I use my [Semblance] with the [Alpha Stigma] and only need that -50% usage cost of [Aura] instead.

So, this accident will be considered as my last resort, in case I'm in a situation that I need to get out quick.

* * *

 **3rd year: 1 year ago**

During this year, I was finally found by someone.

Good news: Only a single person found me.

Bad news: It was baby Glynda who found me and she is 6 years old at the time.

I got Glynda's age right after asking her when I had the chance.

Luckily, Glynda is smart for her age, kind of, and I manage to trick her to promise to never tell anyone about my presence without my permission.

This costed me of having to teach Glynda many things she wanted to learn, that her Uncle and Aunt wouldn't teach her. Like how to hunt, finally got the knowledge of this by the village's hunter, not Huntsman, but a hunter for the wild animal and not the Grimm. A big difference between the two.

Another is how to tell what is poison and what not. Thanks, Lady Luck, I finally got the knowledge a few months ago! No more having to deal with eating every single poisonous thing to survive in the wildness.

Anyway, I taught her how to hunt a wild animal, along with skinning them, and how to tell what's edible to eat, along with anything that could be used to cook something in this forest.

Yeah, I didn't work on hunting that much at the time, but more busy learning from the knowledge I got on telling apart what's poisonous and what's not. Happiest days of my life during those months of looking around the forest for edible things to eat.

Of course, I made sure to place some sort of anchor to return back to the village or end up lost again.

Which was easy by using both [Mist Flame Glyph] and [Cloud Flame Glyph] together, to place an invisible [Glyphs] onto one of the huts in the Hope Village, for me to follow back to the village.

I don't even need to see in the dark when I can just create a [Glyph] to light up a little in the dark, for me to see. So yeah, no more problem of getting lost.

I call this the [Save Point Marker]. Where I only need two overlays of [Mist/Cloud Flame Glyphs] to work. One acts as an anchor and the others act as a compass, with an arrow made out of flames to point me the direction of where to go.

Yeah, it isn't the best, since it doesn't tell me how far I need to go and how long I need to reach the marked [Glyph]. But, on the bright side, it will only drain my [Aura] when I need to use it. And when not in use, it will stay where it is and only drain a small amount of my [Aura] to keep it active or just use [Dust].

Any would do, but I need to reapply it after some time. To keep the [Save Point Marker] from disappearing. So, I can just have someone resupplying the [Dust] to keep the [Save Point Marker] from disappearing. Otherwise, the [Glyphs] will continue to drain my [Aura] no matter where I am. Making this a double-edged [Glyph].

Either way, thanks to this new [Glyph] of mine. I can go further away to train, this includes starting my training in using the [Exploding Gale Fist] against the Grimm.

Sadly, I still lack the raw power of dealing massive damage to the Grimm. So, I had to use the [Cloud Flame Glyph] as support, multiplying the raw strength behind my blows.

Well, I got the result I wanted, but this would put me into short-term battles if I want to do this way.

Therefore, I restarted increasing my [Aura Reserve] once more as many times I can while I'm not doing anything else. Kind of forgot about this for a while, causing me to lose all those times when I could have expanded my [Aura Reserve] beyond what anyone could possess.

* * *

 **3rd year and 6th month: 6 months ago**

It took me half a year, to finally reach the stage of the [Exploding Gale Fist], that I could react and move in a few seconds, faster if I use [Aura Enhance] or [Speed of Lightning].

Also, Glynda started looking up to me as an older brother figure. I wasn't thinking about it at the time, but it may have to do with the factor that Glynda saw me kill off all the dangerous Grimm that was about to head to the Hope Village.

I was just relief that Glynda didn't try to get too close or the Grimm may attack her, forcing me to have to protect her while fighting the Grimm at the same time.

Or, I think Glynda saw me healing the villagers with my [Sun Flame Glyph] without anyone noticing the small yellow [Glyph] attached to the back of their necks. But, I got the feeling Glynda doesn't know how I healed everyone, but just know I was the one doing it.

Anyway, thanks to me, the villagers started asking too many questions about who was starting to heal everyone and wanted someone to do it again.

This kind of made me realize that even if I wanted to be nice, others will try to take advantage of me. Seeing how I had to heal someone 15th times already, and this happens in a single week.

My next lesson to Glynda this year was how many people will often try to take advantage of you to the point, you've burned out or no longer useful. Then, those people will discard you like yesterday's trash.

I think Glynda's Uncle and Aunt don't know much about how to raise children. Because I have seen them drop Glynda off to an elderly villager more than once to watch over Glynda.

And I pretty much help Glynda learn things that should have been taught to her the moment she could understand other people's words.

Like, now thinking about, it's no wonder Glynda would always search for me to ask me so many questions that should have been answered by an adult.

Remembering this, made me realize how happy to have Mother in my life and caused me to be depressed for an entire day just from remembering how my Mother is dead, along with Brise being forced to do things against her will by our Father. If she is alive that is.

* * *

Flashback end*

"Merlin! Merlin! Merlin! Where are you?!" I heard Glynda's calling out to me as I just finished reminiscing; well, I didn't enjoy all the past events. Some were annoying in my honest opinion.

Letting out a tired sigh, then get off the snowy ground as I pact my butt, to get the snow off my pants.

Using a bit of [Aura] to create a [Mist Flame Glyph] and a violet compass appears, with the arrow pointing to my right.

Walking in that direction and in a few seconds; a 7 years old Glynda is rushing towards me with a frown on her face. Showing that she is mad or frustrated with something.

"Something you need Glynda?" I ask Glynda, as she breathes heavily as she tries to catch her breath.

Once more, I'm surprised how easily Glynda could find me just by my presence alone. In fact, Glynda's inborn ability applies to everyone she deemed important. So in a way, Glynda can find anyone that's important to her no matter, all it takes is time and resources, mostly time than anything.

"Are you really going to leave?" Glynda asks me, with a sadness in her voice, wanting this to be just a big joke.

"Yeah, I have to. Remember how I talk about my little sister?" I ask Glynda, who pouts at me, for reminding her that I have an actual blood relative little sister waiting for me.

And me leaving for Brise, made Glynda look at me like I'm abandoning her for my real little sister while she is just my little sister in name only.

"How can I not?" Glynda looks at me with teary eyes now, ready to cry at any moment. "Can't you stay here a bit longer? I'm sure your little sister is fine. It has already been years now, can't you wait a little longer? Please?"

"Glynda." I kneel down to Glynda's height and place my forehead onto Glynda, causing her face to blush a little at the close contact.

"Remember how I told you how much my life has been before I escape?" I ask Glynda, as she nods her head at me. I've already told Glynda about my past since she can actually keep a secret compared to the people in the Hope Village.

No clue why almost everyone here wasn't that smart. Of course, they have common sense and all that, but the smarts weren't just there. And it only Glynda and a selected few are smart; well, a type of smart. Don't know which. But, almost everyone in the Hope Village can't keep a secret at all.

Which was proven by Glynda when I asked her to do a few experiments to see what the kind of people these villagers are.

Among the many good things about them. Is the lack of racism and everyone working together like one big family.

But, there are some things that just make my head hurt. Like trying to stop kids from training. I mean, really, there Grimm out here and this Hope Village is literally in the middle of the snow forest with almost zero contacts outside of it.

In fact, the Airships come here once a month. So, if the village was attacked by Grimm or Bandits, there were none, I checked, and it would take an entire day from the outside of the snow forest to arrive. By then, it would be too late.

"So, you should know that I need to go. Brise needs me." I remind Glynda that unlike her, who has a loving family, no matter how stupid they are sometimes, they are her family who actually loves her, unlike my own Father.

"Okay... Do you promise to come to visit?" Glynda knew there was no stopping her older brother from leaving her behind. She vows herself to train all she was taught by her brother and find him herself if he doesn't come visit her soon and will give her a piece of her mind.

"I promise, if not, then come to find me and hit me for not coming to visit at all." I raise my right pinky, where Glynda happily wraps her own little pinky, where we make a pinky promise.

"Now, you should go back. It's time for me to leave." I give one last hug, as I ignore the way Glynda's little body is shaking and the way she trying her best not to cry, but failing to.

Glynda didn't want her older brother to see her like this and quickly said her farewell, then quickly rush back to the Hope Village. Hoping her brother didn't see her crying.

I feel like I could have done more for Glynda, but Brise waited long enough.

However, with my current strength. I have no idea if I am able to rescue Brise by myself.

I shook my head, stopping myself from thinking about the bad side of things.

I'm going to, even if it meant risking my life.

Looking to the north, where Glynda is rushing to the Hope Village.

It's a good thing the Village Elder/Chief had a map of this snow forest, including where the next villages/towns are and the Schnee's Mansion.

I've already left the Hope Village before, to experience what the other places are like. Not much different, but still different in some ways.

And I have already memorized the map and been to many places on it. Not all, but I would say I have experienced the land of the snow forest more than what kids at my age could have imagined.

Activating the [Speed of Lightning], covering my entire body with blue lightning and blue flames. Where it should be green, but now it's blue, and it's thanks to my [Aura] being sole of the color blue and a hint of white, that influence the [Flames of the Sky], causing the colors to change and match my [Aura].

That's pretty much it, but I wasn't really bothered by it. In fact, this kind of help me as I could use different [Flames of the Sky] without giving the enemies the chance to figure out which one I used.

Taking my first step, then like a ghost, I disappear from the area as I start running at the maximum speed that I could handle without ending up smashing through multiple trees for going too fast beyond my control.

* * *

20 minutes later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion: Outside)

It literally took me less than 20 minutes to return home, but sadly, this was never home to me and more of a prison for me.

Looking at the huge mansion, that's more of a castle after looking it again with my own eyes. After all these years.

No need for a light show, so deactivating the [Speed of Lightning] and switch over for a [Mist Flame Glyph], to hide in plain sight and from any hidden security cameras.

After using the newly improved [Ground Scanner], where I can literally scan an entire building and include anything that touches the floors, the walls, and even the ceiling. This includes anything hidden.

Of course, this would have drained my [Aura Reserve] a hundred times if I still had the same [Aura Reserve] 4 years ago. But now, it only takes 20% of my [Aura Reserve], which is alright as my [Aura Regeneration] should be counted as a [Semblance] itself, with the speed of my [Aura] recovering so fast.

So yeah, 20% is acceptable for a single-use to get a big result in exchange.

Once I got the mental outline of the entire mansion, this includes how many people in the mansion. Of course, I didn't keep [Ground Scanner] active as it takes lots of [Aura] in a matter of seconds when using on a large scale than the normal small range.

* * *

30 minutes later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion)

It took some time, but I went to the hidden passage, that looks like it was built for people to come in and out secretly without letting anyone know.

I have no clue if Father was the one that builds this in while I was gone, or he already built it long ago or an older generation did.

Quietly, but quickly, I bypass all the securities and anything need a password or something to unlock a door/gate.

I just use [Mist Flame Glyph: Real Illusion: Temporary Door], which literally create a door over the existing one temporarily, for me to bypass all the restrictions and go through the door/gate.

It's a good thing I managed to learn how to do [Real Illusion] last year, and just getting the hang of it this year. Which is why I created many 'temporary' things to replace what already exists.

I literally created a technique meant for bypassing many restrictions, but only if I have enough [Aura] and knowledge to do so.

So far, I can't seem to find Brise anywhere and started sweating a little. Since I remember from the [Ground Scanner] detected a few children inside the mansion, which was weird; nonetheless, I just took this as the workers here bring in their children for the workday or a special gathering of important people.

I don't think it's the latter or the former either, because, upon checking, I found out horrified that the Schnee family are experimenting on children.

Some of them are Brise and Glynda's age, some are younger and a few years older. Like around 10, but still, they are kids.

I frown a little and activate the [Alpha Stigma] to see if there anything I can't see with the normal eyes. And much to my confusion, nothing out of the ordinary.

Quickly, I place an entire [Mist Flame Glyph] over the room, then use one of the computers to find out what are the kids here doing here for, and what kind of experiments they doing to these kids and wanted to know if they are kidnapped too.

Because after checking, there are more faunus than humans kids here.

* * *

15 minutes later*

I stare in disbelief that my own Father is the one created this project, where he is trying to find out if there a way to give others' the [Alpha Stigma]; however, no one knows the name of the [Alpha Stigma], as I never gave it, not even to my own Father.

Instead, they place the name for the [Alpha Stigma] as the [Eyes of Knowledge], where they learned about my cursed eyes up to now on how I perform during my years of helping Father.

In fact, I've just read about how all those assassins sent after my life, not Birse, but mine, all this time, to get my body and hope that by studying my corpse would allow others to find out how I gained the [Alpha Stigma].

And another section even mentions if one could gain the [Alpha Stigma] by taking my eyes and implant them to another.

I mental curse at my Father, no, he's no longer a Father of mine and just a sperm donor!

Because I finished reading near the end, where Father actually wasn't a Schnee at all, but an outsider who married my Mother, who is the true Schnee. But, was born with different color hair.

Making me think that Mother was the outsider, but it was that bastard, who just looks like a Schnee.

I was close to the point of just destroying everything here, to throw this entire project that they won't be able to recover any valuable data.

I close down the files, then search for anything else, and found out they somehow gained my own blood and is using Brise's as well, to see if she contain the [Alpha Stigma] inside her, deep within her, so they draw blood from her daily, but made sure not to take too much or risk her dying.

A quick [Rain Flame Glyph] appear on my back, to force myself to calm down as I calmly analyze everything I could get from this computer before people start to notice someone looking through their files.

I skim over the files about the kids being used for this project and was a bit happy that no one gained the [Alpha Stigma], not that they could in the first place.

As over the years, where I gain more knowledge and more by the [Alpha Stigma] and learned it isn't something you are born with and can't be transferred to other and more like chosen randomly.

Plus, I've already realized I'm the only one and last one to possess the [Alpha Stigma] and upon my death. It will no longer exist from that point on. Not even my future kids would gain them.

And I still haven't gained the information on what would happen if all the [Four Curses] are gone in this world.

All I got was that something dangerous will occur if I die.

Therefore, my life will be more important than others, no matter how selfish it looks to others.

I will rather be selfish than risk whatever will happen upon my death. As it would mostly affect me the most than everyone else.

Seeing how this project is doomed from the start. I left everything as it is, then searches for anything that may catch my interest and found out there another project, but this one made my blood boil with rage.

As it seems like the bastard of a Father is trying to see if getting Brise to birth a child, would give them the [Alpha Stigma]. And what made it worse, is that other people are in this project and have offered their own sons to engage with Brise, but in reality.

The one that married to Brise will be the heir of the Schnee family. Making this difficult for me. Just to show that my status as the Schnee family's heir is just in name only before the real ones show up.

I wanted to use [Ground Scanner] again to search for Brise, but stop myself before wasting any [Aura] when I will need all the [Aura] I have to escape this place. In case this entire mansion is a trap for my 'return'.

I stared at the time and realize I spent too much time here already, then quickly search for anything else and much to my frustration, Brise's current location is unknown. And only the bastard and a selected few know where she is.

Meaning that I'm too late and Brise could be anywhere in Remnant.

Not wanting this to be a worthless trip; I check for the Armory Room, because it's time for me to create my weapon and the Schnee's Mansion have all the materials and equipment for my need.

Closing down all the files, then delete anything that shows any sign of me being here, which wasn't that hard thanks to the knowledge I got from those scientists from the past and present, who is literally next to me and copying their computer knowledge to be added into mine.

With that done; I head over to the Armory Room to create my weapon as now is a good time to do so, and if there anyone in there at the moment, then a [Mist Flame Glyph] will do the trick.

* * *

A few days later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion)

Okay, maybe having my weapon created in a place where people want to experiment me, with me being alive or not, wasn't the best idea.

But, I finally got my weapon to be crafted, which is literally a right arm gauntlet that store multiple [Dust], and I made a belt to go with it, that hold my [Dust] when I need to reload whenever my [Dust Gauntlet] run out of [Dust].

Sadly, even after watching over the people crafting weapons, to gain knowledge about how to craft; well, weapon crafts, but due to my lack of experience of making my own personal weapon instead of those that I've seen being made. Much to my shame, I made too many mistakes and had to keep going until the point people started noticing how the Armor Room is missing parts.

Took some time, but I crafted a prototype of my gauntlet, which needs lots of improvements. Improvements that I will do later and not here, as it's time for me to leave.

So, with my prototype [Dust Gauntlet], for the name, I got nothing and leaving it as blank for now, and finally gain access to the [Dust Glyphs] my family created over the years while infusing [Dust] with our [Semblance].

I rush out of the Armor Room and continue to use [Mist Flame Glyph] to keep others from noticing my presence and use [Real Illusion] to create a [Temporary Door] to the outside, even if I'm on the fifth floor.

* * *

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion: Outside)

I quickly channel my [Aura] into the [Dust Gauntlet], where I've already inserted a vial of [Powdered Gravity Dust] and create the [Gravity Glyph] to manipulate my gravitational force, to allow myself to gain temporary flight as I use another [Gravity Glyph] to change the direction of gravity and send me back into the forest.

Where I start running away from the Schnee's Mansion, as my stay has passed and I was planning later in the future to return back. Seeing how that mansion contains the Schnee's main library, thank goodness only a true Schnee, can enter it and no books can be taken out.

As the main library have been built over generations to make sure no enemies/outsiders can steal our knowledge we gather over the years.

It's no wonder I never have seen that bastard or anyone in the library up to this point.

In the hindsight; I should have headed to the main library instead of escaping. At least the hidden defensive would protect me while I go through all the books and the [Mist Flame Glyph] would prevent any noises from being be heard by the people outside the library.

I'm pretty sure there a book on spear mastery I could use since I got the [Exploding Gale Fist] and [Flames of the Sky] from the same place.

So for now, I will return on another day. As I already left behind a [Save Point Marker] behind.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 15

Brise Schnee: 7

Glynda Goodwitch: 7


	5. Arc 2 - Chapter 2: My Regret

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 2: My Regret**

A few weeks later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Mansion)

So far, I have been observing the people inside the Schnee's Mansion for a couple of weeks. Where I continue to gather and building up a few data on who is who. And what I need to expect.

Furthermore, I made sure to modify the [Scroll] I got my hands on, to remove all traceable methods to track it down and improve it for my personal usage.

Hey, I may not be able to build my own [Scroll] from scratch, but I got the knowledge on how to edit the programs inside one to suit my usage.

Just removing the tracking chip inside along with a few tracking programs I found on the [Scroll] was all I could do with my current knowledge.

Nonetheless, this is already helping me a lot and I don't have to worry about having to charge the [Scroll], thanks to using the [Lightning Flame Glyph] to recharge it back to a full battery.

And made sure to place a virus that will destroy this [Scroll] if someone ever tries to hack it.

Anyway, over the past few weeks. I continue to observe everyone that comes in and out of the mansion, then I would search them up on the internet before tracking them down to ask them a few questions under the effect of the [Mist Flame Glyph], to make them see, hear, and feel differently. In order to get my answers.

Sadly, I had to use my [Alpha Stigma] most of those times as I haven't reached the level of mastery to do this just yet without it.

On the bright side; I had made many improvements with my [Dust Gauntlet] after a couple of mistakes I have done in a trial run in the snowy forest.

One of them I had to work on was the loading process. As the [Dust Gauntlet] actual jam the moment I need it the most, and almost all the time, leading to me having to use the Schnee's Mansion's Armory Room once more, to fix this problem.

Afterward, I got more problems popping up.

Like the [Dust Gauntlet] started breaking down after a couple of usage with [Dust]. It's mostly the [Fire Dust] and [Lightning Dust] that breaking the [Dust Gauntlet] down faster than the other [Dust].

Then the next problem came up, that I take too long to switch out the current [Dust] inside the [Dust Gauntlet] for a different [Dust] and sometime it won't even eject correctly with some leftover [Dust] still inside].

So yeah, I had lots of work out for me while working on the [Dust Gauntlet].

The only thing that made me not quit on this little weapon project of mine. Well, I need all the power I can get my hands on before I can truly travel all across the world to search for the hidden history of this world.

After rescuing Brise first, then find her a safe spot, and then, I will go on a journey to seek the truth of this world. Like why the [Four Maidens] hunted down the hosts of the [Four Curses] until I'm the very last one. Well, I hope I could. No clues about what the future has in store for me.

Either way, I'm a bit surprised how dark this world truly is. Like the people coming in and go from my family's mansion.

I really need to change lots of things after making sure Brise is old enough to watch over the mansion without me there helping out or find trustworthy people to look over her.

Because most of these people are actual corrupted council members and any other powerful politic people belong to a high-class family.

Greedy bastards, they are.

Seriously, they really are. One of them actually wanted a book from the Schnee's Main Library as the person is some sort of book collector and for free, due to the fact the person is part of the group that funding the project of recreating the [Eyes of Knowledge].

So the guy thought they could get something from the Schnee family.

Too bad for the guy and anyone else; only a true Schnee could even enter the place in the first place.

Can't even burn the door down or wall, even the floor to make the books fall down to the lower floor.

Yeah, the previous generations of Schnee thoughts of everything. And I mean everything, to make sure no one could steal from us. Not even if a member of the Schnee family that betray the family could do take a single book away to be sold to the enemies.

Anyway, many people that have greedy intention toward the Schnee's main library of countless years of knowledge. Would never be able to get their hands on them.

This was why I didn't be in a hurry to bring all those books with me. After all, the Schnee's main library is the best safe place to protect these valuable books.

Also, I did visit the place multiple times while spying on people inside and outside the Schnee's Mansion. To search for a Schnee that use a spear as a weapon. Seeing how I got the [Spear of Lightning] and need to figure out how to use it besides just using it like a javelin.

However, to my disappointment, not many use a spear as their main weapon, but as something used in a group for battle together. Not a solo spear wielder. Much to my frustration at the time.

Which lead to me only using the [Spear of Lightning] to thrust at my foes or just shoot it at them from the [Lightning Flame Glyph] itself. Since I have no idea how to use a spear beside thrusting it at the enemy.

So it looks like I have a few options, one of them is searching for a teacher, which I honestly don't know when I got the chance to or switch for a different weapon style.

I start searching for anything that may catch my interest in the Schnee's main library. And boy did I found something I didn't think I would find; well, more like it found me.

And I was not amused one bit that I found out I may end up as mankind's number one enemy. Unless the Grimm themselves had a ruler among them, then I could be considered the enemy of all mankind. Towards humans and faunus.

Due to the fact that I've found out, I'm a Magic King, which I learned it is a title known to people who possess a [Magic King Element], or what I found out is another name for the being one of the [Four Curses]'s host.

A Magic King is a being with the sole destiny of destroying the world. And there is more than one. Along with countless different worlds than the one I'm in.

Countless worlds exist, each being created, destroyed, and replaced, the Magic King is as such an existence born to carry out this process.

A Magic King is born human/faunus, but requires possessing one of the [Four Curses] and regardless of what life they live, their powers shall begin to emerge in time and they will be discovered as a Magic King.

So yeah, I guess I found out why I'm the last of my kind. Because if what I was told is true. Then my fate is to destroy the world and many in the past that discovered to contain the [Four Curses] are killed outright. Either by the [Four Maidens] or someone else.

The only reason I'm alive is that it has been a long time since someone seen a person with one of the [Four Curses].

Otherwise, I would be dead before I reach the age of 10 if this was in the past.

However, there was more bad news. I think.

As a Magic King, it seems all the Magic King has a second identity, who exist to embody the being they will become in time, essentially, this second self is implied to eventually overtake the original's identity and carry out its purpose of destruction.

If this was true, then the unknown being inside me is my future self or something, that will destroy the world.

No wonder the [Alpha Stigma] gave me the knowledge of this madness status, which literally just another word of my second identity taking over the past/current me?

And I finally found out the reasons why the hosts of the [Four Curses] are hunted down; well, this is just one of the many reasons. So, I didn't get the full picture just yet. Much to my frustration.

As to who told me this. Well, a book, but not just a normal book. But a [Grimoire] that called out for me after my last visit to the main library.

A [Grimoire] refers to devices, usually in the form of books, containing knowledge about [Magic]. And the one I found was a small book bound in chains.

Well, it was a book at the time until the said book turned into a mature woman with long gray-white hair and large breasts with a large black bow tied on her head.

Her attire consists of dark corset fastened to a choker and a long skirt, along with arm sleeves and black loafers.

If I didn't see it with my own eyes. I wouldn't have believed that a book, sorry a [Grimoire] turn into a human adult female.

Her name is Radix Astil or the Astil Manuscript and she is a legendary [Grimorie] of the Magic King of Madness. That contains information about another world; well, worlds after Radix told me she used to contain information about another world, as in a single world, but later on, she contains more than one world now.

Yeah, I learned each of the [Four Curses] has a name for themselves. The [Alpha Stigma] gives their hosts the title of the Magic King of Madness. Fitting title if I must say so myself.

What made sense is that the [Alpha Stigma] analyze many things and replicate, along with other things.

While Radix does the same, but with [Magic] only, where I learned from Radix herself, that if I were to face a Mage, or someone that can use [Magic]. Like the [Four Maidens].

Then it almost impossible to copy with the [Alpha Stigma] due to not possessing the ability to use [Magic] at the time. But, with Radix, she can replicate another Mages' [Magic] by analyzing and modifying the [Magic] for me to use.

What made me so shocked is that this [Magic] wasn't some kind of thing mention in a fairy tale. But, the very power that people possess to stay in existence.

And that the [Magic] is the primary source of power for these Mages, kind of like Huntsmen with [Aura], and these Mages research and exercise this power that is deviated from the laws of the world.

Which means, if one does not possess the power to stay in existence in that world or place, he or she may die, disappear, or lose control of themselves. Such Mages become Demons.

Sadly, Radix did not have any knowledge of the three out of the other [Four Curses] and only on the [Alpha Stigma], which wasn't needed to explain so much as I gain the knowledge each time I sleep.

Anyway, Radix continued to explain at the time, about the reason why she didn't call out to me at the beginning when I first came to the Schnee's main library was that it wasn't the right time until now that is.

Another thing Radix told me is that I'm her master and unlock the hidden ability inside me to use [Magic]. But, I need to pick an [Archives], which are the core of [Magic].

Well, that was how it goes by what Radix told me and no longer applies to this world of mine. So no need to be worried about the people in this world of mine possessing the [Magic] from a world called the [Trinity Seven], where Radix gained the knowledge from her previous lives or something. Before becoming a [Grimoire] of today.

However, I wasn't in a hurry to pick one at the time since I got my [Semblance] and the [Exploding Gale Fist] to work on already.

Picking up another would throw me off balance if what Radix told me, then using this [Magic] would likely take me years to work on and would likely overtake my time in working on what I have now.

Nonetheless, I had to pick one if I wanted to make a contract with Radix, and I was pressing on time.

Picking one of the seven [Archives], yeah, there are seven of them and each has four [Thema] in them. [Thema] is a theme, topic, subject, or matter.

And Radix explained how picking an [Archive] and [Thema] that is the opposite of what my personality is, as that appears to be the easiest for me to use. Since [Magic] is irrational by nature, in other words, they must think in a way contrary to themselves.

For me, I picked [Archive: Luxuria], centered around life and souls, specifically, [Alchemy], the rules of equivalent exchange, and powers that consume everything in their path without relent are covered.

And for [Thema: Vanitas], otherwise as 'Nothingness'. A [Thema] which symbolizes darkness and nothingness, able to consume and return all of creation to nothing. The essence of [Magic], as well as all seven [Archives], can be utterly erased by this power.

Yeah, out of all the seven [Archives]. The [Luxuria] is the best of the opposite of myself. Really wished I had less pride to pick the [Archive: Superbia], but yeah, that wasn't the opposite and would have made things harder for me.

So, leaving me with the [Luxuria], which is lust.

The look on Radix's face at the time when I picked the [Archive] and [Thema] wasn't something I want to remember when Radix's face is mostly stoic than anything.

Also, on the bright side to this, I get this new ability to go along with [Magic], which is [Magus Mode]. Refers to the form a Mage assumes upon activating his/her [Thema] and powers, in this form, they are equipped with a type magical uniform, which acts as a manifestation of their powers.

* * *

 **Small Author Note: The [Magus Mode]'s magical uniform is the one you see on the profile. Can't really figure out the right words to describe it.**

* * *

But, for now, I'm not looking too forward in becoming a Magic King anytime soon.

Plus, the moment I 'poke' the [Magic]. I swear it actually purr at me. Yeah, rather leave that for now.

If I had a choice, I would have picked the [Archive: Superbia] and [Thema: Imperium]. To be able to have the rule upon my own fate and not having to follow being the Magic King to destroy the world.

Now, that I think about it. Destroying the world would bring more hate on all sides.

"Master. There no need to worry about these lower beings. All you need to do is continue researching your [Magic]." Radix said to me from her small book form, with the chains wrapped around my left wrist.

"Right." I said dully, as I'm going to have to deal with another voice in my head sometime. As one of the many abilities Radix posses. One of them is [Telepathy], allowing Radix to communicate telepathically with those around her openly or privately, which she did in the latter.

"Master, not to be so disrespectful to you, but you have only created a single [Magic] for your [Magic]. Of course, this [Magic] is very powerful. Please don't be disappointed." Radix continues to rant off about how I should continue my study in [Magic] instead of working on my [Semblance] and [Dust Glyphs], along with my [Exploding Gale Fist].

Also, I had another reason why I didn't feel like continue my study in [Magic], besides the whole becoming a Magic King. And that is the [Breakdown Phenonmenon] informed the day after I got her.

The [Breakdown Phenomenon] is what occurs when a particularly powerful, someone at the level of a Magic King, loses control over his/her [Magic], where the Mage's [Thema] has influence over how the phenomenon affects its surroundings, but regardless, the phenomenon caused by their loss of control is always volatile and extremely dangerous.

Other than killing the offending Mage outright, no other methods are known to stopping it.

Which is pretty bad for me, because I'm the only Mage, and I'm just a novice, but still a Magic King, and this looks like a backup in case I lose control over my [Magic], then I will destroy the world, either way, be in control or not.

So if I can just limit myself from using [Magic] until I figure out a way to control it without risking destroying whatever is around me. That would be great in my opinion.

"Master, your [Reduce Magic] is simple, but it's very powerful due to being in its original form and actually affect everything! So, I can guess why you didn't make another [Magic], but could you at least create a spell for your [Reduce Magic]? Because just using the [Reduce Magic] in its raw form would likely cause a [Breakdown Phenomenon] sooner or later." Radix continues ranting, adding a few warnings.

"I guess, but I'm a little busy trying to find out who is involved in this project created by that bastard and searching for my little sister at the moment." I replied to Radix while going through my [Scroll] to see if the new information I added would give me some kind of hints of anything important.

So far, nothing out of the ordinary besides the urge to kill these bastards. Including the person running this entire thing.

"Well, why not just ask the very person that runs this project?" Radix asked as she wonders why her master doing so many complex things when he could do something simple and easy.

"I would, but the bastard continues to disappear the very moment I planned to kidnap him. So for now, I'm just collecting all the information on anyone coming in and out of the Schnee's Mansion. Better this way than face the unknown." I replied after going through all the files in my [Scroll].

"Then, why not just camp inside a room he mostly stay in and waits for him?" Radix asked.

"Tried that a week ago before we met and did it thrice before I give up when I was close to being caught. I may try again later since I got a lead on the movement of that bastard coming to the Schnee's Main Mansion soon." I explained to Radix about how I almost got caught by staying too long and many people almost surrounded me with no escape.

But, I will try again, but this will be my last try until something may help me later on to do it again.

"By the way, you never did mention how you came to be and how you came to this world?" I ask Radix while getting in a comfortable position, as I'm sleeping in one of the many hidden bedrooms in the Schnee's Mansion, where it used many times in the past by previous generations to hide allies during the Great War.

"I'm sorry, master, but I can't seem to remember how I was made as it looks like someone wipe that part of memory from me. As for how I came to this world, one of your ancestors met an old man, who was my previous master and also a host of the [Alpha Stigma]. However, no one knew this due to my former master lost his eyes in a certain event. And pass me along to your ancestors, hoping I would find a new master among the Schnee. Which I did, thankfully enough." Radix explained.

"Huh." I did not think that was how Radix came into my family's library. "You still haven't told me how you came into this world." I remind Radix about this.

"Well, all I know is that there are other versions of myself and I somehow enter this world with unknown methods, where my previous master who found me and managed to make a contract with me, but temporary as at the time, as my previous master was already at the brink of his lifespan and only with me for a couple of months before I was sealed away inside your family's library for years due to no one meeting my requirements." Radix finished off explaining.

"I see. Well, Radix mind keeping watch of anyone that notice us while I'm asleep?" I ask the sentient [Grimoire].

"I will do my best, master. Sleep well." Radix didn't even bother to think about it and agreed right away.

Of course, I made sure to place a few [Glyphs] around me, one of them is my [Mist Flame Glyph] and another is the [Cloud Flame Glyph].

But, these are only meant towards non-[Magic] users. So, having Radix watching over me would be great since I never knew that [Magic] is real in the first place. So who knows if there are other Mages in this world.

* * *

A few weeks later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion)

I was not one bit amused at all right now.

Reason?

I got lucky again, after gaining Radix, and manage to catch my bastard of a Father, who I dearly want to kill right away if it didn't lead to many countless problems.

Problems that could destroy the Schnee family, even if there are not many of us right now. And by many, I literally mean that other than Brise and me, there are a few other long distant cousins.

Meaning that most of the main branches of the Schnee family are dying out while the side branch is close to becoming the new main branch.

Anyway, back to the point of the reason why I'm so pissed right now.

Was because the bastard has been forcing countless lessons onto Brise and if she fails, then she gets hit, not to the point of physical abuse, much to my relief, but more of an emotional trauma developing.

All these years, that bastard had been trying to force Brise to be like him in the shadow without Brise knowing it and even go as far that I was killed for protecting her and I would blame her for my death.

Forcing Brise to learn lots of things in so little time without much rest. Heck, they even unlocked Brise's [Aura] to make sure don't end up dead from the lack of breaks she isn't getting, while only getting a few hours of sleep than a good full 8 hours or so.

But, that just not all Brise went through.

The bastard continues to draw blood from Brise for future experiments. I'm just glad the bastard was smart and didn't get Brise pregnant right away, even if he wanted to, she is too young to even get pregnant, to begin with.

And made it known that Brise already has an arranged marriage with someone called Jacques Gele. Someone belongs to the high-class family, and have many allies and that is very troublesome to have to deal with.

Because unlike Jacques, Brise's future husband, the word husband just want me to kill the bastard already for making an arranged marriage for Brise already.

Not to mention that I can't do a single thing to break this fixed loveless marriage. Due to many laws and the contracts, that is pretty much iron-clad. Preventing me from breaking this contract as the laws are against me.

I have no allies, besides maybe Glynda, but she just a little girl, not much help I could get from her. No matter how mean that is when it is true.

To make it worse, I can't even get back my status as the Schnee's heir when I was deemed dead by that bastard.

Well, at least the look on the bastard's face was worth it when he saw me in his office.

I did enjoy the expression on his face when I ripped his left arm from his body and burn it into ashes.

So no chance of him reattaching it back on.

But, I did do something to my benefit. I made the bastard give me all access to the Schnee's resources even if my status is dead. I can still have access to it.

Not like another Schnee haven't done the same before in the past, where I learned in the library of learning how a Schnee went into almost the same situation as me, but with limited access, while I have full access.

To make sure the bastard doesn't try to revoke this special permission.

I even went as far as making myself the Head of the Schnee while the bastard is now considered retired and no longer have any access to the Schnee's resources after I made a big effort to prove that I'm alive and the true heir to the Schnee family first before becoming the Head of the Schnee family.

Man, that felt great when I finally got my kind of revenge against the bastard.

Sadly, I have lost the war when I reunite with Brise, who clearly hates me to the core and rather have me go away, never have a single thing in her life, causing me a heartache of my little sister hating me.

Nonetheless, I promise that as long I'm alive. No one will have full access to the Schnee's resources and I gave Brise limited access.

The Kingdom of Atlas's Atlesian Council may have some problem with a 'dead' Schnee and a young one at that, to gain control over the entire Schnee fortune.

But, the Schnee family, before becoming known as the Schnee Dust Company. Was and still consider a royalty, thanks to the actions of the previous Schnee. And in the past where each kingdom had a King and the Schnee family is one of the many families that was given a Noble status, which will follow down the line of the family, to the last member.

So technically, Brise and I are nobles. And we have special rights. So I have no worry about the Atlesian Council trying to take my title as the Head of the Schnee Family away.

Because I have already met the requirements to become the Head.

One: Born in the main branch of the Schnee family.

Two: Is a warrior, having already killed another being already.

Three: Manage to enter the Schnee's Main Library.

Four: Have to be at the minimum age of 15.

These four conditions I have already fulfilled and the only reason the sperm donor was the Head of the Schnee family, was in name only and no one outside a selected few people know about this.

Outside the family; all will know that the Head of the Schnee family has access to the complete fortune while those named as head in name only will only have limited access.

Which I found out the bastard had a bit more access than he should. I figure my deceased Mother was tricked into giving more access to the bastard or my grandparents was too old in ages and got tricked by the outsider.

And no one stopped him until now, by his own son nonetheless.

Anyway, I became the Head of the Schnee family and the first thing I did was kick the bastard out of the family, along with other uninvited guests to leave.

And I had the right to kick them out of my mansion with or without physical mean.

Much to my regret, I had to send Brise to another location when Brise demanded me to hand over the title as Head of the Schnee family to her. When I have no right after abandoning the Schnee family.

I didn't have the heart to explain how wrong she was and had to send her away and made sure to place a [Save Point Marker] on her without her notice. And made sure to get someone to watch over her. As in good people who are good in nature and not corrupted like the bastard and those worked along with him. After going through background check first.

Well, actually, I just send Brise to another Schnee's Mansion and the people that work there are nice people. After I made sure to watch over them for a couple of days without their knowing that I was watching them.

Nonetheless, I was happy to get Brise away from all the lessons being forced onto her and having to get her blood drawn out of her.

The only thing I regretted was how Brise was somewhat influenced by that bastard, but not to the point of becoming a puppet.

That was the only bright side, I could see and is happy enough for that.

I just wished I could have done this earlier, but I got the feeling I may have faced more problems than what I could handle.

So either way, I can't change the past and just hope Brise live a good life. With whatever left it is after she is married to her fiance.

I snort at the thought of Brise being married into a loveless marriage. But, my hands are tied. And to make it worse, I'm being forced to give certain rights over to this Jacques Gele like giving him the ownership of the Schnee Dust Company.

Other than that, he gets nothing.

But, having someone owning the Schnee Dust Company leave a bad taste in my mouth. I just hope Brise's kids will come to me, for help. So I can get them to gain back the Schnee Dust Company from the outsider, no matter how an outsider started the Dust Company business.

It was thanks to me, and the [Alphs Stigma] that made the Schnee Dust Company big as it is today.

So having my work, even if it is against my will, stolen from me will leave me in a pissed off mood for a while.

Therefore, I will continue to watch over Brise and mostly at Jacques, waiting for my chance to get back the Schnee Dust Company and kick Jacques out of the Schnee family as I did with the bastard, who I'm already coming up with a plan to get rid of him for good.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 15

Brise Schnee: 7

Glynda Goodwitch: 7


	6. Arc 2 - Chapter 3: The Results

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 3: The Results**

A few weeks later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

"Like I said before. You can forget about trying to get anything else from the Schnee family. Be glad that the former Head before me made the arranged marriage between our family before I could stop it." I lean forward on my desk and glare at the Father of Jacques Gele. "Otherwise, you wouldn't even get a single Lien from me. Let alone having your son marry my little sister." I sneer at the man before me, waiting for him to take any kind of actions to give me a good reason to fight back or something for me to use in the future to destroy the marriage between Brise and Jacques.

"Just because you're the Head of the Schnee family right now, doesn't mean you can do whatever you want, kid. So you better listen to your better and be quiet and do as you are told." Jacques' Father sneers back, but made no movement, as sweat cover his forehead while being glared down by the monster before him.

I lean back on my comfortable chair, and it's really comfortable. Got to say, the sperm donor is good for something, I just wished I didn't have to... send him into an early grave.

But, you got to do what you gotta do. And I made sure to do everything as fast as possible to get everything under control before sending that bastard away, as in I use [Mist Flame Glyph] to make the bastard ruin his reputation before killing himself.

Not many people were smart enough to realize someone forced the former Head of the Schnee family to ruin his own reputation before his supposed to be dead son took over to fix things.

But, many people are dumb enough to not realize things and believe almost everything they are told. Not that I would say that to their faces.

Okay, depending on who it is. I would say it to their face.

"You must forget about something. You are in my home and under my rules. If I wanted to. I can kill you and no one will stop me from doing that. I can just hide your body somewhere after cleaning up the blood everywhere before getting rid of your corpse." I calmly spoke out threatening words and as the seconds passed by, the more Jacques' Father pale and wanted no more than to leave this place as soon as possible.

The bodyguards that Jacques' Father brought with him are no better as him. Seeing how I have multiple [Glyphs] floating above their heads the moment all of them entered my office.

Jacques' Father tried to say something, but all it came out was gibberish, and so, I made a hand gesture for the 'poor' man and his bodyguards to leave my sight.

But, I didn't say anything about that I will be watching them over my [Mist Flame Glyph] to keep an eye on them to make sure they really leave the mansion and away from it miles away.

None of them was told twice and quickly rush out of the room like the Grimm themselves are here and chasing after them.

Well, that wouldn't be far from the truth with all the negative emotions they are releasing for the Grimm to sense.

The Grimm nearby will be bound to chase after these fools.

For once, I'm pretty glad that the Schnee family built the Main Mansion in the middle of the high Grimm activity area and next to the snow forest as well, where it is filled with Grimm. Newborns and old ones.

But, bad for those don't have someone highly trained to face against the Grimm to protect them while they are coming here or those that live here, with the knowledge of knowing each second would feel like days due to being under the pressure of Grimm are literally nearby and take less than an hour to surround the entire mansion.

Once I made sure all those fools are gone. I dismiss the [Mist Flame Glyph], then look out the window on my left, where I could see the endless snow falling down.

As I'm all alone in this giant mansion, with my [Grimoire], no clue if she should be count, but I may as well.

No staff to take care of the cleaning, which wasn't that a problem after Radix decided that since we're all alone here. She took the role of a housemaid, much to my confusion at the time why she wanted to do this and got back that she bored out of her mind and needed to do something besides sleeping.

And so, I have a housemaid? That clean, repairing anything, along with other things need to be done to make sure the Schnee's Main Mansion stay in peak condition.

Save me the time and effort from not having to take care of the mansion while I stay in the library most of the time whenever I'm not speaking with fools.

As for resources like [Dust] and metals, along with anything else I may need to keep the mansion running and for my projects.

Radix got that covered, seeing how she knows many unclaimed [Dust Mines] and unexplored areas of resources that not [Dust]. She can just teleport them over here whenever they are needed.

Yeah, I learned Radix can use [Magic] herself and [Teleportation] is just one of the many [Magic] she possesses.

However, I didn't like having Radix doing all this alone. So, I had to post up hiring ads for those that wanted to become my servants to help Radix in her jobs of taking care of almost everything.

"Man, I never knew how much work there has to be done when I took this position." I rub my forehead in frustration as I feel like staying in the snow forest and the Hope Village was more simple and easy for me than what I have to do right now.

Heck, I need to talk with people about many things. Some of them are coming to me for an arranged marriage contract between their daughters with me!

I am not going to marry someone I have no love for.

Plus, I swear I saw Radix was about to use her [Magic] to remove those girls that other people bring along for me to meet from existence more than once.

"Well, master. Nothing is easy in life. If anything, I'm surprised you're doing so well at this point." Radix didn't try to say it in a mean way, but more of a blunt truth way. Which I'm used to at this point.

That's how tired I am, to the point I didn't care if my own [Grimoire] is being mean to me or not. I'm just glad I have someone that I actually want to speak with than those fools that keep coming here without letting me know ahead of time, to prepare for their arrival.

"I'm starting to think I should have never taken this position. If this what I'm going through, and it's just a few weeks, not even a month yet." I slam my forehead onto my desk.

Before my forehead can hit the hardwood; Radix places a small soft pillow at the spot where my forehead made contact.

I lift my head up as Radix took away the small pillow.

Looking at Radix with a calm face, "You do know my [Aura] will protect me right? So there no need for a pillow to protect me. But, thanks anyway."

Radix bows at me, "Your welcome master." But, she didn't explain herself about why she does this and she just does.

And I was a bit too tired to even demand an answer from her.

"Anyway, did anyone apply for the job? You're doing a great job and all, but there is a time you won't be available to do certain jobs." I glance at the window once more, where I stare at the snow forest this time.

"There are a few, but many have not met the requirements, that you listed for those that wanted the job." Radix reported.

Radix passes me a single application and I'm a little surprised to find out it's someone outside of the Altas Kingdom. In fact, I'm more surprised someone from Menagerie sent this application.

"Hmm. Sebastian Michaelis." I started reading the application and glance at the picture of this Sebastian.

Black hair, red eyes, and pale skin, and look human.

When I mean, look human, I mean exactly like that when on the application. Sebastian wrote down for his race, that he is a crow faunus. But, I do not see anywhere on the picture that makes him look in any way like a crow faunus.

"Hey, Radix. Is there something wrong with this? It says he is a crow faunus, but I don't see any crow feature on him. Unless you can consider his hair as crow feathers, which I highly doubt it." I ask Radix if this was a joke or an error.

"Ah, Sebastian Michaelis is one of the many special cases of faunus, who look like a human, but have the blood of a faunus and barely have any noticeable feature to show a sign of being a faunus. If you look carefully enough. You can tell by a glance at what makes Sebastian, not a human at all, and truly a faunus." Radix gave her master a hint, to relook at the picture again and search carefully.

I raise an eyebrow at Radix, but look at the picture once more and search for the small detail that escaped my eyes for not paying attention to it. Then, I found it a few seconds later.

"Well, having that kind of eyes would make people think twice if this person a human or not." I thought out loud, as I notice Sebastian's eyes are vertically slit pupils.

"Hmm. I must say. Isn't he a bit young to work? After all, he is the same age as me." I said to Radix, as on the application, it was written down that his age is 15.

"Well, you did place down that no one can be older than 20 to be hired and I did do a research on all those that wanted to apply for the job, to find their true age and their backgrounds." Radix reminds me of one of the conditions for others to apply for the jobs I've posted up online.

"I did." I nod at Radix, "And you happen to pick him out of the rest for me to see first? Wait, what's this?" I forgot to check the back and notice a small information I haven't read yet.

"If I do get hired. Please allow me to bring my younger sister with me. As both of us are orphans and I'm willing to have my salary cut in half just so I can bring my sister along. Since I won't allow myself to leave her behind. If not, I'm sorry to say, that I'm going to have to decline the job." I read out loud about the small note that Sebastian wrote down.

I blink, then stare at Radix with a deadpan look, "Do I want to know?"

I feel like Radix wanted me to hire this Sebastian person for some reason. But, it looks like Radix won't tell me and just give me a blank look like always.

"Whatever. You will have to train him in his duty as the Schnee's butler for the time being until he can do things on his own. Anyway, any other application I should see? And just give me all of the ones you deemed hirable than just give me one at a time." I have no clue why Radix just handed me a single one and not hand me all of them at once for me to read.

Then again, I did miss a few details, but I blame it on fools that showed up all today, making me mentally tired. So, I may end up missing lots of details around me.

"Sorry, master, but this person is the only that passed all the screen check. Those that met the conditions to be hired were shown to be spies of those that wanted to gain Intel on us or lied about their ages and being over 20." Radix reported, not caring if there was just a single person to be hired or not.

"Really now?" I raise an eyebrow at this, "Nonetheless, contact this Sebastian person, that he's hired and can bring his little sister. But, tell him that I'm willing to hire his little sister to work as a maid as well, so you have twice the work to do. Since you're training both Sebastian and his little sister."

Radix bow at me, "I will do as you wish, master."

Then, Radix teleports herself away and do as I ordered.

I let out a tired sigh, then glance back out the window. Wondering if I should bring Glynda over here or just leave her at the Hope Village.

Thinking about Glynda's relative and those villagers. I would think that would be a bad idea.

Therefore, it's better if I just visit instead of taking her with me.

"I think it's time for me to train." I mumble to myself and head to my personal training room, which is just next to my office room.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

"Radix. Why are there so many papers I have to read and sign?" I question my housemaid/[Grimoire]. As I look at all the stockpiles of paperwork I need to do. Something I did not think I would do so soon.

"Well, it took some time, but the people have sent all the paperwork that needs to be done to you, once people found out that the Schnee family's Head has been changed permanently. And the previous ones are included among them as they were postponed until everything has been arranged for everyone to know you're the Head of the Schnee family." Radix calmly informs me. Not bother that almost the entire room is filled with paperwork.

"Are you kidding me?! How the hell did that bastard manage to do all this?!" I roar with rage, as my [Alpha Stigma] activates on its own. But, deactivated the moment my [Rain Flame Glyph] behind me activated on its own the second my rage erupts.

"Well, from what I found out. Your sperm donor actually got people to do this for him. But, seeing how you fired everyone. You get to do all this." Radix didn't seem to be bothered about how her master almost activating the madness of the [Alpha Stigma]. As she saw her master stop himself more than once already, so she got used to it.

"Great." I feel like another headache popping up soon. "Okay, the first thing I'm going to do once I know Brise or her kids have fulfilled the conditions for the position and lead the Schnee family without causing it to fall. I'm passing this position to them right away the moment I have the chance to."

"You say that now, but we both know that you'll never give such a burden to someone else when you need all the resources you can your hands on for now and in the future. Not unless you can help it." Radix knew her master wasn't speaking truthfully, but not completely a lie.

Even in so little time, Radix knew her master to the point, where she knew her master has this adventurous spirit for the unknown and a person of action.

"You got that right. I'm only willing to give the position away to Brise when she old enough and experience enough to take the burden or her kids with the same deal." I started reading each document and see what I got.

"Okay, I don't know who sent this one. But, if I find out who it was. I'm killing them." I growl out and feel like I need to beat someone in the face, to release some built-up frustration or maybe head to the snowy forest to kill some Grimm. The latter sound pretty nice right now, but I got some priorities that are stopping me from doing so.

"Why that, if I may be bold to ask, master?" Radix refills up my teacup with hot green tea for me to drink and calm my nerve.

"This here is asking me if I wanted to hire someone to be my mentor in learning how to be a better Head of the Schnee family, with a high pay rate. Yeah, right, like I need to do something like that. I got a library filled with books on teaching me to be a better head." I snort at the thought of an outsider daring to teach me what to be a Schnee all about.

"Radix, when is our new workers coming to us?" I decided to burn anything that I deemed worthless or too stupid to be even considered worth thinking over about it.

So with a [Storm Flame Glyph] appearing behind me and I toss the document behind me, where the paper disappears, not even ashes were left behind.

Keeping the [Storm Flame Glyph] behind me for now, just in case I may need it to burn other documents. Plus, compared to my present self to my past self, I can keep multiple [Flames of the Sky Glyphs] up for hours without having to take a break to rest.

"They will arrive here less than a week from now if there is no trouble at their end." Radix reported.

"Great. Did you already make up a schedule to train them and the right time to do all your works?" I ask Radix, as I pick up the next document to read.

"No worry master. I have already planned things out and will be able to train both the new workers and finish all my jobs still." Radix didn't show it, but I can feel the pride coming from her at this.

"Good. Now, let see if I can do enough of these paperwork before the new piles come in." I let out a tired sigh and reread the document in my hand just in case I'm missing anything.

* * *

A few hours later*

"Okay, I think the [Alpha Stigma] is more of a blessing than a curse at this point if it can help me with all these paperwork in just a few hours instead of months." I'm honestly happy to have the [Alpha Stigma] with all the downsides that come with it.

"I do have to tell you this, master." Radix call for my attention, "But, the [Alpha Stigma] will only work with the paperwork that you have knowledge about it already. Otherwise, even if you use the [Alpha Stigma]. You may get nothing of a result after looking at the paperwork."

"Can't you let me have my moment?" I knew this already, but I wanted to feel happy after dealing with so many documents I had to read, then decide to sign or burn it.

"Someone got to keep your ego in check, master. I learned how many powerful Mages and Magic Kings have fallen due to their big ego. So, I want to see if you can become the greatest as long your ego is in check." Radix calmly explained.

I didn't even ask Radix to explain the latter half and was only expecting her to say something blunt that sound rude.

"Whatever, at least I'm done with all these. And boy do I have a bone to pick with the people that sent these stupid 'documents'. Heck! 70% of all these documents are destroyed due to being too stupid! Who in the right mind would request me signing away 1 million Lien just for a spending spree of anything! And some halfwit outsider demands money from my family?!" I end up getting angry near the end before another [Rain Flame Glyph] cool me down.

"I still find these [Flames of the Sky Glyphs] to be very interesting. One of them able to suppress the extreme emotion before triggering the madness of the [Alpha Stigma]." Radix stares at the [Rain Flame Glyph] behind her master, calming down his rage.

"I'm just glad to find it so early in my life. If I haven't. I would have been discovered by those that know about the [Four Curses] and be hunted down like a wild animal." I narrow my eyes at the thoughts of the remaining people that have knowledge over the [Four Curses].

Sadly, the three out of the [Four Curses] are gone forever unless I figure out a way to bring them back into this world. Otherwise, the moment I die is the moment this world will go through a great change.

"Master, you could always work on your [Magic] now if you're worried about the [Four Maidens] and others." Radix gave her master a helpful advice and eager for her master to begin his [Magic] study.

"I could, but I still need to master my [Semblance] and the [Exploding Gale Fist] first before I start with [Magic]. After all, I have years of working on them already and want to finish them. Plus, I still haven't found the right spear art to learn, since I still need to learn how to fight with a spear beside just thrusting them at a target." I replied, as stretch my stiff muscles.

"Unless you have a method to create some method to give me enough time, then I may finish working on the [Flames of the Sky] and the [Exploding Gale Fist]. I'm almost done with the [Flames of the Sky], but the [Exploding Gale Fist] still need to be worked on." I continue off, as I stare at Radix, with an eyebrow raise, questioning her if she has a method.

"Well, I got [World Reconstruction], which allow me to reconstruct an entire world by creating a separate dimension. Where I have absolute control over the separate dimension. I can just change the time zone ratio between the dimension of this world and the temporary one I created. So you can have all the time in the world. But, I'm only limited to using this [Magic] for a while." Radix replied with a blank tone. Like creating a separate dimension was an easy thing to do.

I stare blankly at Radix as my brain trying to comprehend what my [Grimoire] just said to me.

It only took a solid one minute before I jump from my chair with a crazy grin on my face, not that I notice it.

"Explain to me what the risks to using this. You can tell me about the other details later." I ask, no demand, Radix to tell me.

"Well, I can only keep the [World Reconstruction] active for an hour in this world while inside the separate dimension. You'll be there for 24 hours and the only risk is that I won't be able to access my [Magic] for that hour. So if we were attacked while you're inside the separate dimension. I would be defenseless and if I were to get attacked before I could bring you back, then there is a risk of you being sent to a different dimension than returning back to this world." Radix explained the only risk of using this [Magic].

Other than that, the [World Reconstruction] will be the perfect training tool I could use.

"I see. Other than the time zone ratio being 24:1. Would I require eating and drinking like normal or I don't need it in that dimension?" I made sure to think of all the downsides I may end up facing inside that separate dimension.

"Yes, this something you do even inside the separate dimension. I may have absolute control over the dimension, but I don't have control over you, master." Radix spoke truthfully, not bother to hide such a thing, that could easily kill countless people if trapped inside the temporary dimension Radix created.

"Okay, if you have this. Then, I will work on my [Magic]. Just let me grab a few books in the library. I'm going to modify some [Weapon Techniques] and put them together into my own specialize spear art." With that said, I rush to the main library and already have a rough outline of what my spear art going to be.

* * *

A few days later*

(Radix's [World Reconstruction]: Arena)

"Okay, like always, Radix. Send them at me!" I yell out, where I stand in the middle of a giant arena.

Radix didn't even need to say anything as multiple steel pillars appear out of nowhere around me and hurl themselves at me at high speed.

Even if I'm not using the [Speed of Lightning]. The training from the [Exploding Gale Fist] gave me the speed and reflex to dodge all of them and get away, taking me less than a second to do all together.

"Okay, I'm improving way faster than the years in the snow forest." I mumble to myself, thanks to doing evasion training like crazy since I discovered Radix could help me out by throwing lots of random things at me, deadly or not.

Pretty much improve my reaction speed and other aspects. As Radix won't use the same things after the 10th times before rotating to a new one until she returns back to it while mixing it with something else to make some improvement.

Keeping me on my toe and not become used to the same patterns to the point it becomes useless sooner than later.

"Radix, replay what happens in slow motion before me." I order my [Grimoire] after finishing a session of dodging countless things and took a small break. Activating my [Alpha Stigma] to help me see what mistakes I have done and helped me improve myself once more.

Each time, I would do this the same until I fixed those flaws of mine until I find new flaws to work on.

It would be great to have a teacher to help me, but seeing how Fon Schnee is dead for years. I can't expect any help from my ancestor or asking Radix to bring Fon Schnee back to life and help me train.

Radix may be one of the most powerful [Grimoire], but she can't bring back the dead and not even if it is a recent death either let alone one that died so long ago.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Hmm. I have broken through the milliseconds' range and can maintain that speed for a while until my body is put under strain." I mumble to myself, as I had Radix slow down enough time to see my past self in the hologram display before me until it reaches a certain speed, that makes it seem like I'm moving at regular speed when watching this, but I'm moving at incredible speed.

"Radix, send me out. I'm done with training for the rest of the day." I said, then find myself back in my office room instantly.

* * *

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

I shiver a little at how unnatural that felt, and yes, I can feel the shift in space due to the amount of time I used the [Sky Flame Glyph] over the years. And balance is the key, to the point I have to always feel my own center of balance and anything related to the concept of balance. Be it forced or not, I have done it.

"I can never get used to that feeling." I shake my head, then head over to my desk and sit in my comfy chair.

"Anyway, I think I may need a few years, even with your [World Reconstruction]. Just that it would take me a bit longer since I need to prepare all the training courses and opponents to face, to bring me the result I want." I said to Radix, and this wasn't something I'm making up on the spot, but from the experience of a guide from Fon Schnee himself. On what needs to be done to get the results.

"Master, if I may ask. But, can't you already reach the speed you wanted by using [Aura Enhance] and/or [Speed of Lightning]? I've seen you use both before and have surpassed the microsecond's range when using both." Radix didn't sound confused with her emotionless voice, but I can easily tell with the amount of time I spent talking with her.

"Yeah, but I want to reach that speed without using them. Because by then, using both [Aura Enhance] and [Speed of Lightning] would raise my speed further and help me face against enemies that could also reach the same speed I'm aiming for. Even if speed is their [Semblance]. I want to get that point, where I can outlast others like how Fon Schnee did." I replied without dismissing Radix's question and explained.

"Enough of that, how about those new workers. Are they here yet? It's almost a week since you called Sebastian, was it? To let him know he's hired." I look at Radix and wonder if my new workers are coming today, because I want to meet them in person to see what kind of people they are.

I may have seen racism from others, but I don't care about the difference between humans and faunus. I only care about the result.

"They should arrive today. I just need to go get them. Seeing how not many people are coming to the Schnee's Main Mansion these days." Radix replied.

"I see. Well, I'm going to be in the library then, since I'm getting some progress in my new spear art." I gave Radix the permission to retrieve my new workers, "Just make sure no trouble tag along while you bring them here. I rather not deal with anything stressful if I can help it."

I got up from my comfy seat, with a hint of regret, but I had another one in the library with my name on it. Waiting for me to sit on it while doing my thing.

"As you wish, master. I'll head off right now." Radix bow to me, then teleported away to retrieve Sebastian and his little sister. As I head to the library and wait for Radix's return.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 15

Brise Schnee: 7

Glynda Goodwitch: 7

Sebastian Michaelis: 15


	7. Arc 2 - Chapter 4: Remembrance

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 2 - Chapter 4: Remembrance**

A few hours later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

Back in my office and with additional people, two more than the usual with just Radix and me.

Sebastian Michaelis, the new butler-in-training, along with his little sister being a maid-in-training as well.

"So, are you two half-sibling or step-sibling or adopted sibling?" I wanted to get this out of the way, seeing how Sebastian's little sister looks different than him. While he is a crow faunus, where Sebastian's little sister is a cat faunus.

"Sorry if this is a rude question. I haven't read much about social life. Trust me, I have read on faunus, not those racist books, but actual facts from the faunus themselves." I quickly follow this up before either two faunus get any bad ideas from me. As there are more racists out in the world than needed, where only a low amount that actually wants to form an equal relationship with the faunus, but the former group continues to make things difficult. And I'm in the latter group, who is willing to do equal relationship with both humans and faunus.

"She is my little sister from the same Mother and Father as me. As to why I'm a crow faunus and my little sister a cat faunus. Is due to our parents being those two different faunus. I barely registered as a crow faunus until I learned from my parents that my eyes are the very same ones as my ancestor that's a crow faunus. While my little sister took after my Mother and I took after my Father." Sebastian explained and didn't seem like he bothered by the rude question as if he used to them by now.

"I see. Well, since you accepted the job, which required you to live here as well, no worry about the fee for the uniforms or food, along with anything else. That's taken care of. What you will have to do. Is be the one that restocks on them when it is needed. We may live in a big mansion, but I'm not going to waste money like it means nothing. So, only stock on them when we have... _guests_ that will stay with us for a night or two." I sneer at the word guest due to the experience I had to deal with those unwanted ones that dare try to pull a fast one on me due to my young age.

Now, I'm really glad to have the [Alpha Stigma] and at least the now dead bastard did something good for once and helped me gain the experience in dealing with fools in business-related things or anything that require wordplays.

Sebastian didn't say anything and continue to listen carefully, along with his little sister trying her best to.

"So, other than restocking. You need to help Radix clean the place and repair anything that needs to be fixed. And make sure to check anything that unusual. As for any other rooms you have found that is locked for some reason, then ask Radix. She will be the one the clean there and later on, depending on if you're still here without causing any problem. Then, you will help Radix in cleaning those rooms later as well. Along with cooking, but you don't need to worry about cooking for a while until Radix deems your cooking skill enough to be served. Not an insult, but a standard." I explained to Sebastian about what his job entails.

"Ah, forgive my rudeness. I'm Merlin Schnee. And I already know your name, Sebastian, but what is your little sister's name, if I may ask? I can't just keep on calling her your little sister. That is unprofessional of me, to not know my own workers' names." I almost forgot that I never did ask Sebastian's little sister's name this entire time.

"Come now, introduce yourself." Instead of introducing his own little sister, Sebastian wanted her to introduce herself to their boss.

"Ni-Nice to meet you. My name is Kali Michaelis. Thank you for hiring us." Kali said in a shy manner before bowing to her boss.

"Nice to meet you, Kali. For your job; well, training, just follow your older brother and Radix. She will teach you what is needed to be done as a maid." I greeted back, then explain what she needs to do while being hired by me.

"Radix." I call out for my [Grimoire].

"Yes, master?" Radix ask me while staring at Sebastian and Kali this entire time.

"Why don't you go give them a tour of the place and help them find their rooms or room. If they desire to share a single room together. Along with helping them bring their things in. After that's done. Start their training. I want to see results by the end of this month." I said to Radix as I calmly stare at the two, causing Kali to hide behind her brother, who seems too used this.

"I'll do as you wish, master." Radix bow to me, then look back at the two siblings with a blank expression. "Come." This wasn't a request, but an order from Radix herself, which the two knew right away and quickly bow at me as well as Radix did before exiting the room.

Leaving me by myself once the door is closed.

"This is going to be a long time before I find a successor of being the Head of the Schnee family." I mumble to myself before taking my afternoon nap. After all, I'm going to need all the rest I could while I can.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: Garage)

"Okay, do anyone here know how to drive an Airship?" I ask Radix, Sebastian, and Kali, as all of us decided to visit the Garage, which I forgot this mansion had one, to begin with. And because it's going to take more than an entire day to tour the entire mansion. Plus, I wanted to escape the paperwork for a little bit by joining with the others on checking this mansion, not that I needed to.

Thanks to the mental map I have in my head from scanning the entire mansion before with [Ground Scanner]. But, I still want to see the place with my own eyes.

"Sorry, I don't know how to master. But, I could learn to if you wish me to." Kali looked at me with a hint of eagers of driving these Airships and Cars. Mostly Cars than the Airships.

"Kind of hard to learn to if there no one to teach you." I said dryly, as I continue to look around the place of all the highly advanced vehicles ready to be used.

"Kali. You're not even old enough or tall enough to drive these vehicles." Sebastian said to his little sister, who pouts at him, but knew it is true.

"How about you, Sebastian. You know how to drive?" I ask my butler, because I had no idea how and didn't check the Schnee's main library to see if there is a book on how to drive these vehicles.

"I'm not old enough to drive one. But, in another year I will be legal to take the driving test and earn my driving license." Sebastian replied.

"Radix?" I ask my [Grimoire], but found her missing, causing me to look around until I heard the sound of a Car's engine turn on.

This made the three of us look in the direction, where it's coming from and see a white Car turned on, with Radix in the driver seat.

"Well, it looks like Radix knows how to turn the Car on at least." I mumble to myself.

For the rest of the day, Radix took everyone for a drive around the area before returning back home a few hours later, after getting bored of seeing the same thing and not being able to do anything else inside the car while it's moving.

* * *

6 years later*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

"Radix. Please make sure Mr. Neat here leave out of the mansion." I said to Radix, who hasn't changed over the past 6 years. Still the same, while I on the other hand, have grown up over the years, but I kept my hairstyle the same since I was 15.

Another change is that I'm now always in [Magus Mode] all the time, where I gained the ability to use [Sorcerer Mode] 2 years ago.

[Sorcerer Mode] is a form closely attributed to a Magus who place importance in fighting. They release and manage their own [Magic] at all times. Thus, these Magus are in [Magus Mode] all the time. It is referred to as the opposite of [Magus Mode] which brings the body much closer to [Magic].

It suggests that [Sorcerer Mode] involves storing up their power for release when needed in offense or dense.

Which is true for me in a way, since my [Reduce Magic] have fully merged into my fighting style, that uses [Exploding Gale Fist], [Flame of the Sky], and finished creating the spear arts: [Imperial Spear Art] that has been created by modifying other [Weapon Techniques] into a [Spear Technique].

Furthermore, I have finally mastered the [Exploding Gale Fist] and reach the same level as Fon Schnee. Able to fight at incredible speeds and is able to react and move in microseconds. Along with mastering the [Flame of the Sky] to the point of using them unconscious after setting them up beforehand and able to switch or overlay them near under a second, depending on how many overlays/multiple [Flame Glyphs] I create.

All done three years ago. Which give me the time to focus more on my [Magic], but daily training with my [Exploding Gale Fist], [Flame of the Sky], and the [Imperial Spear Art] just so I don't end up getting rusty.

"As you wish, master." Radix bow to me, then stare at the person across from me, who was trying to do a business deal with me, but failing at the end and now has to leave much to his frustration.

Watching the two leave, I look out the window and wonder how Brise is doing. After all, it has been a few months since we last saw each other. At least, Brise no longer has any desire to take my position as the Head of the Schnee family and finally started to do other things. Like taking up singing, much to my confusion at the time. But, I allowed her by giving her the funds to take singing lessons.

However, to my disappointment. Brise no longer see me as someone she could rely on. Not that I could blame her since it took years for me to rescue her from being brainwashed by our Father, dead Father that is. I never did tell her how he died or the fact that I killed him myself personally.

"Master, I have return." Radix's voice broke me out of my thoughts.

I look back at Radix, who bring in my afternoon snack, which was just a bacon sandwich and a cup of green tea to wash it down afterward.

"Thanks, Radix. So how Kali's training. She's doing fine?" I ask Radix after taking a sip of my green tea.

"Kali has been doing an excellent job so far. But, still not the same like her older brother." Radix reported me of Kali's progress over the years, with Sebastian has already mastered the way of being a butler of the Schnee family. This includes being able to fight, so technically Sebastian can be considered a Combat Butler and finished training under Radix's teaching in 2 years. While Kali is still in training and close to finishing by the end of this year, maybe.

"That's good." I nod my head, then take a bite of my sandwich.

"Master, if I may ask, did you decide what your second [Archive] would be, after mastering all the four [Themas] under the [Archive: Luxuria]?" Radix ask me with curiosity in her voice and pride due to the fact that upon mastering 4 [Themas], mean I have surpassed the level of a normal Magic King and gain access to the [Trinity Form].

Essentially meaning that to a Magic King this stage is the milestone of their development where someone would become a true Magic Kings, without submitting to the 'True' Magic King within them. In my case, the second identity inside me appears the moment I activate the madness of the [Alpha Stigma].

To go into further details.

Upon mastering three different [Themas]. A Magus earns the title of a 'Trinity'. It also is known that others could achieve the rank of Trinity by owning three magical armaments, which are available only to those who've mastered a [Thema].

However, mastering four different [Themas] had, accidentally, which I found out later on, that I devour the second identity inside me and make it increase my own [Magic]. Removing my previous destiny of destroying the world.

Also, for a normal Magus, this title: Trinity appears to come with some form of power-up as well.

It should be noted that while a Mage can have multiple [Thema], rarely do they change the [Magic] they use, implying that they simply broaden the capabilities of their [Magic], or use additional [Thema] to strength their main one.

Which I did already.

With the [Thema: Abies (Creation)] to my [Reduce Magic] to give it a form. [Thema: Everlasting] to allow my [Reduce Magic] make its effect almost impossible to dispel or stop from affecting the target.

As for the last [Thema: Terminus (Terminal)]. Which is a very dangerous and ancient [Lost Thema]. And something I used to give me the instant result of my [Reduce Magic]. As in upon hitting the target with [Reduce Magic]. I could use the [Thema: Termius] to get the desired result instantly.

So yeah, mastered the [Archive: Luxuria] and planning to learn another [Archive] since from what Radix told me. It's possible to learn another [Archive], but is dangerous doing so because one hasn't mastered their first [Archive]. And could lead to a [Breakdown Phenonmenon] early on.

And seeing how I have mastered my first one. I can learn a second one due to the fact, that my [Magic] continues to grow each day; well, seconds, if I use the same method I increase my [Aura Reserve], which has long surpassed the range of mortal. Quality and quantity in [Aura Regeneration], [Aura Reserve], and [Aura Shield].

I'm not surprised that I could take on a bomb and not have a scratch or a dent in my [Aura Reserve]. Hell, I accidentally discovered I'm lava proof upon dropping into a lava pit Radix created as part of my training and didn't think I would fall into one, causing her to panic for a change, even if it just for a few seconds.

Either way, I'm now at the point of doing something no other has done. Well, maybe they have, but haven't mastered their first [Archive] beforehand, but either way, I'm going to be even more powerful than ever.

"Ow." I got smacked in the back of my head by Radix, who blankly stare at me like she could hear my inner monologue about how I became so powerful, that I could rule this planet with an iron fist.

And I got another smack to the head, causing me to glare at Radix, who didn't seem to be phased by this when countless people would coward before my glare, and once again, I got smacked in the head.

"Okay, I got it." I grumble and starting to think maybe devouring the second identity inside me has caused my ego to increase. Also, the fact, that I just remember that, yes, Radix can read my thoughts.

And because of this, I can't pick the [Archive: Superbia] and would be the last [Archive] to learn if I get to that point due to the big ego I developed over the years and from what Radix told me. I would have a massive ego if she wasn't there to pull me back down to Remnant if she wasn't with me all the time.

"So, did you decide what your second [Archive], master?" Radix ask me once more, eager to learn what I would pick.

"Well, the [Archive: Superbia] is out." I said to Radix, who nodded at this. As the [Superbia] would be the hardest one for me to learn out of the seven [Archive].

"The [Archive: Ira] is also out." I actually wanted to use this, but my rage would make it harder. Even Radix understands I have an anger issue and only thanks to the [Rain Flame Glyph] that solve this problem, no matter how forceful it is.

"Honestly, I would pick the [Archive: Avaritia (Greed)] from what you told me it could do, but I rather leave that alone for now. Pretty sure I'm not ready for that type of [Magic] just yet. Maybe my fourth or fifth [Archive] to pick, but for now. I will leave it alone." I may have a big ego, but I know my limit or in this case, Radix beat it into me to learn my limit before it is too late.

Radix nods her head and understands what I'm trying to say about why I didn't pick this as my second [Archive].

"Now, I have the [Archive: Acedia (Sloth), Gula (Gluttony), and Invidia (Envy)] to pick from." These are the three [Archives] I could pick as my second to learn.

"The [Archive: Acedia] seems good to use due to the fact one could manipulate space-time. Mostly space than time." I mumble to myself, as this [Archive] has the potential to make one a godlike being if they master all four [Themas] under it and their opponents would have a hard time even hitting them, let alone having the chance of beating them.

"Hmm. I will skip on this one as well. Because I got the feeling you would be on my case even more if I pick this one." I said to Radix with narrow eyes.

Radix didn't say anything or show any sign of body language that will tell me what I said was right or not. But, Radix has been with me for years now and I could get my answer from her without the needs of those things. Just based on instinct alone.

"I could use [Archive: Gula] since this one looks like it centered around one's emotion, and primarily focused them into manifesting external entities or empowering one's physical body. This would strengthen my fighting style, even further. But, then again, I'm mostly forcing myself to be calm most of the time. So it may not be the best choice for me to pick as my second [Archive] right now." I continue to think out loud, so Radix may give some input if needed.

"Then, there the [Archive: Invidia]. One of the [Thema] could be another factor in strengthening my fighting style as well. Since, from what you told me before. Most of the users of this [Archive] tend to specialize in combat [Magic]." I said to Radix, who nods that I was right about this.

"Alright. I have decided." I finally picked my second [Archive]."My second [Archive] will be [Invidia]."

Radix bow to me, then change back to her [Grimorie] form and connect me to the [Archive: Invidia]. Which only took a few seconds before Radix back to her human form.

"Congratulations, master, for learning a second [Archive]." Radix bow once more, then take away my empty plate and teacup.

"Thanks." I feel my [Magic Reserve] increased one more and I've already picked the first [Thema] under the [Archive: Invidia] already. It would be the [Thema: Expecto (Expect)].

After all, my strong point is acting independently without having any expectations of others as well.

Plus, I already have an idea what type of [Magic] for this [Archive].

I let out a tired sigh once Radix brings in another batch of documents I have to read and maybe sign.

"Ugh, time like this. I hate being the Head of the Schnee family." I thought out loud with annoyance, but Radix didn't seem to care and place the first stack of documents for me to do.

* * *

The next day*

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: Training Room)

"So, how you want to do this?" I ask Sebastian, who is my daily sparring partner. While Radix could be a good sparring partner if she didn't continue throwing who know what [Magic] at me and objects.

Sebastian, on the other hand, actually uses his body as a weapon as well after learning he knows how to fight and have been refined over the years by facing me, who could attack at high speed and possess abnormal abilities.

Plus, the fact, that I could help Sebastian fix his flaws with the help of the [Alpha Stigma]. Something Sebastian found out the hard way of what it does, where I show what the [Alphs Stigma] could do, but not everything about it. Just some part of it.

"Please try not to dislocate my joints, if you can master." Sebastian said dryly, not a fan of having his joints dislocate each time he faces his master in a spar.

"Hey, you learned how to do the same thanks to me. I don't see why you hate it." I smirk at this, knowing that Sebastian panic during the first time having his joints being attacked.

"Fine. I won't aim for your joints. However, you really need to learn how to protect them after all the years we been together now. I can still remember the first year when I hired you and your little sister. Ah, the memories." I grin at the thought of the satisfaction of teaching others, but at the same time hurting them. I'm such a sadist.

"Yeah, some memories." Sebastian said dryly, not changing his tone, and could feel the phantom pain of having his joints attacked too many than what he wanted to experience. If it wasn't for his [Aura] healing him after getting his joints put back in their places and being healed by his master's [Semblance]. Such a thing was totally unfair in his opinion. Then, at this point, he would be a cripple and be very limited to what he can and can't do.

"Hey, I'm not the one who uses silverware as literally projectile weapons." I said to Sebastian, who just took a few silver knives, ready to be used as a combat knife or a throwing knife. Along with a fork used the same as the knives.

"If I recall correctly, it was because you won't let me build my own weapon or buy one. Leaving me with the only choice of using anything that could be used as a weapon and something I could easily get my hands on." Sebastian narrowed his eyes at me, pointing out that it was my fault for him to use silverware as weapons.

"Hey, I said you can work on making your weapon anytime when you're not working. In fact, I even said that you could use the Schnee's Armory Room to make it. There's a lot of materials there for you to use." I counter Sebastian's comment.

"Yeah, but do you see the size of this mansion?" Sebastian point behind him, where the Schnee's main mansion is, which is pretty big and only four people living in it. Kind of waste in some people's opinion.

"It literally takes us an entire week just to have a tour of the place. If it wasn't for [Aura] and the head maid. Neither Kali or I would be able to do our duty in a single day." Sebastian looked like he about to throw his silver knives and forks at me, with how much time he needed to clean the mansion and doing other things as well, blaming me for all this, and in a way, it's my fault.

"As a butler of the Schnee family. It should be easy to do, which you have absolutely done an excellent job at so far." I smile at Sebastian, who started to twitch a little.

"Easy my foot." Sebastian growl, "It took me at least 5 years to finally get to the point of doing all these jobs in a single day and the next day without me almost dying from exhaustion more than once over those 5 years."

"Hey, at least, by now you won't have to be lectured by Radix." I shrugged my shoulders wondering when the sparring would begin, and by that, I mean when Sebastian's rage would get the better of him and attack me right away.

"I wouldn't have to be lectured by if I wasn't the only doing almost everything around here." Sebastian looked like he at his breaking point.

"Yeah, not everything. It's Radix who does everything around here before you and your little sister show up. You don't see Radix complaining." I smirk at the way Sebastian already has the eyes of a berserker ready to release his rage onto his enemy.

"She can't be human or faunus, whatever she is. She neither of those. No human or faunus would be able to take care of this entire mansion by themselves and done with everything in a single day." Sebastian already took his fighting stance, which was just holding his silver knives and forks between his fingers, crossing arms in front of him, with his knees bend a little.

"Heh." I snort at Sebastian, which was the signal for Sebastian to charge right at me.

 _'Oh, how long it has been.'_ I thought to myself as I use the bare minimum of movements to dodge all the knives thrown at me. While I recall what happened in those 6 years.

* * *

Flashback*

 **1st Month: 5 years and 11 months ago**

"Damn it! I thought this was over, but they are still sending assassins at me?!" I curse at the person that continues on sending these weak ass assassins. Furthermore, this time they double their numbers.

On a side note, I started copying the assassins' techniques and realize why they so weak, to begin with.

It's not because they are weak in frontline attacks, but they rely more on a single hit kills, be it sneak attack or not. And with the double in numbers. I started having to push myself a bit harder when I notice one of the assassins almost got behind me to stab me in the back.

Seeing how these are assassins. I rather not rely solely on my [Aura Shield]. Who knows if they have an [Anti-Aura Weapon] that bypass my [Aura Shield]. So yeah, not tanking those attacks if I can help it.

On another note: Sebastian and Kali now can get some life experience that neither could get most of the time.

And by that, Radix is currently teaching the two how to fight, either develop their own fighting styles, which I discovered later on that they already know how, Sebastian knows how to fight at least and figure the best way to detect people, even if they hostile or not.

While I took this as a training experience to hone my fighting skills. After all, it's better to fight with your life on the line than trains by yourself all day long is what one of my ancestors quote in one of the history/guide books.

So after killing these assassins. I have made it a rule for all employees to use these assassins as a training tool.

Treating life as an object? Cruel. Would it help increase our fighting abilities? Yes. Will I force Sebastian and Kali from doing this? No. They can either quit or kill. After all, these assassins show no remorse for killing them. So why are they afraid of killing these assassins in return?

This is the same question I had Radix repeatedly said to both Sebastian and Kali.

And I could have sworn that Radix must have said something that's related to me. Because they no longer hesitance after a week later.

* * *

 **2nd Year: 4 years ago**

"I must say, Sebastian. You've learned everything from Radix on how to be a butler. If not, the best butler to be." I nod in approval, with both Radix and Sebastian bowing to me.

"It's my honor to learn under Miss Radix's teaching." Sebastian said in a calm and polite voice. "Master, if I may request something."

"Sure, go ahead." I replied.

"May Kali and I return back to Menagerie? Both of us wish to visit our birthplace for a couple of days, weeks if possible." Sebastian looks with a calm expression, but I could tell easily enough that he and maybe Kali was homesick and wanted to visit their homeland.

"Alright. You have a month off." I answered without caring if I'm short on workers for a month. After all, Radix could do both Sebastian and Kali's work with ease. Plus, I could use this chance to visit Glynda again. Maybe get Brise to stop being mad at me.

"Thank you." Sebastian tried his best not to jump in joy, but that joy was cut off not a second later.

"Remember, after you return. Radix won't be helping you much. So if you fail in some of your duties. I'll have to cut down some of your salaries." I smirk at Sebastian when he pales at this. I may be cruel and abusing my status as Sebastian's employer, but I wanted all my staff members to be able to do the impossible by themselves first before I recruit new workers.

"I understand." Sebastian replied weakly, then waited for me to dismiss him. Since he was taught by Radix, that only after his master, me, dismiss him, then he can leave.

I wave at Sebastian for him to leave, where he bows to me again before leaving my Office Room.

"Radix. Send them off and once you return. It's time for us to travel as well." I smile at the thought of being able to leave the mansion after so long and itching to leave, but had to wait until both Sebastian and Kali leave, then Radix could use her [Warding Magic] to lock the place down, preventing others from entering.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21

Brise Schnee: 13

Glynda Goodwitch: 13

Sebastian Michaelis: 21

Kali Michaelis: 16 (Will be kali Belladonna later on)


	8. Arc 3 - Chapter 1: A Start of A New Life

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 1: A Start of A New Life**

The next day*

 **2nd Year | 2nd Day: 3 years and 363 days ago**

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Altas: Unknown Snow Forest)

Currently, both Radix and I are walking towards the Hope Village after Radix took the time to check everything inside the Schnee's main mansion for anything that may be out of place or needed to be repaired.

While I took the time to get some reading in the main library, which took an entire day from Radix to do everything, which is unusual, but not that I could blame her since after sending Sebastian and Kali away. Radix wanted to double-check if they have done anything wrong, with only Kali making a few mistakes, but is easily enough to taken care of in no time.

At that time, I have finished creating a rough draft of what my new spear arts going to be. It's mostly just a mixture of [Weapon Techniques] from other weapons and turns them into a [Spear Techniques]. And the end result of making a new spear art, which I named it the [Imperial Spear Art].

Something that would take time to refine the flaws out of it, but all I need is right now are using live experience in order to get the finishing touch. Of course, I've already trained in the [Imperial Spear Art] and just adding more moves into it over the years.

During the time I was waiting on Radix. I was writing down my notes into a book written by me. Who knows if there will be another spear-wielding Schnee in the future. Seeing how there are barely any of them in the Main Library. I may as well create one for future generations to use to be included.

Honestly, this rough draft would be just that. I won't write down the finish version. Since the finished version is mostly made solely for me. Unless someone manages to master the [Flame of the Sky] or even gain access to the entire [Flame of the Sky] instead of just one of them. Sure, it could still be used if they have access to the [Rain Flame Glyph], which is what mainly used for the [Imperial Spear Art], but it still requires the other [Flame of the Sky] to bring out the full use of it.

I highly doubt someone will and because of that. Not to mention it rely heavily on [Aura] to use as well. The [Imperial Spear Art] will only be somewhat mediocre for others; however, for me. It's something better than the other [Weapon Styles] for me to use.

Well, in theory, it is. I haven't truly used the entire [Imperial Spear Art] just yet.

I have already created 8 forms for the [Imperial Spear Art], but the 8th form is what stopping me from truly mastering this spear art.

So, for now, I would leave that alone until I enter a situation that requires using it.

Right now, Radix and I just started walking towards the Hope Village to visit Glynda, which I should have done much earlier, because it already been 2 years since I last saw her.

As I activate the [Save Point Marker], I really need to improve this technique, and notice the arrow made out of flames started to become smaller.

This is something I made just in case in the past, where if whatever destroyed the overlays [Mist/Cloud Flame Glyphs] that act as the anchor disappears. Then, depending on how long it was. The moment I activate the [Save Point Marker], where the size of the arrow will tell me how long it has been destroyed.

At full maximum length, which was just 3 inches and will decrease in size by 1 inch per 10 minutes, meaning that after half an hour. I would have a harder time finding the same location unless by luck I found it again while scouting everywhere for it. Since the [Save Point Marker] become useless afterward without an anchor for it to follow.

So right now, the arrow is still above 2 inches. This meant that whatever was happening at the Hope Village just happen a few minutes ago.

Without saying anything. I use [Speed of Lightning] to rush there, with Radix easily follows behind with her [Teleportation].

* * *

A few minutes later*

I found the Hope Village in ruin; some of the huts were broken down and notices a few corpses eaten by the Grimm that are still here.

With a small burst of rage at this, but the [Rain Flame Glyph] that's always on standby, which is located on my back activated, calming me down for me to think this through.

Then use [Ground Scanner] to locate any survivors while I stop using the [Save Point Marker] when it's no longer needed.

But, I wasn't going to leave these Grimm continues to eat these villagers.

Using a [Storm Flame Glyph] to kill the Grimm as I start running towards the directions the survivors of this Grimm invasion are heading and hope Glynda is among them.

However, I had no clue where to start. So I use a large scale [Mist Flame Glyph: Ground Scanner].

Much to my relief, I found her just in time while she is running away from a single newborn Beowolf, which I could guess the Huntsmen and Huntresses that's protecting the remaining survivors are too busy or close to their end and forced Glynda to run away while stalling the other Grimm as long as possible for her to escape, but a single Grimm manages to breakthrough and hunting down Glynda.

However, there is a dark thought that popped in my head, where the people here are using Glynda as bait to lure the rest of the Grimm away from them, to allow them to escape with their lives. Only for me to crush that thought down, because there was only a single newborn Beowolf, easily be killed by a Huntsman/Huntress-in-training.

And the reason why I have this dark thought was that there is a group of survivors heading south, where there is another village that should be at.

While Glynda is all by herself, even if there is just a single newborn Beowolf after her. Still, Glynda is only 9 years old and I'm pretty sure she still hasn't fought against a Grimm yet.

Not to mention the fact that Glynda doesn't even have a weapon on her to use to fight back this newborn Grimm.

So the moment I saw Glynda. I increase my speed to the limit and appear in front of the Beowolf, which I could tell that it didn't realize I was in front of it the last second as I pierce through its head with a spear hand covered in lightning. Killing it instantly.

"Glynda!" I shout at my adopted little sister in worry when she still continues to run and only stopped the moment she heard my voice.

I quickly deactivate the [Speed of Lightning] or risk hurting Glynda the moment she touches me.

"MERLIN!" Glynda cried out in joy and grief as she rushes over to me and hugs me with her small arms as she started crying.

Radix appeared next to me via [Teleportation], then look at Glynda with her head tilts to the side, not knowing how to react to Glynda.

"It's okay, Glynda. I'm here." I gently whisper into Glynda's ear. As she started sobbing, not that I can blame when her life was almost taken by a Grimm.

"Radix. Scout the area, then after that, go find the rest of the villagers and find out the reason why Glynda here all by herself instead of with them." I order Radix while calming Glynda down.

If it wasn't for the [Rain Flame Glyph]. I would be furious and hunt down those people that abandon Glynda, but I need to calmly think about this thoroughly and may misunderstand the situation.

Not even a few minutes later and Radix return from her search.

"I found out that they didn't abandon Glynda, technically, but couldn't find her at the time as she was missing during the Grimm invasion. Currently, Glynda's Uncle and Aunt are very worried about Glynda's whereabouts." Radix informs me of why Glynda was alone and I could connect the dots on why only a newborn Beowolf was hunting down Glynda.

I look down at Glynda, who was still crying. Then, look around the area and notice a few things. One: This area isn't that far from the spot where Glynda and I would usually meet up with each other. Two: It's easy to guess that Glynda must be in that area, waiting for me to meet her again and during that time, the Hope Village was under attack by the Grimm. Three: She must be on her way back to the village, but a newborn Beowolf appears and chased after her, with me appearing afterward.

"Alright, come on, Glynda." I pick Glynda up and start walking towards the Hope Village to see if there anything left behind that Glynda may want to take with her before I bring her back to her family.

* * *

A few hours later*

After going through the ruined Hope Village; Glynda didn't find anything that she wanted to bring with her besides maybe some of the clothes in her house that survived the whole thing.

Neither did I find anything interesting to take with. So, I got Radix to lead Glynda and me to where the villagers that left the Hope Village.

I had to help Glynda understand that not everyone died the moment she discovered the place she grew is now ruined, causing Glynda to be sad and with hope to reunite with the people she knows and grow up with.

While I carry Glynda on my back while running at a steady pace without using the [Speed of Lightning], even then, I'm already fast due to the training of the [Exploding Gale Fist]. So it didn't take that long to find a group of people, filled with negative emotions and pack of Beowolves, which I was glad those Beowoves are the only Grimm type right now.

Since if there was a pack of Ursai among the Beowolves, then things would be much more complicated. Well, for some other people.

The moment my eyes lay on the two people that are Glynda's Uncle and Aunt. Seeing them fighting off five Beowolves at once. I quicken my speed and toss Glynda to Radix, who easily catch up with me and understand what I wanted to do.

I channel my [Aura] into my [Dust Gauntlet], then clap my hands together to form two overlay [Rain Flame Glyphs] and spread out my arms wide as a spear made out of ice created from the [Ice Dust] in my [Dust Gauntlet] and being compressed to the point to take on a solid appearance for a few seconds, with small blue flames covering it.

Grabbing the ice/fire spear and throw it straight at the group of Beowolves attacking Glynda's Uncle and Aunt as I watch the ice/fire spear soar through the air and piercing through three of the five Beowolves and drag them away, with a snap of my finger to deactivate one of the [Rain Flame Glyph] to cause the ice/fire spear to explode, sending a blast of cold air while at the same time burning everything the cold air touches as it covers the area in frost.

Luckily, this only affects more of the Grimm than the Hunters' fighting ability, in fact, it gave all the four Hunters the ability to finish off the leftover Grimm while a majority of them are killed by my ice/fire spear alone.

Not stopping there; I made a fist with my right hand, then swipe the top of my [Dust Gauntlet] with my left hand to eject the [Dust Cartridge] and with a quick spin, to punch the Beowolf's head for trying to bite me and grab the [Dust Cartridge] in midair with my left hand and shove it straight into the Beowolf's mouth before kicking it away via to the chest and watch the Beowolf struggle as the [Ice Dust] being spilled inside it as I can see it coughing out cold air.

I sidestep when a different Beowolf tried to attack me from behind one more, where this one had more bones on its body compared to some of the other Grimm as it swings its claws at me, but I easily move out of the way at the last second before finishing it off with a punch powered with a [Cloud Flame Glyph] to increase the impact damage.

After killing the Beowolf with its chest exploded from my punch. I started hunting down the rest of the Beowolves while leaving the one choking on the [Ice Dust] that will kill it slowly unless someone kills it off right away, to put it out of its misery.

* * *

A few minutes later*

"Thanks for the help." Glynda's Uncle said to me, but had his guard up around Radix and me. Not that I could blame him, while Glynda's Aunt, on the other hand, didn't have her guards up around us since we helped to bring Glynda to her, with Glynda crying in her Aunt's arms.

Sadly, only Glynda's Aunt and her Uncle are in speaking terms with me, while the rest and the two other Huntsmen are looking at Radix and me with caution and with some looking at me with hatred.

I got the feeling it because I'm an Schnee, with the Schnee's emblem on my [Dust Gauntlet].

"No problem. Was just wandering around the forest." I shrugged my shoulders, not caring if anyone believed me. After all, I only came here for Glynda and I've already dealt with many people with eyes filled with negative emotions aiming at me.

"Well, I'm going to leave. You guys should work on those people releasing so much negative emotion. As you know, Grimm will be attracted by them in a matter of time." I made sure to remind them of this fact, but the look on Glynda's Uncle's face. I can tell he knew this too, but couldn't do anything about it. Since everyone can't really control their emotions whenever they wanted to.

Unless they had their [Aura] unlocked and possess a [Masking-Type Semblance] to counter a group of people's negative emotions.

"Good luck." I said to mostly towards Glynda than the other, with Glynda knows that it would be a while for us to meet in private again as she won't be able to use the previous area we met together before.

I made sure to signal Glynda that I'll be able to find her.

Glynda gave a small nod in my direction, knowing that I have my method to locate her. After all, I did find her before and could do it again, which was true as I placed a [Save Point Marker] on Glynda's shirt temporary as I will continue to follow behind to keep an eye on Glynda during the time she and the rest of the former Hope Village's villagers head to the next village nearby.

I didn't' say a word to the people behind Glynda's family and walk away with Radix following behind me.

I order Radix to keep an eye on anyone that looks like they would cause any danger to Glynda and make sure to place some sort of [Tracking Magic] if she has one on Glynda, so we can locate her whenever and head to her location via Radix's [Teleportation].

Since my [Save Point Marker] won't last longer than half an hour without the support of [Aura] or [Dust]. With the former impossible as Glynda doesn't have her [Aura] unlocked for the [Save Point Marker] to drain from to support itself.

* * *

A week later*

 **2nd Year | 1st Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 356 days ago**

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Altas: Unknown Snow Forest: Unknown Village)

It took a week for the former Hope Villagers and Glynda to arrive at another village, but this one is just a bit better than the Hope Village due to the technology used in this village.

Also, there are more Huntsmen and Huntresses in this village too, making it much safer as well.

Sometimes I wonder why the Kingdoms don't send out more Huntsmen and Huntresses to guards the villages outside the wall of the Kingdoms, then realize the higher-ups wanted the most defense and protect their valuable things and people they know than unknown strangers.

Honestly, I kind of feel the same after I saw the way those villagers looked at me a week ago. So yeah, I'm pretty much helping Glynda only due to knowing her in person and I even made sure to meet up with her today with Radix.

Well, more like Radix would bring Glynda to me whenever she alone and not watched over for a while.

At this point, I feel like I'm planning to kidnap Glynda from her family, causing me to sweatdrop at this.

But, I rather have a couple of minutes or an hour to speak with Glynda before I return back to the Schnee's main mansion.

"Merlin!" Glynda called out to me in joy the moment she appeared in front me, thanks to Radix teleporting Glynda along to my location.

"Hey, Glynda." I accept Glynda's hugs before she distances herself and glare at me, causing my mouth to twitch. Because it looks like Glynda is trying to make me coward under her glare.

"Glynda. If you're trying to make me feel afraid of you. Then, you're not doing a good job at it. You may want to practice on glaring at people." I smirk at me when Glynda tried to glare harder. Tried being the keyword since it looks like Glynda pouting more now.

"So how you been Glynda?" I ask Glynda, who huffs at me before she started telling what she has done over the 2 years while we were apart from each other.

Afterward, both Glynda and I said our farewells, but this time I mention how with Radix by my side. I'll be able to visit her more often now due to not having to waste time tracking her down.

Since Radix got that cover now when before Radix never met Glynda yet and couldn't [Teleport] to someone she never had met before. So now, both Glynda and I schedule what time we can meet each other, which was on the weekend and maybe on weekdays if the weekend not possible in the future.

Once that's done. Radix sent both of us back to the Schnee's Main Mansion.

* * *

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Altas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

"Okay, what's on my schedule today, Radix?" I stretch out my arms before walking over to my desk and sat in my seat, then look at Radix.

Radix takes out a clipboard out of thin air and started reading it.

"You have an appointment with one of the Generals of the Atlesian military today in the afternoon, right after lunch. After that, you have another appointment with Arthur Watts. Someone that has the desire to meet with you about something that benefits both parties. Once that's done, depending on how long it is. You will have to resume working on those documents that were left untouched for a week now." Radix continues to list down what my today's schedule is, causing me to feel like maybe I should clear my schedule of this entire month instead of just an entire week after finding Glynda.

"Please tell me it isn't one of those old Generals. I can't deal with them continues to look down on me." I growl at the memories of elderly people trying to make me do things and how to run the Schnee family as if they run it before I came along and took the headship. Just because they are old and lived this long, doesn't mean they gained knowledge of things they have no clue in as they get older, if they didn't put into studying the subject, then let alone actually know what to do, I wouldn't even trust them with the small things related to my family.

Radix reread a few things, "It doesn't say who and just that they from the Atlesian military and their military rank."

"Great." I started having a headache already and they not even here yet.

"Should I reschedule their appointment?" Radix asks me, knowing that I just came back from visiting Glynda after 2 years and didn't want to ruin the entire day because of meeting with an old fool.

"No. It's better if I met with them before things get annoying later. After all, we did that before and I rather not deal with being lectured for hours due to being so disrespected at the time. Damn, I almost regret killing my deadbeat sperm donor and let him deal with all this nonsense." I replied, then feel like maybe getting Brise the head position of the Schnee family may not be a bad idea right now, but she would be eaten alive if I did.

 _'She may hate my gut, but I still care for her.'_ I thought to myself, knowing that if I give the head position to Brise; the most likely outcome would be the Schnee family bring to ruin.

* * *

An hour later*

"Huh, you don't look like an old coot." I spoke out the first thought that appears in my mind the moment the General enters the room. A young adult male, well dressed and clean.

"Uh. I hope not. I'm still in my early 20s." The young general said to me with a wry look on his face.

"Right, if those old fools haven't told you my name yet, something I would find stupid of them to do so. I'm Merlin Schnee, the Head of the Schnee family." I introduce myself, "And you are?"

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Schnee. I'm Jacob Ironwood and just became a General not too long ago." General Ironwood introduces himself and informs me he hasn't been a General that long.

"I see. Now, why did they send you, a new mint General, to meet with me? And if it to make a deal about how I should get the Schnee Dust Company to supply more [Dust] the military, then you're out of luck. I, technically, can't do a thing to the Schnee Dust Company since it under my little sister's ownership." I 'helpless' shrug my shoulders.

What I didn't mention that, even if Schnee Dust Company isn't under my name for ownership, that doesn't mean I don't have any control over it. The reason why even if Jacques Gele would get the ownership of the Schnee Dust Company after marrying my little sister. I have a way to make sure he can't just take everything from the Schnee Dust Company and give it all away to the Gele family.

Plus, not many know, but all the [Dust] the Schnee Dust Company gains, 70% are sent to the Schnee family without any question, not doing so would lead to many problems. Bad problems towards the people that dare to be greedy.

Something that was learned the hard way last year when a former work of the Schnee Dust Company tried to sell at a discounted rate to certain people. Well, let's just say that person had to pay the remaining fees out of their own pockets from the discounts they gave out and was fired as well, including being under debt by the Schnee family with what left of the Lien they needed to pay for those people they sold the [Dust] to.

The Schnee family may be small in numbers, doesn't mean we're that weak to be taken advantage of.

I didn't even have to lay a finger and just order one of the Schnee's branch members to do the job. After learning about this from another fellow Schnee during a meeting.

"No, sir. I'm not here for that." General Ironwood interrupts me of my trance of thoughts, "Actually, I came here with a request if you would like to join in a newly made project. As a business partnership."

"Oh?" I raise an eyebrow at this, "And why did you come to me, the Schnee family? Instead of other families or whatever they call themselves now, for this? I'm pretty sure the military should have the fund for this new project."

"To the other Kingdoms. We're powerful and filled with enough resources to us through countless generations, but there are just too many of us here. So, some of the important projects and teams get better resources while the rest gets some. Only through missions and achievement would one gain more resources. Even then, that would be limited depending on one background and status." General Ironwood explained how this project of his was started with a group of close associates.

I start tapping on my right index finger on the desk as I quietly listen to General Ironwood about why he came to me, because the other families have already joined in other projects/teams by now.

As a new General; it's hard for one to gain a large number of resources. As in high-quality resource than the standard common quality given out to others in the military.

After a while, General Ironwood finished explaining. He waited for me to speak.

I could see sweat going down General Ironwood's forehead, worrying that I would reject him and this would require him a long time before his request for the fund is accepted and could start the project.

"Alright, tell me about this project of yours. If it is interesting, I'll fund the project at least 70% of the whole thing." I finally speak and not that worry about losing money when the Schnee family has other methods of income than the Schnee Dust Company. Some are not even named under the name of the Schnee family, but still part of the Schnee family.

In fact, I learned this from my decreased lovely Mother at the time while she was still alive at the time and informed me where to find out what the Schnee family owns. And boy, the Schnee family owns a lot of things. Hell, I was shocked at the time that the Schnee family also owns buildings that are in other Kingdoms.

With only the Kingdom of Altas having larger numbers of places owned by the Schnee family.

Because of this, I wasn't that worried about losing the Schnee Dust Company that much, but it's due to my pride that I hate other daring to take what is mine.

Hell, I guess because of this my bastard of a sperm donor hasn't run the Schnee family into debt due to that project to recreate the [Alpha Stigma].

Radix cough, causing me to blink and got lost in my thoughts again.

"Sorry, you were saying?" I didn't care the way General Ironwood look at me when I zone out in the middle of the conversation without warning.

"Uh, I said that is excellent. With you funding 70% of the project. The last 30% could be done by my people." General Ironwood said in slowly, wonder if the person before him is the right person for this whole thing, "And the name for this project is Project P.E.N.N.Y. This project is to create the first synthetic person capable of generating an [Aura]."

"Interesting." I knew for a fact this is possible since there Radix and she explained to me there are other versions of [Aura] in other worlds. Something I would see if I could learn it, but for now. Focus.

"Okay. I'll fund the project. Let's hope this project is a success." I stood up and offer General Ironwood a handshake, _'At least this one isn't annoying and overbearing in some way. Not to mention, I'm interested to see if this world's technology is advanced enough to create an android that possesses it, own soul.'_

* * *

Current/Flashback Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21/17

Brise Schnee: 13/9

Glynda Goodwitch:13/9

Sebastian Michaelis: 21/17

Kali Michaelis: 16/12 (Yes she's Blake's Mother)

Jacob Ironwood: 25/21


	9. Arc 3 - Chapter 2: The Meeting

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 2: The Meeting**

 **2nd Year | 1st Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 356 days ago Part 2**

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Altas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

Once General Ironwood and I finished with everything, including signing a few documents before we bid our farewell to each other.

"When is this Arthur coming in?" I ask Radix.

"20 minutes from now." Radix answered.

"Alright, make sure to escort General Ironwood out and wait for Arthur to come and bring him to me." I order Radix, who bow to me before doing as I order.

Watching Radix walking out of the room, leaving me alone for almost half an hour to think.

 _'Hm. I'm almost done mastering the [Exploding Gale Fist] and just need to work on my critical thinking on how to react to things, even if I can react in microseconds. All the times in the world won't be enough if I can't find the solution to the problem of facing unknown enemies that possess powerful [Semblances].'_ I knew the solution to this problem of mine, with the answer being the [Imperial Spear Art]. Plus, I have already mastered the [Flame of the Sky] half a year ago.

So currently, I may only need maybe a few days to maybe a week before I master the [Exploding Gale Fist] if I solely work on the [Imperial Spear Art: 8th Form]. If, and that is a big if, I can manage to finish creating the working [Imperial Spear Art: 8th Form]. Then I should have [Exploding Gale Fist] master completely on the same level as Fon Schnee.

 **Knock* Knock***

"Come in." I said on reflex, then my brain caught up what's going on and figure my 20 minutes or so is up. Talk about thinking for too long. No wonder Radix kept on smacking the back of my head. I'm in my own little world too much for comfort and only due to my abnormal reflex trained over the years had helped me with one of my flaws.

Opening the door, came in a tall man with a slim build, well dressed and clean like General Ironwood, but the difference is that this man is a bit older and put me on guard for some reason. Like whenever I felt the presence of an assassin entering my range of detection.

"Arthur?" I ask the man before, who looks at me directly in the eyes before lowering his for some unknown reasons, causing me to narrow my eyes at him.

Radix closes the door behind Arthur and gracefully walks around the desk and stands behind me.

"Yes. Thank you for giving me your precious time to have this private talk." Arthur glance at Radix before looking back at me, then saw me doing nothing, causing him to feel a bit awkward.

I made a hand gesture for Arthur to sit in the chair just across from me, which he carefully sat down. Like he expected a trap or something. Very curious.

"So, what do you wish to talk about?" I ask Arthur, not once did I feel relaxed the moment this person walked into the room. But, I made sure my body didn't show any sign of being tense or ready to fight at any moment.

"Yes, I wish to ask if it is possible if you can meet my... employer. She wishes to speak with you, but can't come here herself." Arthur replied to my question.

"And this employer of yours. Why do I need to speak with her at all? Unless this some kind of business partnership, then she could at least speak to me face to face, even if it's through a [Scroll]." I said to Arthur while wondering why he pauses for a second to say the word: employer.

"Where she at. The use of [Scroll] isn't possible since the place she currently is out of the Cross Continental Transmit System's range. Making the [Scroll] almost pretty much useless." Arthur easily explained the reason why his employer couldn't just call in person herself. "As to why you need to speak to her. Well, she has something that would catch your interest. That's all I'm allowed to say, all I know it would be something you would find interesting."

"Interesting, huh?" I rub my chin, wondering if this is one of those traps I almost fall for many times if it wasn't for Radix, to help me while I was too much lost in thoughts to realize the hidden meaning behinds the words the people were using on me.

"Yes, that's what my employer said the moment she sent me to meet with you." Arthur replied.

"Alright, but what is stopping her from coming here in person? Couldn't she just leave you or someone else behind at wherever she is while she comes here?" I ask these two questions, watching for any signs of Arthur lying to me or hiding most of the truth, which so far, I have found him already doing so. Barely telling me the full picture, something I don't like at all.

"She is a busy person and needs to be where she is, because how important it is. Too important to leave someone else in her place do. Which is why she decided to send me here. Please, don't take this sign of her being rude or looking down at you. I'm being honest, with my employer doing something very important can't allow her presence to be too far away from." Arthur carefully explained.

"Hm." I hummed to myself, staring right into Arthur's eyes, who slowly started to feel uncomfortable for some reasons.

What Arthur didn't know was that I was using [Reduce Magic] to 'reduce' his mental state of being calm, peaceful, and untroubled.

In a way, this is something I always used against people I may have some doubts about and hate. Plus, it makes the business topic easier on my side when the other side continues to make mistakes or just plain making stupid comments. Yeah, having [Reduce Magic] make many things a lot easier in life.

"Mind I know your... employer's name?" I'm a little curious about who wanted to meet me and actually want me to go and meet them where they're at. Something I don't do at all; well, only for certain people. Other than those people, everyone else has to come to me, even then, it would be hard to due to how many people have made so many appointments to meet the Head of the Schnee family. That by the time they got an appointment, it would be months away or even a year.

Arthur didn't say anything and kept quiet for a few minutes, letting me know that whoever is his employer must be very powerful and dangerous, with the way Arthur is thinking so hard about if he should reveal her name or not.

"Her name is Salem." Arthur took the leap of faith and hope the two people before him don't actually know who his master really is. As sweats started to cover his entire body, drenching his suit with sweats, something that shouldn't have happened at all. Right now, he is starting to become afraid of these two, which shouldn't possible after joining his master's side.

"Salem?" I ask in confusion, then look at Radix, "Do we know any Salem?" I wanted to know if maybe Radix knows since she has been to multiple worlds before coming to Remnant.

Radix shook her head in silence instead of responding.

When I look back at Arthur, I could easily see that relief on his face no matter how best he tried to hide it. If it was before he met me and haven't been under the effect of [Reduce Magic]. I wouldn't have been able to tell the difference. But now? I can.

I lean back on my chair and continue to look at Arthur, thinking if I should meet with this Salem now or wait for a while. But, I already have my answer and knew what action I should take place.

"I'll think about it. For now, why don't you take a rest in one of the guest rooms? I will give you my answer tomorrow in the morning." I said to Arthur, who looks like he wanted me to go meet with this Salem now, but with the way, I'm looking at him said otherwise.

Arthur stands up slowly and bowed lightly to me, "Thank you, for giving it some thoughts and for meeting with me. I'll wait for your answer in the morning." With that said, Radix leads Arthur to one of the countless guest rooms in the Schnee's Main Mansion.

As I watch the door closes, then narrow my eyes and think about who this Salem is. Also, if I should prepare anything to take with me in case I need to fight my way out from the enemy's base.

Something I hated and needed, hated because I knew it was a trap all along and needed because the experience I would gain to make an escape whenever I don't have Radix me. Sure, she always with me now, but what happens if she isn't in the future?

I will be dead or cripple before help arrived. If there any help coming to me. Glynda may try to get someone to call for help if she knew about it, but I highly doubt it since she in her new village and getting used to her new surrounding.

Sebastian and his little sister, Kali, wouldn't be much help either. Both are orphans and wouldn't have much help. If they did, then they wouldn't have applied to work for me. Well, Sebastian wouldn't.

I would like to place my trust on Brise, my little sister, but she still hates my guts at the moment. Still, haven't got her into a neutral talking period without her yelling at me.

I let out a tired sigh, _'The things I do for her. Really wish I could just tell her everything, but as they say. Ignorance is bliss. Better have her like that instead of ending up knowing the true danger of this world. Yeah, being a hypocrite when I seek the truth of everything. But, unlike Brise. She doesn't have these cursed eyes of mine as a burden.'_

I heard someone knock on the door before I told them they can come in. Radix coming in and closing the door behind her before she walks up to my desk.

"So, who is Salem truly?" I ask Radix, since if she really didn't know, then she would have just said so instead of just shaking her head. Which is something I explained to Radix before in the past just in case someone is among us and I rather not have Radix spill out the information about things she knew, causing that someone to be high alert.

"Salem is someone that is considered as a Goddess of Darkness. Someone who also possesses [Magic] like you master, while my previous master never got the chance to due to his old age. However, when he was already close to dying, he was still alive to see to this Salem use her [Magic] to act like a Goddess before those without [Magic]. Anyway, this Salem at the time is like a Goddess and along with another person, a male, who also have [Magic] act as a God before the people. But, I felt the male be incomplete somewhat. As if there are two beings in one body." Radix started to frown as she begins to remember about the male of the duo act like a Gods of this world.

"And?" I ask for Radix to continue before she gets too deeply into her thoughts, then it is almost impossible for me to get her out of unlike myself.

"Right. From what I remember. Back then, [Dust] wasn't still been found just yet and the technology of today is still in the early phase. So, this Salem, if she the same as the one I know. Then, master. You must be very careful with this person. Who knows how long she has lived and could likely to be an immortal being who can live without dying from time itself. Because of this, I wouldn't know how much [Magic] she has studied and not to mention how this Salem don't possess the same [Magic] like you, master, but a [Magic] truly belong to this world. Anything is possible with [Magic] and the Mage themselves. But, for the [Magic] native in this world. It is hard to tell, rather if it stronger, weaker, or equal to the type of [Magic] you are learning." Radix explained in deep concern that if this Salem is the same as the person know and not another person named Salem, then this may be something dangerous that could cost her master's life.

"I see." I narrow my eyes, then close them as I start thinking about how I should do this. Should I enter the domain of a powerful Magus? No, not a Magus. Like Radix said just now. This Salem possesses a different type of [Magic] other than mine. So, whatever [Magic] I have learned so far under Radix's teaching. Could be my downfall if I apply them to this Salem as if she learning the same [Magic] as I am.

I should expect all the unexpected. Since who knows if my branch of [Magic] is stronger than this Salem's branch of [Magic].

Not to mention, that, unlike Salem. I only have a few years; hell, less than a year added up together since I'm working on other things than my own [Reduce Magic] besides a few free time. Making [Magic] as my weak point right now.

Something I really need to work on after finding out there are other [Magic] users out there in this world. Who knows if there another, like that male together with Salem. No info on that person and Radix doesn't know much about him other than him showing up acting like Gods with [Magic] towards the people of this world that haven't even figure out how to unlock their [Aura] yet.

Where did he go off to? Because if Salem, mostly a guess, an immortal, then the male 'God' should also be an immortal as well. Somewhere around here or maybe with this Salem as well. Hiding in secret.

"Radix." I open my eyes and have my [Alpha Stigma] activate.

"Yes, master?" Radix asks me, as she straightens her back as she notices her master's [Alpha Stigma] activated.

"Send me into the [World Reconstruction]. I'm going to put in some spare time into training. Paperwork can wait after we return back from meeting with this Salem." I said to Radix, as I get off from my seat.

Oh, I could just put it off, but if Salem is the same Salem that Radix knows about in the past. Then, I will have to face her at one point in the future and by then, I don't know what kind of future it would be unless I meet this Salem in person either tomorrow, depending on where she is to at least a week at best before having to order Radix to make Sebastian and Kali stay where they are for a bit longer.

I don't know what the type of person she is. Better to see this Salem with my own eyes than just trust in anyone's words about her. I can trust Radix for now, but who knows how long she would stick with me and her information could likely become useless by then.

* * *

2 weeks later*

 **2nd Year | 3rd Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 342 days ago**

(Continent: Dragon Shape: Land of the Darkness: Evernight Castle)

It actually took 2 weeks to travel to where Salem's location is and on an Airship at that.

On another note, I got Radix to notify both Sebastian and Kali that they will return to work by the time Radix and I return from our... business trip. Which maybe take a month or less from now.

During those 2 weeks. I pushed myself until I mastered the [Explosde Gale Fist], but at the cost of being bed rest for three days, where Radix continues to have to make excuses to Arthur on why I won't meet him at the time.

But, at the very least, I can react to almost everything around me in microseconds. But, I won't count on [Magic] much against Salem since I still have no idea what type of [Magic] she possesses. Therefore, I'm also starting to increase my control over the [Flames of the Sky], so I can use all of them whenever I fall into an unconscious state if Salem somehow knock me out cold, then the [Flame of the Sky] should protect me long enough for Radix to get me out of danger.

And so far, during those days I was bed rested. I have all but the [Sky Flame Glyph] mastered to able to preprogram a few ways while unconscious to act on their own.

Nevertheless, I would say I can at least escape this Salem person if the situation requires it. Plus, I have Radix with me to help me escape if things become extreme. No way am I relying completely on Radix to fight off Salem since my pride won't allow it and even relying on to help me escape is just stretching it already.

So once I have fully recovered. I meet up with Arthur, who was a bit too happy to speak good, great things, about Salem, to the point of worshipping her. Then again, I must have overdone it because I'm pretty sure Arthur wasn't even that loyal to the point of worshipping this Salem, but I could be wrong. Who knows.

Once more, [Reduce Magic] is bullshit. Because even now, I made Arthur reveal many things that he should have kept mouth shut about. But, I made it so that he would eager to speak on behalf of Salem instead of allowing me to figure what type of person Salem is for myself once I meet her in person.

As of right now, I'm kind of very wary of this Salem. Because I have seen numerous of Grimm nearby and the Nevermores didn't even attack this Airship I was in, with Radix and Arthur.

I even provoked them by releasing a bit of my rage by bringing up unwanted memories of the past before using the [Rain Flame Glyph] to put myself back to serenity.

However, to my surprise, those Nevermores didn't even fly closer to the Airship and just kept their distance away instead.

Currently, I'm paying attention to the surroundings around us and even checking what kind of materials the people used to build this castle. The castle is called the Evernight from what Arthur told me.

The name was picked because of this land. Where it's always night time and also it's just a new name, where the old name was either too long to say all the time when mentioning the castle's name and other reasons Arthur has no idea on.

"Alright, through here. We'll meet with Salem. Please show some respect to her and I hope you enjoy meeting her." Arthur smiled in my direction, where I can tell Arthur was hoping for some kind of reactions out of me and Radix, but was sadly disappointed when I still have my bored look and Radix's expressionless face.

Arthur pushes the door before giving us a gesture to go in first.

I narrowed my eyes slightly before walking in while already having a few [Flames of the Sky] ready to deploy and having my [Reduce Magic] as a backup just in case. Even using the [Alpha Stigma] as my trump card.

Upon entering the room. The first thing that caught my attention was the woman, who stares at me the moment I entered.

The woman's skin is a deathly pallor, covered with deep red and purple veins that run up her arms and face. The sclerae of her eyes are jet black and her irises glow red. She has a black diamond-shaped marking in the center of her forehead.

Salem wears a very long black robe with red designs resembling eyes. She also wears a ring resembling an insect on her right index finger. She has white hair formed into a bun with six offshoots from which ornaments are suspended.

"Welcome. Arthur. You may leave us." Salem greeted me before ordering Arthur to leave while not taking her eyes off me, but I can tell it right away that her eyes flicker to Radix for a split second and I caught it. So, Salem must have felt something off Radix or just find her interesting or something.

"Yes, your Grace." Arthur bow to Salem before walking out and close the door behind him. Leaving Radix and me with Salem alone in this big meeting room. I think it is a room for a meeting.

"Please sit." Salem said to both Radix and me, as we watch Salem sit in the single seat at the end of the table, where I finally notice the seats are part of the ground. Wondering if this Salem 'grow' these chairs. As I count seven 'chairs', with the one Salem sitting completely different the rest, with it being the same color as the table being dark purple and the edge being neon purple. While the other chairs look like made out of woods.

Radix messages me with her thoughts that nothing was done to the chairs. So they are completely safe to sit. That made things somewhat easier for me, because I can't really fight while sitting on a chair. Well, unless it's a rolling chair, but looking at these 'wooden chairs'. Yeah, it's going to be a bit tough for me. Also for my butt.

Carefully, both Radix and I sit on Salem's left and nearest one instead of further ones.

Foolish on my part for being too close to Salem, but all great rewards come with great risks. So, if I want to get anything, I must risk it and overcome it, but only if I have enough strength to do so, otherwise I'm just throwing my life away like nothing.

Of course, I trust myself to have the strength to escape. As for fighting Salem, that is a big if; nevertheless, you will never know what will happen if you don't try.

I didn't say anything, as I wanted Salem to speak first.

And yet, Salem continues to stare at me in silence for a while now.

It is a good thing I always have multiple [Rain Flame Glyphs] all over my body ready to be activated at any sudden moment. Because if I didn't have them, I would be a nervous wreck right about now with the way Salem continues to stare at me.

However, that is only with the ones I have created beforehand and at this very moment. I'm too cautious that Salem would detect me using my [Aura] and would outright attack me. Something I don't want to happen if possible.

"Do you know someone goes by the name Ozma?" Salem decided to finally to speak and her first question.

I blink once, then twice and finally thrice when I wanted to make sure I heard right.

"I don't think so?" I stare at Salem with a confused look on my face, which Salem study for a couple of seconds before sighing quietly and relax a little.

"That's good. I wouldn't want to kill you off if you knew him." Salem said in a relaxed tone, causing me to tense up and realize I was close to being attacked just now.

 _'Note to self: Include anything related to reading for the enemy's movements.'_ I thought to myself, as it looks like I need to work on detecting skills.

"Ignoring the comment on killing me." I said with a touch of sarcasm, "What do you want from me?"

Instead of getting any response; Salem continues to stare at me, causing me to feel a bit annoyed.

However, I didn't allow this to bother me and wait for Salem to speak. But, if this keeps on going for who knows how long like this. I wonder how long I would use up all the [Rain Flame Glyphs] I placed overtimes, with how annoyed I'm getting.

"I desire... you to work for me." Salem pauses for a moment in the middle before revealing what she wanted from me.

Dramatic pause aside, "And why do you want me to work for you? Not to mention why do you think I would want to? If you know who I am, then I'm not short on money at all."

"Let's just say. I can offer you something that would worth more than simple... money. Priceless, even." Salem slowly replied.

* * *

Current/Flashback Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21/17

Brise Schnee: 13/9

Glynda Goodwitch: 13/9

Sebastian Michaelis: 21/17

Kali Michaelis: 16/12

Jacob Ironwood: 25/21


	10. Arc 3 - Chapter 3: Intel

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 3: Intel**

 **2nd Year | 3rd Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 342 days ago Part 2**

(Continent: Dragon Shape: Land of the Darkness: Evernight Castle)

I narrow my eyes at Salem, curious about what she has that would be priceless. Even for someone like her unless she meant priceless for someone like me. A normal mortal being, who happens to have many secrets that make one go crazy, but Salem doesn't know that.

"And what is this priceless thing you speak of?" I ask Salem, not daring to blink one bit or risk of getting attacked the very moment I blink. Something I learned the hard way with Radix when I trained with her.

Salem didn't say anything as with a wave of her right hand, as a ripple appears in thin air as a thin book came out of nowhere and float in front of everyone, then slowly land in front of me with a soft thud upon touching the table.

 _'Watch Salem for me, Radix.'_ I mentally said to Radix via [Telepathy] while I slide my eyes off Salem and onto the book, where I notice it has nothing on the cover but the title: Guide To Using Magic.

I raise an eyebrow at Salem, who continues to stare at me without blinking.

Picking up the book and flip a couple of pages, which was enough to finish the entire book before shutting it after speed reading, to find out what's in this book and that it doesn't help me at all. In fact, this just made me very confused, because it looks like based on the system of [Magic] Salem used. It's mostly on instinct and using the energy around the area to power the [Magic]. Along with some sort of equipment for the beginner to help use [Magic] for the first time. If I were to guess.

Salem thinks I'm one of the leftover surviving [Magic] users of her time and handing me this book, as something to make me be more interested in what she got to help me learn more on how to use my [Magic].

Too bad Salem doesn't know I use an entirely different branch of [Magic] and should be more powerful than the one Salem use. But, that's just my ego talking and I know not to underestimate Salem as she got who knows how long to train her [Magic].

Furthermore, using instinct seems like a basic thing to do using Salem's branch of [Magic]. Therefore, the advanced version after that would be more complex or just use something else to control [Magic] native this world.

Nevertheless, I won't look down on the [Magic] of this world. Since [Magic] itself is already consider broken beyond belief. Look at my [Reduce Magic], able to 'reduce' anything with just a thought and the only limitation is my imagination.

"And this priceless?" I raise the book that Salem gave me, "Because if what I read in here is true. Then, I've already done almost everything in it years ago."

What I didn't mention was that I applying these 'training methods' into my [Semblance] and [Flames of the Sky] instead of applying to my [Magic]. Actually, the [Flames of the Sky] could be like a lesser version of this world's [Magic] before it somehow becomes lost for everyone else to use.

Then again, Salem and this Ozma could be the only [Magic] users left in this world, besides myself where I'm a Magus, with the future of becoming the Magic king. Maybe there aren't any other [Magic] users left in this world.

Something I may need to check on later when I return back home.

"I see that your talent in [Magic] is enough to do self-learning to use [Magic] without a mentor or even a guide to help you." Salem praises me, but I can tell she was also annoyed that the book she gave me wasn't priceless at all to someone like me.

With a wave of Salem's right hand again, the book in my hand disappears, then another book appears and floats over to me and dropping it in front of me.

This caused me to narrow my eyes at Salem since this just to show that Salem can take back anything she has given out anytime she wanted. Therefore, this made things difficult for people who wanted to be a double agent against Salem and someone who has relied on the very things Salem gave out would be deemed useless the moment they tried to fight Salem.

Looking down at the next book and found it the same as the previous, but the next volume.

Slowly, I raise my head toward Salem and wonder if she plans to use the books to train a [Magic] user to use their [Magic] to the point of being a master in their own right; however, this just made me wonder if Salem is trying to pay me for my service by using these books as payment or as a way to manipulate me due to the fact that I need the next books to continue my study in [Magic] or limit to certain amount of information in these books, preventing me from reaching my full potential in [Magic].

"Okay." I didn't open the book, who knows what Salem would say about how she may use this as an excuse that she has already given me some sort of payment and require me to do something for her since I have read the next volume of the 'priceless' books about how to master one's [Magic]. While the first one may be just a freebie to get my interest before bringing out the more valuable ones or just payment for me coming here to meet her out here.

"How about we leave this out for now and why do you want me to do for you and why me of all people." I said to Salem, as I slide the book back to Salem while making sure not to go in a certain distance just in case.

"Ah, yes." Salem nods her head, "If you haven't realized, then I wish to have another [Magic] user on my side as I hunt down Ozma. Along... with a few... certain things. Things I wish for your help to gather for me."

"Ignoring that pausing moment." I'm starting to think Salem has this dramatic pause thing going on when she doesn't anyone to talk often, that not a minion or something. "Who is this Ozma and what are these certain things you wanted for me to gather and why do you think I can get them in the first place?"

"You will find out who Ozma later, after working for a while. As for... certain things. Well, I will tell you later when we reach the point, where we have enough trust between us. As for why I picked you. Well, why shouldn't it be you who possess the ability to use [Magic]? Something that impossible for most people nowadays." Salem said to me, but I can see behind the lines that she meant once I give her my trust, not the other way around and only that. I won't gain her trust or at least not a full equal status trust.

"I see." I slowly nod my head, then stand up, with Radix doing the same. "I think we're done here. I won't work with you if this is how it's going. It's nice to meet a fellow [Magic] user, but as the Head of the Schnee family. I won't allow anyone to boss me around like they're above me. This includes you." I narrow my eyes at Salem.

As she dares treat me like one of her 'workers'. When it should be the other way around. The Schnee family bows to no one but another Schnee. Well, unless you're a very powerful sentient [Grimoire].

Salem didn't say anything and just stare at me in silence.

I didn't need to have Radix tell me when I can easily detect Salem about use her [Magic] to get what she wanted.

Luckily, I don't need to use my [Reduce Magic] and create multiple [Storm Flame Glyphs] around the area, in a number of dozens or so in seconds.

"Interesting." Salem replied softly, then a blast of wind hit both Radix and me out of nowhere.

I already knew something like this would happen. As I use the [Lightning/Rain Flame Glyphs: Protection Barrier], where my body covered in numerous of [Lightning Flame Glyphs] into a skin layer and using the [Rain Flame Glyphs] as a second layer, where the former act as the second to last line of defense while the latter is to weaken the blast of wind from affecting me. Therefore, by the time the attack hit my [Aura Shield]. It wouldn't have its full strength to cause too much damage.

Radix, on the other hand, just use one of her countless [Magic] to make it like the blast of wind doesn't even exist the moment it hit her.

All of this is done literally within a second, causing Salem to look at Radix and me with a shock in her eyes, that we defended ourselves against her sudden attacks so easily and at such short distance.

Sadly, for Salem, both Radix and I can react easily within a second and this hasn't even entered the microsecond either. Therefore, the only problem was the [Magic] Salem used would do to us. Otherwise, other than that, we're good at dodging anything lethal.

"Ho, look like you need to use violence to get what you want." I sneer at Salem, "Don't worry. I know how to play this game as well if conversations aren't up to your game." With that said, I disappear from the area in a burst of speed while Radix left via [Teleportation] as the multiple [Storm Flame Glyphs] set off, blasting the area where Salem is with highly offensive flames. With the special trait of disintegration, causing everything in the path of the flames to decay and break apart instantly with how many [Storm Flame Glyphs] added together in one single attack. Not even the table and chairs survived, and instead, there is a small pit, opening a hole to the lower floor.

However, didn't mean victory for Radix and me as floating in midair is a purple barrier form around Salem, protecting her from being harmed by the [Storm Flame Glyphs]. Giving me a bit of information that Salem has some kind of powerful [Barrier Magic].

Salem narrow her eyes at my comment, then with a wave of her right hand, mixed shades of purple balls rush towards Radix and me.

Radix happens to be by the door that we enter while I'm just near one of the furthest windows away from the door.

Both Radix and I had a plan already when we face against Salem. With Radix standing near the door, to prevent anyone from interfering with the battle between Salem and me. Even made sure no one used the hole in the middle of the room to enter from below.

Radix easily destroyed the purple balls from hurting her with ease, something Salem found surprising. While I, on the hand, had to dodge all of them as my [Protection Barrier] was easily penetrated like nothing. Even with the effect of the [Rain Flame Glyphs] were supposed to weaken them to the point that the [Lightning Flame Glyphs] can block it with ease or block it for a few seconds.

Nevertheless, it did slow down the attack for me to easily move away before the attacks could make contact with my clothes.

While moving; I noticed that Salem didn't have her barrier up as she continues firing those purple balls at Radix and me, mostly at me than Radix.

Firing off a quick shot of [Storm Flame Glyphs] on the move while throwing in some [Lightning Flame Glyphs] in lightning bolts form instead of flames at Salem. Each time I take a step, a dozen of each [Storm Flame Glyphs] and [Lightning Flame Glyphs] formed around me before taking another step as the [Glyphs] from before started firing while at the same time I formed a new set.

Repeating this action for a solid 5 seconds before appearing in front of Salem, who like she not quite used to facing such fast opponent or have fought up close in years or so.

As I punch Salem in the stomach with my right fist, enhanced with my [Aura] and send her flying for a second or two before crashing into the wall, but didn't cause a dent in the wall itself.

"Damn. I wonder what this castle is made out of." I whistle in surprise at how durable the wall is when there isn't any sign of being damaged, even after I throw Salem against it. Even with an [Aura Enhance: Strength] punch wasn't enough or maybe Salem used her [Magic] to prevent most of the power behind the blow to lessen to a certain degree.

"I see you're not someone weak. Same with that... girl." Salem got up from the ground as she pats the dust off her. "I must say. I haven't seen you using your [Magic] yet, but don't think that without it. You can defeat me."

"Pretty sure I'm not the one won't getting my butt handed." I said to Salem, smirking at the frown on Salem's face. However, my instinct is still screaming at me that I'm still in danger. This puts me on high alert.

"What? Did I say something wrong? Come on, prove me wrong." I spread my arms wide. "I'm right here."

"Being too arrogant will bring one's downfall." Salem said in a calm tone of voice as she started floating again.

"Oh yeah?" I look at Salem with eyes of disdain. "Well, who is going to cause my downfall? You? I don't see how that's going out for you. So far, you haven't even touched me. Talk about disappointment." I laugh a little to cause Salem to get mad at me, which would cause her control to slip. And from the look of it. I'm getting what I wanted.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Salem said in a deadly chill voice. Then, with a thrust of both hands; Salem conjures multiple chains of lightning bolts at me. Returning the favors from before.

Far quicker than I expected, but not something I haven't faced before. As I formed a wall made out of [Lightning Flame Glyphs] in front of me to counter the countless lightning bolts with a lightning wall.

But it looks like I underestimated how much power is in those lightning bolts as almost more than half of them broke through my wall of [Lightning Flame Glyphs] and struck me in the chest, sending me off my feet and crashing into the window. A very sturdy window as I found no cracks formed when I slide down the window for a few seconds before moving away as another batch of lightning bolts coming right at the window I crashed into.

However, this time, the window broke into shatter glass.

Either I wasn't thrown into the window hard enough or my [Aura] is dense enough to absorb most of the damage before it affects me and the surrounding.

I'm going with the third option, where my [Magic] protected me since I barely felt my [Aura] being drained upon getting hit.

"Sorry, but I have seen lightning before. Wanna try again? After all, I'm still here." I mock Salem as I feel the temperature falling.

Making me tense up and wonder if Salem is going to use something like [Ice Magic] or [Temperature Magic]. If it's the former, then things will be easier for me. However, if it's the latter, then I'm going to have a tougher fight than I thought.

"With pleasure." Salem spread her arms wide as a huge icicle form above Salem that grows in size, already bigger than Salem herself thrice over.

I didn't allow Salem to continue and it was only due to waiting for my [Aura] to heal all the hidden damage over my body and still saving on [Aura] to use other [Glyphs] from the [Flames of the Sky], that I allowed Salem to form a really big icicle by now.

With a snap of my fingers; the [Spear of Lightning] appear in my right hand and throwing it at Salem while she was stuck in one spot while trying to conjure a growing icicle.

But it looks like Salem can still defend herself as she thrust her hands at me and the giant icicle the size of almost half wide of this room crash into the ground. Blocking the [Spear of Lightning] from reaching its target.

 **Tch*** I was disappointed that it didn't work, but I didn't expected this result of seeing my [Spear of Lightning] didn't go through the giant icicle and hit Salem from the other side of the icicle.

With a thought; numerous of [Storm Flame Glyphs] appeared once more as I blast away at Salem when I noticed the giant icicle seem to affect the area in front of it, where ices are starting to form on the ground and spread towards me.

So to counter this. [Storm Flame Glyph: Snap] is my answer. One of the many techniques I created for [Storm Flame Glyph] as I did for [Lightning and Mist Flame Glyphs].

Anyway, the [Storm Flame Glyph: Snap] is just a way for me to control it better with different methods and how to use it, where this technique is like a quick fire like a gun. Aka a quick draw and fire at the target faster than normal.

Therefore, the [Storm Flame Glyph: Snap] fried off a bullet made out of flames and the [Glyph] itself will disappear upon releasing the bullet.

As I continue running around Salem very fast and even up my speed further with [Aura Enhance: Speed].

Raining down Salem with numerous [Storm Flame Glyphs] as well as overlaying it with [Rain Flame Glyphs] to break down her barrier she put back up right away after throwing that giant icicle to the ground.

Seeing how the battle went so far and I'm not liking my odds with Salem since she doesn't seem to look tired after conjuring that giant icicle. If anything, I'm just guessing that she doesn't want to destroy the castle, but willing to cause some damage to it if needed or she just pushing me to reveal more things, including my [Reduce Magic]. Either way, I got what I wanted from this meeting.

Increasing my speed to the very limit without having to use any [Aura] and just pure physical speed. I disappear from Salem's views as I create a [Gravity Glyph] to allow me to stick to the ceiling and signal Radix to teleport us back to home.

* * *

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office Room)

"Radix. Check for anything that's on me not suppose to be there since we left." I order Radix, who easily uses her [Detecting Magic] on me, to see if Salem or someone under her commands aka Arthur had placed something on me that could end up killing me or cripple later on. Maybe even mind-controlling. I'm not taking any chances.

"I have finished scanning you, master, and have found nothing." Radix reported her result. As her eyes glow with a soft green light as a side-effect of using her [Detecting Magic].

"Anything related to [Curse Magic] attached to my being?" I needed to be sure because if I don't know what it is. I can't really use [Reduce Magic] to remove it.

"Nothing. I have even used [Detecting Magic: Curse Scan], to see if there was any just in case." Radix replied as her eyes stop growing.

I let out a relief before walking over to my desk and sat down. But, I have not let down my guard yet. Turning my head towards Radix.

"Radix. Put up all the [Defensive Magic] you think it requires all over the area and even inside the mansion if you think it is a good idea. But, start from the outside. Report back to me when you're done or it's time to eat." I order Radix, who bow to me.

"I'll do as you command, master." Radix said to me before she [Teleport] out of the room and begins her assigned mission.

This left me to my own thing now.

Tapping on the top of my desk. Thinking what I should do next since I finally completed my training for [Exploding Gale Fist] and the [Flame of the Sky]. Along with completing the [Imperial Spear Art] as well.

Therefore, leaving with a few options. One of them is to resume my study of [Magic]. After all, I have it and need to work on it. Since I literally just fought Salem and just smack her in the face with an outright declaration of war against her.

I'm going to need all the resources I can get my hands on. Also information as well. More on Salem's [Magic] itself other than it used purely on instinct at basic levels. No clue what she can do after the basics.

Therefore, my own version of [Magic] is the best to counter this world's [Magic]. Which is stronger I won't know for sure, but all I know is the knowledge and experience is the two deciding factors in battle to death. Neither the two will be any match with Salem, who should be alive for who knows how long.

Among the few advantages, I possess against her is she doesn't know what type of [Magic] I use and the [Alpha Stigma]. Along with Radix as well. All three would help me against Salem.

For now, I need more knowledge and experience if I want to kill Salem. Also, I need to look into more about this God that wasn't with Salem at the time. Wherever he is, I need to know, since he can be a wildcard in the battle between Salem and me.

Raising my right hand as I use [Reduce Magic] and apply at the air around my right hand. Watching as the air around my right hand being reduced and creating a vacuum. As more air, trying to fill the gap around my right hand while at the same time my [Reduce Magic] continues at a steady rate, reduce the air into nothingness.

I stop casting my [Reduce Magic] and wonder if I have already mastered the [Thema: Vanitas] of the [Archive: Luxuria], but just need a bit fine-tuning over my control.

Honestly, I'm skillful enough to apply anything to my mind with [Reduce Magic] and not to mention I can use [Reduce Magic] without having to go into [Magus Mode] in order to use it. If I recall correctly, Radix told me I should have a magical armament available for me to use the moment I mastered my [Thema]. I'll ask Radix later about it.

So I should work something else. A second [Thema] maybe?

Rubbing my chin, thinking about which [Thema] I should pick out of the three leftovers [Thema] of the [Luxuria]. Then remember that while I have decent control over [Reduce Magic], but there is always a few times of mistakes and distraction that throw me off and end up losing control.

I remember before that I have been using [Reduce Magic] more on the line of affecting the conceptual level. This is powerful but at the same time dangerous making me realize how much I can do with it and at the same as the risk of harming those around me I care for.

Instead of just refining my control. I need to place some sort of limitation as a way to help me fall back to just in case. And what better way by giving my [Reduce Magic] a physical or close to one in form.

Thinking about all this. I decided to go with this and will use the [Thema: Abies (Creation)] as a secondary for my [Reduce Magic].

"Now, I just need to wait for Radix to help gain access to the [Thema: Abies] and begin my study in [Magic] once more." I mumble my thoughts out loud. "But, first. A nap." I lean back on my chair and close my eyes. Resting for maybe a few minutes or hours. Depending on how long it takes for Radix to finish putting up the defensive around the area.

* * *

6 months later*

 **2nd Year | 6th Month | 3rd Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 162 days ago**

(Continent: Solitas Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: Main Library)

After Radix finished putting up all the defensive she can think of in case Salem send her minions along with using other methods to deal with me. I found I have mastered a [Thema] and can use a magical armament.

I just need to make one for me to use since from what Radix told me; well, more like Radix will make one for me that would suit my [Reduce Magic]. But, will take a long time to make, where she will need to find the materials to make one and maybe even more rare materials to match my [Reduce Magic] as well.

After finding this out, I got Radix to help me connect to my second [Thema: Abies], where I took an entirely different approach using this [Thema] instead of using [Outer Alchemy] like other users that Radix told me about.

I came up with the idea of creating an entirely new method to use the [Thema: Abies] while at the same time act as a support to my first [Thema].

This of course requires me to put in lots of studying as I'm starting kind of from the scratch, but not to the point I have to from nothing as Radix have many notes on the [Thema: Abies] for me to use as reference and some of them are used before [Outer Alchemy] became a thing.

It took me exactly half a year when I finally got the result I wanted. As I managed to somewhat recreate and modify [Blood Magic]. As a way to give my [Reduce Magic] a somewhat physical form, which is blood itself. Dark, yeah, but I like it.

The [Blood Magic] is a subtype of [Water Magic] before it became useless later on from what Radix told me. Where the Magus that study [Water Magic] was either not smart enough to use it or just doesn't have enough [Magic] to cast the [Water Magic] without risking destroying themselves at the temp casting it.

On another note; some have decided that using different [Archive] other than [Luxuria] to use [Water Magic] end up with some success, but not the best results. Making this [Magic] even worst to use in combat other than for use as a medium for [Healing Magic].

Anyway, my research on [Water Magic] is very limited and [Blood Magic] is even harder as it was deemed forbidden unless it related to a medical matter, but I picked my choice and sticking with it. I even went to the Schnee's main library for references to help me in my research. Until I finally created a working [Blood Magic] in mind.

What I have been doing so far is creating a [Blood Field]. Where I use the [Thema: Abies] to create blood out of thin air.

Literally had to study on what is blood and what it is about to create it. Along with its usage besides the basic that I have it inside me and I need it to live.

Continuing from before. I would control the blood I create and cover the targeted area and manifests itself into a powerful cyclone. This is where my [Reduce Magic] come into play as it erases all traces of the victim's existence upon being targeted by my [Blood Field].

Furthermore, I came up with this outrageous theory that with enough [Magic]. I can even distort space and time itself with [Blood Field]. Even though technically I can already do something on that line by just using [Reduce Magic] in its raw form. As in no form at all.

Of course, this wasn't just the actual reason why I wanted to use [Blood Field] as a way to give my [Reduce Magic] a physical form, but also the ability to not only because of its destructive power, but inside the [Blood Field]. I have the power to exert upon every creature with blood.

What can I say? I like being in control and [Blood Field] is what I came up to use. And because the other [Magic] I was thinking of studying was a bit almost non-existence or just not up to my requirements.

Nevertheless, after half a year upon trying to learn and actually create a [Blood Field] successfully after all the experiments. I would say I'm doing great from what Radix told me. Since I did something that almost no one was able to do.

Though, I can only create one [Blood Field] as my current limit. Before I end up draining myself of almost all the [Magic] in me and require the need to rest.

At the very least I got something to continue working on for the time being and improving myself when it's time to face Salem again.

"Master. There is another group of Grimm trying to break through the barriers again." Radix broke me out of my thoughts while at the same time creating a small [Blood Field] just above my right palm in the shape of a sphere. Watching it spin slowly was something that makes me find a bit interesting.

"Again? What it is this time, like the fifth time this week?" I ask Radix, while continuing working on my control over [Reduce Magic: Blood Field]. "Because if so, get Sebastian out there to take care of them. He needs all the experience he can get. If he needs any help. You have my permission to help him out if you deem the situation require it. Otherwise, just watch over him in secret."

"As you wish, master." Radix bows to me before disappearing via [Teleportation].

"Hmm. I wonder how long until Radix finally finds all the materials over Remnant to create my first magical armament." I mumble to myself as the blood ball disappears after I tried creating a second one, where I end up losing control upon trying. "Really need to be able to create more than one [Blood Field] before the end of the year." I know I'm on a time limit since I'm not too sure how long Salem's patient will last before she comes after me herself.

* * *

Current/Flashback Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21/17

Brise Schnee: 13/9

Glynda Goodwitch: 13/9

Sebastian Michaelis: 21/17

Kali Michaelis: 16/12

Jacob Ironwood: 25/21


	11. Arc 3 - Chapter 4: Disagreement

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 3 - Chapter 4: Disagreement**

2 months later*

 **2nd Year | 8th Month | 3rd Week | 2nd Day: 3 years and 102 days ago**

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office)

"Okay, let me get this right." I stop the person from continuing with their speech. "Brise want to see me? As in person?" I ask with suspicious.

The person I'm speaking with over the [Scroll] is a fellow Schnee, but from a branch side of the family and have been reporting to me about Brise for a long time now.

"Yes, Sir. Miss Brise's desire to meet up with her older brother to talk about a few things that can't be spoken over the scroll and must be in person." The branch Schnee member replied.

"We're talking about the same person, right? Brise Schnee, my little sister who may be smart, but overall kind of stupid without learning about the important things in life through experience, even with her learning things very easily if taught by others, that same Brise Schnee?" I ask the branch Schnee member with disbelief.

"Yes, Sir." The branch Schnee member replied without changing their tone of voice. "Will you be free any time soon to visit Miss Brise?"

"Give me a second to check." I press the mute button and black the screen before looking to my right, where Radix has been standing next to me the entire time. "Do I have any free time this month?"

Radix didn't say anything at first as she blankly stares at me.

I wait for Radix to reply and knows she is just going through all my schedules that she has memorized.

"You have around twenty meetings this month." Radix replied, causing me to groan, but to my horror as Radix wasn't finished. "Of course, this was before we had to clear your schedule to meet up with Glynda at the time. Now, you have twice as much due to the fact you promised to meet those with the earlier appointment to be contacted straight away."

Suddenly, I have the urge to maim all those people I have a meeting this month.

Letting out a tired sigh; I got back with the branch Schnee member.

"Tell Brise, that I can meet with her after this month at the earliest and maybe longer if something important requires my attention." I finally gave an answer when I'm kind of free, to visit my little sister.

"Alright, I'll make sure to let Miss Brise know. Have a good day, Sir." The branch Schnee member said to me before ending the call.

I lean back on my chair and let out a tired sigh and blink one time to see a cup of green tea on my desk. A quick glance at Radix, where she shows no sign of moving from her spot the whole time makes me a bit envious of her ability to [Teleport] herself and other things at her demands.

Dropping this line of thoughts as I enjoy the handmade green tea, that Radix made herself personally. Sebastian is getting there, but not near close to Radix's level yet. Nevertheless, at this point, I think that out of everything up to now. Other than [Rain Flame Glyph]. I think green tea is what helps me calm down and relax the most.

"So who am I meeting today?" I ask Radix after finishing my first cup of green tea before finding it refilled the very moment I look away. Once again, I find myself envious of Radix's [Teleportation Magic].

"Today you have around five people or more to meet, if some doesn't manage to come today on time, then it will just add up tomorrow." Radix informs me.

"Well, they better come and talk about something really important. Otherwise, I will be mad and will crush them, business-wise, I mean." I let out a frustrated sigh before drinking the entire green tea in one gulp. "When are they coming or at the least the first person I'm supposed to meet before the others?"

"The earliest appointment and guessing the person themselves. It will be around 2-3 hours from now until they arrive." Radix answered as she refills the cup once more. Knowing that her master will be needing it soon.

"That's enough time for me to look upon something. I need a break from working on my [Reduce Magic: Blood Field]." I said to Radix as I grab the teacup and drain it down again in one gulp once again, then head to the main library, with Radix following behind me after she sends the empty cup away.

* * *

2 hours later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office)

After a trip to the main library, where I learn that I kind of neglected my [Semblance] more than I actually thought. Since there are multiple different types of [Glyphs] that just waiting for me to get my hands on.

One of them that I found was very interesting. A [Glyph] called [Time Dilation], where there is one finished version and another that still in its prototype stage. Still needed to be worked on. The finish version requires [Lightning Dust] to activate and increase one's speed further than they should be able to.

As for the prototype; it doesn't require any [Dust] from what the notes say in theory.

What this version does is literally stopping time itself while the user is freely able to move in this time stopping period and affect everything still. Meaning this can be a [Glyph] for heavily chain attacks or something to use to escape from an almost impossible attack.

But, it looks like only the person that created this [Time Dilation Glyph] only manage to create one once, but never again after that one point. Which leads to the other version that requires [Lightning Dust], but sadly, this didn't come close to the prototype version at all.

Thinking about this. I think I have a way to make it work.

But will require lots of experiments. Maybe including using my [Reduce Magic] into it if needed.

"Master, I must warn you that the person you're going to meet is someone from the higher up. Even the Atlas Council wouldn't dare mess with this person and the people behind them." Radix informs me as she explains how the person I'm meeting isn't the same people I met in the past and could be dealt like usual. "So please keep your pride in check, master. From my research. This person even has the ability to file a request to remove the Schnee's nobility."

I look at Radix with shock before frowning a little. As to find out that the Schnee can lose its Noble status is something worth worrying about. My ancestors gained this Noble status through blood and tears along with lots of merits. There is no way I can allow the Schnee's reputation to fall by my hands. So I create multiple [Rain Flame Glyphs] underneath my clothes and have [Reduce Magic] on stand by as well.

"Okay, whatever. I will keep my pride in check. But, I can't promise much." I agreed with Radix's request. "Now, when the person coming and do you have any reason why are they coming for?"

"They should be here soon and I will bring them here. As for their reason? I have no idea, master." Radix looks a bit ashamed that shouldn't figure out why, even if she has some desire to use illegal methods to get the answers, but rather not cause a problem if possible when it related to people above the Atlas Council.

* * *

A few minutes later*

An extremely beautiful woman of my age enters the room.

She has long, straight, black hair with an intricate braided bun at the back, and have ruby red eyes that caught my attention right away.

Her outfit is a white shirt with a black vest and trousers. No makeup or extra accessories at all. Making this very unusual for me as those women in the past had all these expensive jewelry and heavy on makeup whenever one is being introduce to me.

So I'm kind of shocked to see someone of high status would meet me without putting any makeups or something to show how wealthy she is.

"Mr. Schnee. It's nice to meet you finally. I'm Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia. You may call me Raskreia." Raskreia introduces herself. She gives me a small bow before taking the seat in front of me in a grateful manner.

"Quick question. Is your first name Raskreia? And you can call me Merlin." I look at Raskreia with a dumbfounded look on my face where Radix silently shocks me a little without Raskreia noticing.

Wincing a little, but made sure to hide this act like normal. As I snap out of it. I mentally thank Radix's help.

"Raskreia is my first name." Raskreia replied in a monotone, then pull out an envelope and hand it to Radix, who is next to her. "If you would, the Lord wishes for me to hand you this to read. Something about how it needed to be passed on as soon as possible."

I raise an eyebrow and accept the envelope from Radix. Opening it to read the letter and stare at it with disbelief, rage, confusion, and other emotions.

Radix noticed this as well as Raskreia.

"Is there something wrong, master?" Radix asks me with worry.

Instead of answering Radix, I look at Raskreia, who looks back at me with a confused expression on why I'm looking at her.

"Do you know what's in this letter?" I ask Raskreia, holding the letter my right hand, with a stiff, forced smile on my face. Then hand the letter over to her when she shook her head that she doesn't know at all.

I gave Raskreia a few minutes to read the letter before she slowly lowers the letter, revealing her blushing face as she looks at the floor. Not daring to look at me in the eyes.

"If it not too rude, may I know what in the letter?" Radix asks with curiosity out of anything else.

"Well, it seems like the bastard, who is my Father still manage to cause me problem beyond the grave still. Because since he not a true Schnee and can only do a bit differently. He made it so I, as in the next Heir of the Schnee family at the time. Would be arranged married to the Heiress of the Lord of the Noble Clans. In return, the Schnee will do their best to help in any way to support the Heiress in her times of needs. While the Schnee will gain a new status that is more of a project the Lord of the Noble Clans came up with, which in a way give the Schnee more influence." I explain to Radix the gist of what is in the letter.

Radix blankly stares at me for a couple of seconds before narrowing her eyes, pure rage appears, causing me to be surprised at this before not a second later. Radix returns back to normal as nothing happens at all.

"I see." Radix looks at me before looking at Raskreia.

"Excuse me, but if I may bold to ask why you call your own Father such a disrespectful manner?" Raskreia asks me as she looks at me with narrow eyes. Showing that she is displeased at how I'm treating a person that raised me.

Both Radix and I share a look before looking back at Raskreia.

"Well, I don't know how your Father raises you, but I was raised mostly by deceased lovely Mother before she died giving birth to my little sister. My Father, on the other hand, didn't care one bit about this and wanted to check if my little sister was anything like me, but was very disappointed at the end. In fact, the guy didn't even give a name to my little sister while my Mother died before she has a chance to pick one out for her. Leaving it to me to decide what to name my little sister. If that wasn't enough to make my bastard of a Father, then making me do the Schnee Dust Company's management at the age of 5. And not once had I experienced a normal childhood. Not to mention the assassins on my very life, causing me to run away from home for years until I trained myself to be strong enough to reclaim back my rightful heritage." I explain to Raskreia in a deadly cold tone of voice, that cause the girl before me to flinch and pale a little further than she already is.

"I see..." Raskreia replied softly, not knowing how to respond to this little back story of mine.

"Anyway from what the letter says. We're in engaged that out of our controls. Unless you can figure a way to null this marriage contract between our two families?" I ask Raskreia since I barely have any knowledge of the concept of love, which is why I picked [Luxura] as my [Archive] in the first place.

Therefore, this whole thing is a big problem for me and learning about love isn't something I want in my mess up life. As for the future, who knows since I can leave it to my little sister to carry on the family legacy. Which is selfish on my part, but truly, I know I won't be there much for any kids of mine if I have one. And I know the end result of this action of mine.

"I have no clue." Raskreia replied to me calmly, making me relax somewhat as she not one of those type of people that would react badly in this type of situation, where one doesn't want to marry the other person due to an arranged marriage made between two high-status families.

"Well, the first thing to help us. We never met." I said to Raskreia, who has a confused look on her face. "Does your Father know you here?" I explain a bit, to clear some confusion on Raskreia's part.

"Not yet, I haven't informed him and planning to after this meeting between us." Raskreia said to me before she suddenly figures out what I meant just now and narrow her eyes at me. "I'll not lie to my Father nor hide anything from him. If this is your only plan to void the marriage contract, then you'll clearly fail without a single doubt."

I smirk at Raskreia, as my ego pop right back in before forcibly suppressed when Radix quietly zaps without Raskreia's notices. Also, preventing me from making a mistake, that could cause the downfall of the Schnee.

"Oh? So you agree to this suddenly out of the nowhere arranged marriage between us?" I ask Raskreia in a falsely surprise voice while doing my best to analyze Raskreia's reaction, and if needed, I'm willing to use [Reduce Magic] to make it so she will have to spill some hidden personal feeling she kept on lock deep in her heart.

Raskreia glare at the person across from her. knowing fully well that she has no love for him or any interest in developing one. But, this is something her Father agrees to. Something she dislikes but at the same time has to do as her Father's order. As he is the Lord of the Nobles and powerful enough that no one would dare go against what he says. Also, the fact that her Father is technically the King of Atlas Kingdom while the other three kingdoms no longer have one or just changed the power system in charge.

"Honestly, wouldn't your Father be a bit concern about your feeling." I decide to change my approach since it looks like she someone who put her Father in high regard. Not too common, but not someone I haven't dealt with. After all, there Arthur, who clearly thinks Salem similar to how Raskreia is with her Father. You need different methods to deal with people and require many faces to use as a way to make it work.

Something I read in the Schnee's main library related to politics and experience under my dead Father when he forced me to work for him against my will.

And I have already started developing the third face. The first being a caring brother and the second one being my default face of looking down on everyone. Honestly, with the way, I'm growing up in power. I won't be surprised if one day I wanted to become a King of a kingdom or just a ruler of the Underworld.

But, with Radix around. I highly doubt it. Therefore, a third face is required to be made and one that seems like one that could understand on the same level of others while at the same time being a mastermind that has absolute control over everything else.

Luckily this third face has begun forming thanks to having Sebastian and his little sister working for me. Along with all those people meeting me; well, those that won't cause me to switch back to my second face of arrogant or something on that line from what Radix told me.

"After all, your Father must love you and care for you. With how much you respect him. Furthermore, this arranged marriage seems a bit... how should I say this?" I pause for a moment, to find the right words to follow up. "Late. Yeah, that the word I'm looking for. Because if what you said to me a few minutes ago. I needed to read this letter as early as possible, but why did I get this now and not a few years back when I just became the head of the Schnee Family? Don't you think this is a little weird?"

Now Raskreia is looking very confused, but also thinking about how weird this whole thing is as well. Since if this letter was so important and needed to be sent in person as quickly as possible. Why now of all time when it could have been done years ago like her maybe fiancé just said.

"Even if that's the case. I think it best we make this whole thing work. Unless you have another arranged marriage you have to fulfill?" Raskreia asks me while trying to give herself a bit more time to think before taking any risky action.

I open my mouth to deny this claim before closing it. Do I have other arranged marriages I don't know about? Because the one in front of me isn't something I know about at all. What would the chance of another will show up later on?

"I'll be honest." I took in a deep breath. " I have no idea. Because if this." I point at the letter still in Raskreia's hands. "Is for real, then I don't know if there another similar one waiting to show up. Sure, in the past there were some people trying to offer their daughter's hands in marriage, but I decline. Not out of some petty reasons, but because I have no desire in marriage in general. Therefore, you must understand that I have absolutely no desire to fulfilling the pact between our two families if possible. And to be honest, are you willing to marry a stranger you have never met before or even know about in the first place. After all, you were kind of surprised about what on the letter as well. Meaning you didn't even know I'm the person you suppose to marry." I made sure to keep on making it so she will be the one wanting to void this marriage contract instead of me.

Seeing how I have no ability to do such a thing. Not to mention, this was done by my dead beat sperm donor without my knowledge at the time when he was alive. Though, I do want to know how he managed to get the Lord of the Noble Clans to agree with the whole arranged marriage thing. Nevertheless, I literally can't break this contract due to my status being lower than Raskreia's, and she could or will remove the Noble status of the Schnee. Something I can't allow to happen while I'm the head.

"No." Raskreia said firmly, after thinking about it and made up her mind. "We'll not break the marriage contract." She looks at the person that she will have to marry in the future. Rather she likes it or not, this is the will of the Lord of the Noble Clans.

I blank out for a moment.

Then. I explode.

"WH-!" I was cut off before I could even roar at this stubborn girl as Radix used some sort of trick to activate my [Rain Flame Glyphs]. All of them, pushing all my rage down into my heart. As my eyes went dull and I start to slouch a little from being overloaded with the effect of countless [Rain Flame Glyphs] all at once. Something that never happens before.

"Is something wrong, Merlin?" Raskreia asks me, noticing how I was about to snap before all the rage disappear before her eyes. Not that she will find out what truly happens.

"Nothing wrong." I said calmly, causing Raskreia to raise an eyebrow at how calm I became now. "Are you sure, that you want this arranged marriage to happen? Wouldn't you be more happy to have someone you would love to marry instead?"

"It doesn't matter what if I love the person or not. This is the will of the Lord of the Noble Clans and as the heiress. I must follow as I'm commanded." Raskreia said to me in the tone, where one believed the person they follow with absolute faith and find them flawless, not even with many facts to make a good argument. As these are useless before the faithful ones.

I narrow my eyes at Raskreia and with my mind forcibly calm. I can think more clearly and I must say. I do not like this girl one bit. I can see the pride in her as a Noble, but her blind faith made me feel disguised with her. But, for now, I have to stay on a low-profile since I'm not ready to take on an entire kingdom by myself, even if I include Radix.

"I see this is non-negotiable." I knew there are some cases I won't be able to win over. I just never thought it would be someone like Raskreia and she the first person I have can't change their mind without taking the violence way. Sadly, the violence way is not an option with Raskreia of her status.

One wrong step and I could end up causing the Schnee family cast out of the Atlas Kingdom, including losing the nobility.

Neither Raskreia or I spoke for a while now; both sides have two different feelings to this whole thing and our pride demand the other side to submit. At this point, Raskreia and I won't see eye to eye, making this whole relationship complex.

"I'll come back on another day, Merlin. I would say... this is an interesting meeting." Raskreia is the first one to break the silence and did not feel any sort of shame or lost, for being the one that broke the silence first. "I do hope you don't try to make any problem for both of us." Raskreia stands up and heads off, not bother to glance at Radix and mostly ignores her as she exits the room.

"Radix. Make sure, Raskreia doesn't get lost in her way out." I order Radix, not leaving my eyes off Raskreia, even after both girls left the room, with Radix closing the door behind her.

Once they're out of my sight, I'm alone for the time being.

I didn't feel anything other than being calm and actually feel a bit lucky, that Radix managed to trigger all the [Rain Flame Glyphs] to activate all at once. Since I learned about this whole being very calm, with a clear mind and really dangerous. Once I noticed how tired I'm slowing getting right now and can see there most likely be side-effects to this whole thing. It's a good thing I know this now than later on during a battle.

Nevertheless, I know for sure I would explode once the [Rain Flame Glyphs]' effect worn off in time.

For the time being, I will have to temporarily forget about Raskreia and think about my little sister.

* * *

Flashback End*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: Training Room)

"Will you take this seriously?!" Sebastian roar at me, breaking me from my memory lane and only reached over 3 years ago on what I have done in the past. And boy, most of it just plain boring as 70% is mostly just meeting with others. "I don't even know why you want this spar in the first place if you not even paying attention!"

"I am paying attention, though." I speak truthfully, after all, my body can move on reflex and instinct alone to dodge all attacks with ease from all the training I have been doing over the years. "Maybe you should, I don't know, fight better?" I smirk when Sebastian's eyes begin to glow as a sign of him about to use his [Semblance]. A dead giveaway for people to prepare for Sebastian's [Semblance] if they know what to be expected.

I quickly disappear before Sebastian's eyes before his [Semblance] could lock onto me.

"You really need to figure a way to solve those downsides of your [Semblance] Sebastian." I said from behind him, where he barely dodges from getting attacked from the back as he rolls the side while throwing the knives at me, which I easily move out of the way.

"I don't want to hear this from someone who barely has any weakness or conditions placed on their [Semblance]." Sebastian glared at me, then take out a vial with [Powered Fire Dust] inside and blow it in my direction, creating a big fireball of the size of an average adult male height and coming right at me very fast.

But, once again, I dodge Sebastian's attack with ease. The [Exploding Gale Fist] is such a powerful fighting style and just the training methods from it alone are worth all those years of training.

"Master." Radix appears before me, stopping me from trying messing around with Sebastian in the name of sparring, but actually I just wanted to mess around while keeping my body on the body daily instead of being stuck in the office all day long.

"Oh, thank heaven." Sebastian sighed in relief, that he won't have to be forced in this spar much longer as it causes him to be more mentally tired than physically. Now that the head maid is here to stop this pointless spar.

"What's the problem, Radix?" I raise an eyebrow, curious about what she needs me for.

"It's General Ironwood. He wanted to know if you're busy or not, to meet up. He said it was something important, but not too urgently that you have to drop everything. However, he did say if you don't show up on time, then you'll miss out something amazing and will regret it for a lifetime." Radix replied.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21

Brise Schnee: 13

Glynda Goodwitch: 13

Sebastian Michaelis: 21

Kali Michaelis: 16

Jacob Ironwood: 25

Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia: 21


	12. Arc 4 - Chapter 1: Research

Disclaimer: I own nothing, this is purely a fanfic for enjoyment.

Cross-over from various games, books, anime, manga, and movies.

The familiar characters you see here belong to their respected authors and owners.

 _'Thoughts'_

"Speech"

Time*

 **Noise***

(Location)

* * *

 **Arc 4 - Chapter 1: Research**

A few minutes later*

(Continent: Solitas: Kingdom: Atlas: Schnee's Main Mansion: My Office)

Sitting on my desk, then snap my fingers, where Radix places the [Scroll] in front of me, where General Ironwood's face is on.

"Greetings, Mr. Schnee. It's good to see you again. I must say if you were a few minutes late. I would have ended the call." General Ironwood said to me.

"What do you require attention from me?" I raise an eyebrow at General Ironwood, not showing how annoyed I was. As I was in the middle of messing around with Sebastian.

"Sir, we have made a big discovery. We managed to create an artificial soul." General Ironwood could barely keep his emotions under control.

I can't blame him. It's not an everyday thing, where someone managed to create a soul, artificial or not.

"That's good." I smile at General Ironwood, show a bit of emotion, but not too much. "So are you in the process of finishing project P.E.N.N.Y?"

General Ironwood grim at this, "Uh, no sir. We have just finally figured out a way to create an artificial soul and still doing our best to make sure it doesn't end up disappearing on us. We not at the phrase of creating the body for the artificial soul." General Ironwood now wonders what in the right mind was he in, to call their sponsor and only to reveal the soul part only, not even entering the final stages. Then again, this is a huge discovery and maybe was too excited for his own good.

"I see." I slowly tap on my desk, causing General Ironwood from the other side of the screen to sweat at the familiar sound.

For an entire minute, I didn't say anything and continue to tap on my desk, not caring if this made General Ironwood uncomfortable.

"Tell me, how long do you think it would take for finishing the project? Or at least have reached the final testing phase." I wasn't in a hurry to see the result, but I still want some kind of result than not having anything at all. After all, I'm willing to spend money to make a difference, but if all I'm getting in return for my money is nothing, then I'll get back my money one way or another. "It has been, what like 4 years now since I have given you the money to fund the project?"

"Uh, Sir, this is a soul we have managed to create, this something unbelievable and historic discovery." General Ironwood tried his best, not to lose the only person that funds 70% of the project's cost. Losing this sponsor would be a big blow and who knows how long they will gather enough funds to finish the project.

"Yes. I can understand this. One of the reasons why I still continue to fund the project. But, I'm asking for the time. I don't care if it may take more than a decade or two. I want to know if you know how long this will take, because if I don't see a result, then even if you managed to create an artificial soul. It doesn't mean much to me." I calmly speak to General Ironwood in a way, that I'm not finding fault from him. No, I just want to see my money is worth spending on. So far, I can see it is. As General Ironwood and his team made a big process.

General Ironwood frown, then look down at something, then raise his head back up to the screen. "I would say at the very least 20 years should be enough for us to at least done with the final testing phase and only need to fine-tune all the kinks that we haven't discovered yet."

"Hmm." I continue to tap my desk slowly, not once have I stopped until now, then leaning back in my seat. "Alright. I will continue to provide the Lien. Do be sure to inform me of anything big like how you made the soul. I don't mind not knowing about all the details, but I expect you to tell me the main points and not leave anything important out." I narrow my eyes at General Ironwood, as with my mastery over my [Magic] has already allowed me to affect people from long-distance, even if I can't see them physically, but as long I can see them through a camera and live feed. Then, I can still affect them with my [Reduce Magic].

So, seeing General Ironwood is sweating like crazy is due to me reducing his fear resistance, temporary, further whenever he speak with me. As long there's fear, I can bring that up easily to my advantage.

"Yes, Sir, I make sure to do so and thank you for continuing to sponsor this project." General Ironwood quickly salutes to me and said his farewell before ending the call.

Once the call ends, Radix grabs the [Scroll] to be put away. I didn't even say anything.

"So, when am I getting my magical armaments? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to get four of them by now." I said to Radix, as mastering four [Themas] allows me to wield four magical armaments.

"Sorry for this master, but making magical armaments is a very hard and long process to make. Furthermore, after discovering how you mastered four [Themas] under the [Archive: Luxuria]. I have decided that making four different magical armaments would only be useful in the short term, master. So, after thinking about it while continuing to gather the materials was for me to make a single powerful magical armament, that surpasses four magical armaments if used by a team of four [Magus] that mastered a single [Thema]." Radix explains to me why for the delay.

"Alright, do whatever you need to do. I'm not an expert in making magical armaments. So my inputs would be useless in this subject." I didn't get mad at Radix for taking such a long time to make my magical armament. In fact, Radix's words alone hinted me that I would have one by now if I haven't mastered the other three [Themas] of [Luxuria]. No regret in my opinion. Rather master these [Themas] and gain access to another [Archive] than being stuck in a single [Thema] with a magical armament that may or may not put me on the same level of strength I possess today. But, I highly doubt it.

Now that I have some spare time before my next meeting. I should take this chance to develop my second main [Magic] as I gained the [Archive: Invidia] today.

After thinking about it for a moment and decide to go with the opposite of my [Reduce Magic] and go with [Amplifying Magic]. This way I have two ways to combat enemies, where I can reduce their attacks and amplify my own attacks. Plus, this should be the right type of [Magic] for the [Thema: Expecto] as it mainly used for myself. Later on, I should be able to use it on others.

Even though I have the [Cloud Flame Glyph] that does the exact same thing, but there will be a chance in the future that someone has a method to prevent me from using my [Aura], which leave me with [Magic] and having [Amplifying Magic] together with [Reduce Magic] seem like a good thing to me. In fact, I can use both [Cloud Flame Glyph] and [Amplifying Magic] together, increasing the effects even more than it normally should be possible.

"Master, if you haven't remembered, but you have a meeting with your fiancee today." Radix reminds me, causing me to groan, not caring how pathetic I look right now.

"What does she want this time?" I ask Radix while thinking if there any excuses I could use to escape from the meeting with my so-called fiancee, who has been trying to get me to marry her for the past 3 years since we met and I have used many excuses to avoid marrying her in those 3 years. 3 long years is big for people that been in an arranged marriage and the two are over the age of 20s, making this a good chance to marry early for certain types of family.

"She wanted me to inform you that promise you made with her for the book you needed on [Dust Spell Crafting]. Lady Raskreia wanted to cash in that promise now." Radix answered.

I blank for a moment and slowly stare to my right, where there is a bookshelf and among the books is a book on [Dust Spell Crafting] that I obtained from Raskreia and a very old one at that, to put it simply. This is the original book that hasn't been edited for the public and the complete version, unlike the one open for public and even the Schnee family only has part of the unedited version, but not the whole complete book.

Honestly, Raskreia was the one that brings it over for a visit when she saw me reading the one belong to the Schnee family one time. I had no knowledge her family have the original as I thought it was lost and/or destroyed in the past. So, the moment she took it out for me to see during the next visit. I had to get my hands on it at all costs; however, I knew Raskreia wouldn't give it to me for free or something less of a value for it.

The price was a promise from me. But, I made sure to place multiple conditions down before I agreed to promise whatever she wanted from me in exchange for the book.

In hindsight; I expected her to use the promise right there and then, but she just left after getting an agreement from me of the promise. There was no need for a contract or anything, because Raskreia knew that I am a man of my word. If I make a promise, then I'll keep it. Also, I vowed it under the name of the Schnee, which made it harder for me to break.

Luckily, I made sure that she can't use this promise to force me to marry her right away, which I been trying to push as far into the future as long as possible until she calls it quits and cancel the engagement. Though, I'm starting to feel the pressure as I'm running out of excuses.

"Remind me again why I needed the [Dust Spell Crafting]?" I ask Radix, rubbing my forehead in frustration why I took the deal at the time.

"You were thinking about making new [Dust Glyphs], but your research has a blockage as there weren't many books on making new [Glyphs] that require [Dust] and only a few that just mention how to create the [Dust Glyphs] only instead of explaining the how and why." Radix explained, "And if it isn't so rude of me, but master, I have to tell you that it's better to work on your [Magic] instead. It's much more powerful than what you could do with [Dust]."

"Oh, yeah. And Radix. I can't outright use [Magic] in public and [Dust Glyphs] are the answer for me in case I need something to give me the edge when I can't use [Magic]. Furthermore, my family's [Semblance] makes it much easier to use [Dust] compared to what most people can do with them in combat and very limited, while my family has endless possibilities with our [Semblance] and using [Dust]." I argue with Radix that I will continue to use [Dust] no matter how limited it due to [Dust] isn't an endless resource and require me to restock on them forever. Unless I figure a way to make a [Dust] that never runs out or find one that everlasting. "Did she say when she is showing up?" I look at Radix while quickly coming up with plans to use when Raskreia finally tells me what she wants me to do for her.

"She should be here around half an hour." Radix informed me.

"Crap, that's too soon." I lean back in my chair and thinking of any plans I just thought of, that could be used right away in 30 minutes, but so far, nothing.

Just as I was debating of just jumping out of the window and live in the snowy forest. I have for years when I was little and I can do it again as an adult.

The door to my Office Room open, with Raskreia walking in and the one that allowed her to enter the building was none other than Sebastian, my butler, who has a smile on his face that just show he knew I didn't want to meet with Raskreia or so early without giving me the time to find a good escape route, but still bring her here anyway.

"Thank you, Sebastian. You're a gentleman and someone should learn from you, to not keep a lady waiting." Raskreia said to my butler.

"Ah, thank you for your kind words, Lady Raskreia. I hope you have a good conversation with Lord Schnee. I have some cleaning to do." Sebastian said in a polite tone before bowing to Raskreia, then softly close the door.

 _'That bastard! This is payback for the spar.'_ I mental growl, but wasn't that mad as this happened more than once already; however, that doesn't mean I like it and I'll get my revenge later.

"Hi, Raskreia, great to see you again." I force a smile on my face, not a bit stiff or look in any way of being forced at all. Years of practice.

Raskreia raises an eyebrow at me, not believing my words one bit. Not bother to check if my smile is fake or not. "Uh, huh. Anyway, I need to claim that promise you owe me."

 _'And here we go...'_ I tried not to frown or show any sign of weakness. "Right, that promise. So, what do you want from me?"

"I need your help with something." Raskreia's eyes flicker over to Radix.

I wave Radix to leave, not that it would do anything as Radix has already placed so many [Detecting Magic] onto the Schnee's main mansion, that it's literally impossible to avoid her sight and hearing.

"Go ahead. I'm listening." I said to Raskreia once Radix left.

"My Father has given me a mission, that I find... difficult." Raskreia frown at the end, "The mission itself isn't what I find so hard to do, but more of what the requirements need to be followed to complete the mission."

"Okay?" I'm more confused than ever, but I could roughly guess that this mission must be very important to Raskreia if she dares use the promise I owe her for this. Instead of using it for something that would give her the maximum benefits or something.

"You remember when I introduced you to the Lord of the Noble Clans, my Father?" Raskreia asks her fiance, where she saw the slightest eye twitch. She counts that as her win for their little game.

"Yeah, how could I forget." I said dryly, with a hint of worry as the Lord of the Noble Clans wanted me to meet him again. Met him once and rather not meet him again any time soon or ever.

"Well, my mission is to gather a group of people from the Noble Clans to become my personal royal guards like how my Father has his royal guards from the other Noble Clans. It's a reason why he is called the Lord of the Noble Clans due to having members of the Noble Clans under his commands." Raskreia explains a bit, trying to detect anything on her fiance's face. Nothing.

"You want me to be one of your royal guards?" I raise an eyebrow at Raskreia and wonder how will that work if I were to marry her later in the future.

"I would if there wasn't an arranged marriage between us. If I had you as a royal guard, then it would lead to many problems for both of us. One of them would cause discord among the royal guards if you were in it. Since if you were to marry me, then your position and status would be above the rest, even the captain of the royal guards would be below you due to your status as being my husband. So, no. I'm not asking you to be part of my royal guards." Raskreia replied, then let out a tired sigh.

"I'm going to guess, that you want me to help you find someone to be your royal guards from the other Noble Clans? Because I don't think you can find one in mine. Unless you want Brise?" I narrow my eyes at Raskreia if her aim for Brise.

"Don't put words in my mouth. I have no desire to picking Brise as one of my royal guards. In fact, even with your Schnee family being a Noble Clan, but that only applies to the main branch. Unless you have other siblings or relatives somewhere, that part of the main branch?" Raskriea asks me with an eyebrow raise.

"Just Brise and me. I've already checked two years ago while regathering all the Schnee members to announce that I'm the leader and proven I'm from the main branch." I answered and explain a little. Of course, I had Radix check the entire planet just in case someone with the blood of the main branch was somewhere on Remnant and in hiding or just don't know about their heritage. Sadly, it just Brise and me.

"Then, no. I have no desire of picking anyone from the Schnee Clan to become one of my royal guards. No, what I want from you is to help me form the royal guards, something that shouldn't be allowed in my family at all and something I must do alone, but lucky for me and you, I think. Upon having someone in an arranged marriage with the heir/heiress of the Lord of the Noble Clans. The heir/heiress is allowed to have that person to help them search for people to be their royal guards." Raskreia began explaining the entire process of the royal guard is and why she needs to form one.

The whole royal guard system isn't to protect Raskreia, and the ones before her and the ones after her. No, that is just an extra service when they're not doing their actual duties. The royal guard under the Lord of the Noble Clans is more on the line of a small council and an elite team, that would have a set of roles they need to do.

For example, one royal guard would have the role of watching over the Atlas Academy of the students' safety and even sometimes become the Headmaster of the Academy.

Another example is where one royal guard would be the leader of a network of information gathering.

In a way, the royal guard is called as such, to not protect the Lord of the Noble Clans, but to protect the people of the Atlas Kingdom instead.

Of course, with great positions and all the benefits goes with it. There are strict requirements for people that have any desire of becoming one and there is a limited spot available to become one. The number of spots for the royal guards that Raskeria needs to recruit is three at the minimum number requirement and seven being the most she could get.

"Okay, so you need my help... with?" I made a hand gesture for Raskreia to go on since I still haven't figured out what my role in this whole thing, other than helping her finding these people to be formed into the royal guards.

"Out of everyone I know, not including my Father's generation. You're the only one I know who could read people like an open book and have an unbelievable resource to gather information in so little time, but with highly detailed information that makes one wonder about a few things." Raskreia looks at me, "And no this isn't a threat. We both know how you react to threats and I'm just stating facts."

"Alright, so you want to use my network, to search for these candidates to be your royal guards, then?" I really didn't mind if Raskreia uses the network I built over the years. In fact, I hope she does, then I won't owe her anymore.

"Does your network expand to the other kingdoms?" Raskreia asks me.

"Barely, but I do get some news from the other kingdoms, why?" I'm beginning to wonder if Raskreia planning to recruit people from the kingdoms.

"Because I am allowed to recruit people from the other kingdoms, within reasons of course. One of them is that as long as they haven't lived in the Atlas Kingdom for a year nor part of any of the Atlas kingdom's Noble Clans." Raskreia replied. "So, for the promise you owe me. I want you to help form the royal guards and be sure they are loyal without a hint of betraying me."

I caught something at the end, where Raskreia said herself, not the Atlas Kingdom upon mentioning about betrayal.

"Fine. Do you have someone you want to recruit already or do you want me to give you a list of candidates?" I may as well get this over with, then I won't have to owe her anything, but there is still that arranged marriage going on between us. Even with three years by now. I still haven't come up with a good way to null and void the arranged marriage.

Raskreia didn't say anything for a few seconds, as she gathers her thoughts and clearly wasn't expecting everything to go so well at this moment, then again, her fiance is prideful since she knows him over the three years and know he a man who holds his words heavily whenever he vows under the Schnee's name. Something she could relate and among the many things that she respects her fiance.

"Is there anyone that you think could be a royal guard at the top of your head?" Raskreia is a little curious about what her fiance's answer would be. "The Atlas Kingdom is the first place I want to check."

"Hmm. Give me a moment." I took out my [Scroll], to pull up a file and got what I wanted. "Well, the first question I have to ask you before I give you a list of candidates. Is it fine with any people from the Nobles Clan? As some of the members that already part of your Father's royal guards."

"No. I rather not gather any members from the Noble Clan under my Father. So skip the people from the Clans of Mergas, Landegre, and Siriana. These three are the Clans that my Father has recruited from the Atlas Kingdom and two others. One from the Vale Kingdom and another from the Mistral Kingdom." Raskreia informs me about the three Noble Clans not to recruit from.

"Hm. The Mergas Clan is known to specialize in defense and protection. Able to create wide area barriers and block even the most destructed attacks be its power by [Dust] or by a strong offensive [Semblance]. Landegre Clan's main fighting technique primarily involves destroying their opponents through a very strong frontal assault. Siriana Clan's battle techniques involve in, using a long chain to dominate any range, keeping their enemies at bay as well as striking them from a far distance, leaving close combatants, at an enormous disadvantage." I listed out the three Noble Clans' specializes in. "I must say, your Father builds up a balanced team with just those three. One to defend the others, another to be the attacker, and the third as a support to help out the two if the situation calls for it, but at the same time, they could deal with any other foes before they begin to overwhelm the other two. Your Father is good at picking people out for his royal guards."

"Of course, now anyone in mind? I didn't ask for a reminder of who my Father's royal guards are." Raskreia said to me.

"Well, I got three Clans that could help you out, not to mention they could be great in battles that require to be in a team or just fighting by themselves. Well, two of them can and the other one may be weaker alone than without someone to back them up." I've already found which Noble Clan to pick out from. "Here's the first one. The Elenor Clan is known to fight in long-distance due to their [Semblance], where most of them are based on distance alone. Furthermore, they develop techniques of [Aura Control] to create destructive beams in case they ever lose their weapons. In a way, if you recruit someone from the Elenor Clan. Expect to only use them for long-distance combat. Anything else, you would have to research them on your own. Since I mainly just research on people's fighting abilities mostly."

"Doesn't matter, go on with the other two you have in mind." Raskreia said to me, not too much in a hurry to decide. Though, she will look into these Clans later, after this meeting.

"Next up is the Kertia Clan. I actually did a bit more research on these people due to how my fighting style is close to theirs." I said to Raskreia, where she peaks up at this. "They specialized in speed, stealth, and pathfinding. They are also a Clan that develops their own techniques using [Aura] alone like with the Elenor Clan for their destructive beams. The Kertia Clan's technique being able to leave undetectable traces which can be read-only by another member of the Kerita Clan. Furthermore, they are like the Schnee, for they have inheritance [Semblance]. The Kertia Clan's [Semblance] is mainly towards illusions while my family is with [Glyphs]." I rub my chin, where I wonder if the Kertia Clan's [Illusion Semblance] is better than my [Mist Flame Glyph] or not.

"Interesting. And the last one?" Raskreia already got someone she has interests in recruiting now. But, for now, she wants to hear the last Noble Clan.

"The last one is like a counter to the previous two. But, that depends on the members of this Clan." I said to Raskreia, "The Blerster Clan is known for having inborn sensory abilities. As in, they didn't even need to develop techniques for sensing as they have these inborn sensory abilities that can be anything. If there was a specialize combat of the Blerster Clan, then it would be varied and based on what inborn sensory abilities they gain. Not including their [Semblance], which can be anything." I finished explaining the three Noble Clans for Raskreia to recruit. "These are the three Noble Clans I picked out of the rest for you to recruit."

"I see." Raskreia has a thoughtful face, thinking about what she learned so far. "Out of the three, who would you recruit first?"

"The Blerster Clan. Because out of the three; the Kertia Clan is the hardest one to locate and Elenor comes second." I replied instantly.

"Alright, I'll notify you when I have a meeting with the Blerster Clan." Raskreia said to me, "Consider your promise finished after I've successfully assembled my royal guards." Raskreia knew when not to push people, but she can tell that her fiance hasn't reached his limit of patience just yet, and she will do her best not to reach that point or he'll do something that will make her regret it for a lifetime.

* * *

Current Age:

Merlin Schnee: 21

Brise Schnee: 13

Glynda Goodwitch: 13

Sebastian Michaelis: 21

Kali Michaelis: 16

Jacob Ironwood: 25

Erga Kenesis Di Raskreia: 21


End file.
